


The Hardy Boar

by NotVillow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVillow/pseuds/NotVillow
Summary: Deep In the frozen wastelands lays a ship forgotten in time. But destiny believes it is time for it to be found. Will this new player be Etheria's protector or the Horde's newest weapon.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Awakening

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_WARNING: This chapter contains swearing._ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ”

Chapter 1 - Awakening

* * *

-Location-

Unknown

Deep in an ice cavern laid a large space vessel resting through the ages. Its slumber was suddenly disturbed by a violent rumble that shook the once peaceful cavern. Debris fell from the ceiling, tumbling and bouncing off the hull.

The metal groaned in protest from the violent shaking. Deep within the ship, a large computer screen began to glow. 

>.....INITIATING ALL SYSTEMS….<

>...7%...<

>...23%...<

>...42%...<

>...76%...<

>...94%...<

>...100%...<

>...SYSTEM STATUS: OK…<

More screens began to light up as the ship woke up more and more. It wasn’t long after the first screen turned did a message appear.

>MAJOR DAMAGE DETECTED<

A small hatch opened on the hull, a child-sized drone hovered out with a floating platform. A light started to flicker on before going out completely. The drone gave out an annoying buzz before tapping on the flashlight.

The drone gave out a happy beep when the light flashed back on. 

It looked over at the minor dents and scratches before guiding the platform over to one of the dents. It stared at it for a moment before knocking on the side of the platform.

A small head and several mechanical hands popped out of the platform. 

The drone gave out several short beeps before the sides of the platform opened up, several lights inside turned on showing a variety of tools, nuts, and bolts.

One of the hands grabbed onto a plunger like tool and handed it to the drone.

The drone took the tool and latched onto a dent, the dome latched onto the hull around the dent and air could be heard being sucked out of the space. The drone started to heave on the handle until a satisfying metal pop could be heard and the dent was buffed out. The drone swapped the plunger for a handheld buffer and went to work on the ship. 

More statistics popped up on the screens in the ship more thoroughly scanning systems and equipment in the ship.

Some lights began to flicker on in parts of the ship including the captain deck where the main computer was overseeing everything.

“ **Alright, let’s see how much work I've got on my hands** ” a tired sounding male voice stated **.** A small door opens up for the drone armed with cleaning supplies started to vacuum up centuries worth of dust and wipe down windows and screens.

Several statistics charts appeared on smaller screens.

“ **Reactor is in optimal condition. The last fuel rod is nearly spent. Even running the bare minimum, we only have a little more than a month’s worth of power** ”. The sound of buttons beeping on a screen could be heard as the AI did his work. “ **Life support systems are non-operational. Activating ventilation systems to bring in breathable air. Turning temperatures to 50 degrees. Antennas damaged, communications limited. Maximum range covers ¼ of the planet's surface** ”.

A list of all robotic crew members were brought up on the main screen. “ **53% of drones remain operational. 50% of security is down. Medical droid damaged. 25% of Reaver class battle bio droids are still alive** “. Orders could be seen on the screens sending the remaining drones to get to work. “ **Need to know the full extent of the ship’s condition before the captain can be awakened. sending out some drones to scout the surrounding area for any signs of civilization would be a good idea** ”. The list of “crew members” was replaced with cameras dotting the interior as well as exterior. 

Outside the vessel, a hiss could be heard as steam shot out from the side of the ship. A large ramp detached and slowly descended to the frozen earth. Two drones hovered from the vessel and started to look for a way out of the cave. An hour or two of finding dead ends the two drones suddenly picked up noise from their auditory receptors. The closer they got to the sound the more their programming concluded that it was the wind. Wind meant outside, outside meant getting closer to completing their mission. When they arrived at the mouth of the cave they scanned the outside world for the first time in a long time.

The landscape was nothing but snow and ice. The wind howled as bits of loose snow danced around underneath the twilight. Jagged hills of ice sat under the clear sky where several moons shined brightly. They didn’t stare for long before setting out to find, well anything really. 

* * *

-Approximately 30 miles away-

A horde soldier watches screens scanning for magic, heat signatures, and comm chatter. She was a beastmen with lilac fur and yellow eyes. The winter gear with the fur helped with the cold. But even then she gave off small shivers.

Her reptilian companion was having a very bad time. “What did I do to deserve being sent out in this frozen hell,” he hissed out. He pulled on his coat to try and stop his shivering.

His hide consisted of brown scales with small green blotches dotting his body. “Oh quit your griping Ottep, Nathan is almost done fixing the heater. Soon your fat scaly ass can be nice and toasty,” She growled having enough of his whining.

“That’s easy for you to say Inge. you got that nice warm coat of fur to keep you warm while I'm over here shivering my scales off,”he growled back glaring at her. Suddenly the console started to make a beeping sound. “Huh?” The two immediately looked at the screens. A heat signature could be seen moving around about 20 miles north. “Do you think it’s a scout from the kingdom of snows Inge,'' Ottep asked while checking the magic sensors.

“I don’t know, any magic on it,” Inge asked as she turned dials to get a better read on it.

“No, I'm not detecting any magic on it. Does it look like it could be a mount because it’s going rather quickly?” Suddenly air could be heard rushing in through the vents as warm air began to fill the room.

“I don’t think so, it’s kinda small, might be a critter”.

“Hey guys, I got the heater up again, over”. A voice could be heard on the radio.

“That’s great Nathan but we’re picking something up on the sensors, over”. Inge answered.

“On my way over”. Ottep started to type on a console. “What are you doing”? Inge asked, looking over at Ottep. “I’m picking up a signal. Seems to be a message, I'll try to decipher it”. 

The door swooshed open as Nathan walked in. “What’s happening”? He asked through his helmet. 

“We don’t exactly know right now, but Ottep is attempting to unscramble it”. Ottep shushed them before selecting a frequency.

“ **Zzzztzzz-s the sszzzzttzzz-e acquire aid, fuel is cri-zzzzzttzzzzz-ed, dire need of su-zzzzzztzzzz** ”. Ottep gave a slight hiss as he turned the dial to get a clearer message. “ **Zzzzz-s the NCS Pelican, we-zzzzztzzz-el is critically low, syt-zzzzztzzzz-dire ne-zzzzztzzzz** ”. 

Ottep played around with the controls some more. 

Inge and Nathan looked at each other before looking back at the screen. “What's the NCS Pelican? sounds like a ship” Nathan said. “That doesn't make any sense though. we’re miles away from the ocean” Inge looked back over to Nathan. Ottep watched as the heat signature started to get closer. “I don’t think this heat signature is an animal. We’ve been here for weeks and I don't remember seeing anything this small before. We shouldn’t be able to see its heat sign if it had fur”.

Inge went over to a locker and grabbed a blaster and helmet. “Come on Nathan, we’re seeing what this thing is”. Nathan sighed before grabbing his blaster and following her outside. 

“I’ll keep an eye on this thing and let you know of any changes”. Ottep looked back at the screens and watched. 

The wind blew gently against their armor as they made their way to the side where a skiff sat. Inge checked her gun while Nathan started it up. 

“So what do you think this thing is”? Nathan asked as the skiff lifted into the air before flying out towards the heat signature.

“I don’t know Nathan, it’s probably some glitch in the sensors. But it’s nice to get out and be doing something. I was about to lose my mind in there. We’ve been doing nothing but sit around and gripe about the cold”. Inge looked out in the frozen wasteland. “What are we even doing out here Nathan”? Nathan tilted his head. “We’re here watching for any attack coming from the kingdom of snows”. 

Inge grunted as she shifted her weight. “There are hundreds of miles of nothing between us and the rebels. Even if they were stupid enough to send an army through it, they would be weakened from traveling through this wasteland”.

Nathan shrugged “You're probably right about that but are you going to question orders? Besides, I think we got it pretty good. Yeah it’s freezing out here but we don’t have to deal with any princesses”.

“Sounds like you're scared of them”. She started to snicker before poking at Nathan. “Haha Nathan is scared of princesses, Nathan is scared of princesses”. Her snickering turned into laughter when Nathan started to slap her hands away. “Shut up! I'm not scared of them. I just don’t want to have to fix the generator when you try to warm up your victory ration bar.” Inge scoffed as she crossed her arms. “It was 1 time ok”. Nathan unimpressed got in a pose as best as he could while holding onto the steering stick. “1 times 5, I mean I would have thought you would have learned the first time but no you said it just wasn’t the right spot”. 

“I said I was sorry ok gods your so petty”. Nathan was about to say something before he spotted something in the distance. “What the hell is that”. Inge turned to where Nathan was looking and grabbed a pair of binoculars. A robot could be seen hovering In their general direction. “It’s a robot”. Inge turned to Nathen. “What? We haven't sent any of the bots out have we”? Inge armed the gun “No we didn’t, and it’s not one of ours anyway”.

Snow blew behind them as the skiff sped towards the robot. The drone turned its head towards the skiff before hovering towards it. "Should I blow it up"? Inge asked as she aimed. "No, we need to find out what's it doing here". Nathen countered. "What are we supposed to do, ask what it's doing"? Sarcasm heavy in her voice. "Might as well try. I haven't seen anything like this before". Inge had to agree with Nathan about it looking nothing like what they had. First of all, the top half was humanoid with two arms with the left one splitting into two smaller ones. The head was a disk with an antenna on the side. A hemisphere sat in the middle where a purple light moved around. The body was blocky yet sleek and many pockets and clips sat around. Blue light emitted where its legs should have been, Instead, it hovered like the skiff. The skiff slowly came to a stop as it neared it. “HALT! uhh, bot”! Inge shouted. It stopped in its tracks staring at the two. “Identify yourself”. 

The drone came to a complete stop. It sat there for a second before the AI took control. 

" **Greetings, I am AAQM-19. Quartermaster of the NCS-85 Pelican** ". Inge was taken aback, she wasn't actually expecting an answer. "W-what is your business here". " **I am in the search for fuel and parts for our ship. I have currency, but that may be outdated. I do have weapons to trade** ”. Both looked at each other before turning back to the drone. 

“One moment,” Inge said before grabbing Nathan and turning their backs to the drone. “This has trap all over it. The rebels must have somehow built a robot to trick us into following it into a trap”. Inge whispered harshly. “I don’t think so. The princesses don’t have the technology to build robots. Let alone something as advance as this”. Nathan glanced back to the drone. “I think it’s telling the truth”. Inge glanced at the drone before grumbling. “We need to let Octavia know about this before we do anything”. “Agreed” they both turned back to ‘AAQM-27’. “Well uh” “ **You may call me Phalanx** ”. Inge cleared her throat “Yes Phalanx, we have to talk to our superior about that. You will have to come with us”. The drone didn’t immediately respond but eventually, it spoke again. “ **Very well** ”. They took a step back as the drone hovered onto the skiff and landed. The skiff turned and sped off back towards the outpost. The air was thick with tension as the 3 stood or sat there in silence. Halfway back Phalanx broke the silence. “ **So what order do you serve? Your symbol is found nowhere in my memory banks** ”.

Inge looked down at the drone. “You’ve never heard of the horde? We’re here to bring order to this world. We're at war with the Princess alliance”. “ **The princess alliance does not come up anywhere in my memory. Who are they** "? Inge raised a brow behind her helmet. ‘If the robot was built by the rebels they did a damn good job on it’.

Nathan was the one to answer this time. "The princess alliance is an alliance of Eithera's kingdoms. They refuse to give up their power in exchange for unity. So they send their soldiers with swords and bows to fight us. Their no problem on their own but when a sorcerer or a princess joins in. It can be a bloodbath. I've heard plenty of stories of them torturing soldiers and ripping out their souls for their spells".

The radio suddenly clicked on before Nathan could continue. “I’m guessing you guys found what the thing was since I’m reading it on the skiff with you over”. Ottep’s voice could be heard on it. Inge pulled the radio from her belt and pressed the side. “Yes, we did, over''. “So what is it, over’? “Well it’s kinda hard to explain, it would be better to show you in person, over”. Inge honestly didn’t know how to say it over the radio. ‘Ya we found a robot out here and get this, it says it’s from a spaceship that crash landed forever ago, crazy right’? “Well ok then, I’ll see you back at base, over”. The radio went silent as Inge holstered it.

* * *

-Location-

NCS Pelican

Phalanx was busy overseeing the drones work with what they had and this new development. The thrusters and engine would never work again. They would have to be replaced entirely. The hull had multiple breaches that needed to be patched. Some sections weren’t able to be powered. The reactor was slightly leaking radiation but that could thankfully be fixed. The camera screen switched to the medical room where the drone finished up working on the medical droid. It backed off as the droid turned on. It’s spiderly legs lifted into the air before lifting itself up. It walked over to a table and prepared it for use. The camera switched to a chamber where a pod sat. ‘ **I believe it is time to awaken the captain** ’. The amber material started to liquefy and drain from inside of the pod.

* * *

-Location-

Cryo pod 2

Everything was cold and dark. Was there water around me? I started to hear the sound of water dripping. I tried to open my eyes but suddenly a bright light kept them close. I heard a hiss before something opened. Suddenly I was grabbed by something hard and cold. At first I struggled against it before instantly regretting it. joints popped painfully, muscles groaned in protest.

I calmed down when I realized whatever was holding me was strangely careful and gentle. I was soon placed on something hard. I could feel something push me, whatever I was on didn’t feel 100% solid. I hoped I wouldn't fall. My eyes started to get used to this harsh light. I squirted them open and saw a vague shape above me. It looked down at me. I could hear it trying to talk to me but all I heard was mumbling. I closed my eyes again and tried to fight drifting away but it was fruitless as the world turned dark again. 

A bright light suddenly flashed my eyes as I woke again. It slowly dimmed as I cracked my eyes.

I was laying on a bed. I looked to my right and saw tubes connected to my arm. I reached down to take them off until a hand gently grabbed my wrist. “ **That will not be necessary sir** ”. A woman’s voice sounded. I looked up to see a single blue eye staring down at me. It took me a minute to realize it was the medical droid. All of a sudden I remembered where I was. I was on my ship, I went in my cryo pod to wait for our arrival to Thaatis. Something was wrong, I shouldn't feel this sick for how long it took to get to Thaatis. 

“Phalanx” “ **Yes Captain** ”? The medical droid helped me sit up. “How long have I been asleep? What happened to the ship”? Things were tossed around, holes were in the walls. “ **Captain, is it a good idea to tell you now? You're still recovering from cryo sickness** ”. “I’m fine, but something tells me that my ship isn’t”. I looked up at the speaker when he didn’t immediately respond.

“ **Very well, If my internal calendar is right. Which it is, we’ve been in hibernation for 1,097 years. On our way to Thaatis, we were ambushed. I was able to destroy 2 of the 3. But the last one proved to be too powerful for our arsenal. I activated emergency warp protocols. But not before a rail shot glanced our warp drive. I was able to pull us out of warp before it tore us apart. We thankfully came out near a life-sustaining planet to land. Well, when I say land I mean crash''**. 

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I processed the news. “Why wasn’t I awakened earlier”? 

“ **The warp drive shocked my systems when I took us out of the warp. The world was also covered in enemy signatures. I think that they weren't expecting anyone to find this world. Because nobody came to finish us off after we crashed. So taking what luck we had I chose to fix the ship before waking you up. Once everything was stable I started to reboot myself. It took a lot longer than it should have. When I finished, I was about to wake you until something happened. I have no idea what it was. Some kind of, force overflooded my circuits and forced me to shut down. It wasn’t anything like anything I’ve dealt with before. Viruses and hackers feel like a bug trying to burrow in you. The warp drive felt like being struck by lighting. But this, power. It felt like a giant wave crashing into me and throwing me wherever it wanted. While simultaneously being attacked by a swarm of bugs. Overall it wasn’t a pleasant experience** ”. 

I had no idea what he could have been talking about. Whatever it was it had to be powerful to overwhelm Phalanx. He was supposed to be one of the newest and most advanced AIs to be made. But then again almost 1100 years had past and technology had ample time to evolve. I looked over to a drone holding an info pad. I grabbed it and started to look over the damage reports.

“God this is a mess. Are we running on fumes”? “ **We only have a month’s worth of power left, yess. That brings up another problem. One of our drones was out looking for any form of civilization. It was successful rather quickly. The problem is they don’t seem to be the friendliest. But taking in the facts of our situation I feel this the best outcome we could have gotten** ”. 

I watched as the screen switched over to the drone with 2 soldiers it seemed. “Do we know anything about them? I don’t recognize that symbol”. “ **They say that they’re part of some order called the Horde. They seem to be at war with the local monarchs. They say they use magic and swords. I feel as though they don't trust us at all and are telling outrageous stories to confuse us. Anyway, the drone is now on it’s way to their base of operations. Now that you're awake I believe you should be the one to contact their superiors** ”. 

I huffed with the thought of being at the mercy to this, Horde. “Alright doc, get these tubes out of me”. “ **You need to rest, you're still recovering from cryo sickness** ”. “I’m fine, there is much to be done and I will not waste precious time laying on my ass. Now help me out of this”.

The medical droid sighed before pulling out gauze out of its pack with its lower arms started to pull the IVs out and wrapped gauze over my arm. I threw the blanket off me and slowly moved to a sitting position. A drone placed my clothes on a table. I grunted as my legs shook as I stood up. The medical droid helped support me. A pain shot up my legs from centuries of not being used. The shaking soon subsided as I made my way over to the table.

* * *

...30 minutes later…

Holographic screens surrounded the captain. Each one had a status report on each section of the ship. “Have you checked everywhere for fuel for the reactor”? “ **Yes captain, all reserves have been used and none were in cargo** ”. He tapped on a screen showing him the list of things in cargo. Something very interesting caught his eye. “Phalanx is the RCDs still alive”? A screen switched to a camera in a small cargo hold where 12 pods laid in the center. “ **Only 3 have survived** ”. “A shame, we’ll have to work with 3 then. If the Horde decides to attack I want to be as prepared as possible”. He typed onto a screen before sending a command to the pods.

The pods hissed opened as steam shot out from inside. Soon after, a clawed hand reached out slowly before grabbing onto the side of the pod. A slender figure soon stepped out of the pod. Two glowing red eyes appeared in the wide slit on its domed snake-like head. It stretched its limbs before letting out a yawn. A tail slowly uncurled, the blade at the end shining in the dim light. Soon two other such creatures exited their pods. 

The first one grabbed a dual-sided spear. “Lass'k ssu” a rough snakish voice could be heard. The other two grabbed their weapons before following the first one out of the room. 

The main screen switched to the drone with the Horde soldiers. A lizard person could be seen at the controls tapping onto a keyboard. The other two were standing in front of the drone, possibly blocking it from seeing some code? Soon a beastly humanoid appeared on all the screens. She had a large feminine frame with thick fur covering her body. Her yellow eyes had a natural glare as they looked down at the Horde soldiers. “This better be nothing like the last time soldier”. She said in an annoyed tone. All three gave salutes before the lizard person sounded off. “Good afternoon ma'am, we have come into contact with a drone. It calls itself Phalanx”. The two Horde soldiers stepped aside to reveal the drone.

“ **Good afternoon Ma’am, I am AAQM-19, quartermaster of the NCS-85 Pelican** ”. If the officer was shocked, she hid it well. It wasn’t long before she spoke. “What is your business in horde territory, Phalanx”? “ **Our vessel is low on fuel and is in terrible need of repairs. I come before you to request aid. Our currency may be a bit outdated but we can also trade weapons and ammo in return for fuel and parts** ”. 

“And how do we know you're not with the Rebellion? You said you are the quartermaster of this Pelican. Where is your captain”? I leaned back in my seat. “I’ll take it from here Phalanx”. I pressed a few buttons that switched it to me.

* * *

-Location-

Horde listening post

Ottep’s POV

“ **-but we can trade weapons and ammo in return for fuel and parts** ”. This day was not going at all what I thought it would. There were aliens apparently. Well, I always knew there had to be aliens. But to see an alien robot next to me was something else. “And how do we know you're not with the Rebellion? You said you are the quartermaster of this Pelican. Where is your captain”?

We were all nervous with her cold tone. She was someone you didn’t want to mess with. When we bothered her for parts for the generator for the third time. She cut our ration supply in half for 2 months. The drone was silent for a minute. It seemed to be contemplating what to say next. " **I was busy with other matters. But now you have my full attention** ”. We were all shocked when a new voice came out of the robot. He had a deep and low voice. It was probably because of the drone but it sounded mechanical and unnatural.

“I’m assuming you're the captain”? The drone hovered closer to the screen. “ **You may call me Theta, Captain of the NCS-85 Pelican. I would like to know who I’m addressing** ” She straightened her posture before saying proudly. “Lieutenant Esther of the Horde Empire. I understand that you need supplies and that you're willing to trade weapons”.

She ended with a slight smirk. “I of course need to make sure you're not lying so I’m going to need proof”. The robot paused for a minute before replying “ **Very well, your men are welcomed to come aboard to inspect the weapons** ”. 

Esther merely nodded before looking at us. “Inge, Ottep, you two will go to this ship and meet Captain Theta. I look forward to see this Captain”. Before any of us could argue the connection was cut.

The robot turned to us. " **I'll guide you to the ship** ". Inge followed the drone outside. I was just starting to get warm. I hope the ship has heat. I opened my locker and grabbed my things before turning to Nathan. “Hold down the fort, we’ll be back”. Nathan crossed his arms. “If this is the last time I see you two. I just want to let you know it wasn’t an honor meeting you two”. He said in a sarcastic tone. “Haha Same to you buddy”.

I exited the small listing post and headed towards the skiff where Inge and the bot waited. I climbed up and got settled and we were off. The robot was in the front pointing on which direction to go. I leaned in next to Inge and whispered so the bot wouldn't hear us. 

"Do you think there is a spaceship out here"? Inge just shook her head. "I don't know anymore, I'm starting to believe the little robot. The Captain sounded like he didn't want us on his ship". I thought about it for a second before looking back at her. "Could still be a trap". "Maybe" we remained quiet until we came up to an entrance to a cave. We stopped the skiff outside of it. 

"Why are we at a cave"? I asked with a growl. The robot slowly turned to us. " **My ship crashed through the snow and ice long ago. The heat from entry melted us deeper Into the ground. Do not worry about walking. The cave is wide enough for you to drive through** ". We both looked at each unsure if this was a trap or not. We kept our hands close to our blaster in case. 

Inge drove the skiff slowly into the cave. The robot directed us where to turn when multiple tunnels appeared. We both turned our flashlights on when it started to get darker. We soon entered a chamber. I gazed up at the sparkling lights on the ceiling. Stalagmites made of stone and ice started to appear as we went further down. It was somehow foreboding and beautiful. We slowly made our way through the twisting tunnels and chambers for a good 20 minutes.

When we turned another corner I was in awe with what I saw. Sitting in the center of a large cavern was the wrecked spaceship. The thing was huge but had seen better days. The hull was torn and filled with holes. The left end part looked like it was barely connected with the rest of the ship. Large chunks of ice and rock were on top, some pieces even wedged into the metal. Another bot could be seen on top welding with a hovering platform. 

A large ramp lowered at the end of one of the sides of the ship. There at the top were 2 reptiles like creatures wielding spears. One was maroon and the other was violet. We drove up the ramp and were escorted to a space to park. After landing the Skiff we hopped off and were approached by the two. 

They had snake-like heads. With expressionless red glowing eyes sitting in the dark abyss Of what I guessed were their helmets. They were sleek in design with long arms that ended in claws. One held onto what looked like dual-sided spear/sword weapons. The other held what seemed like hooks at the end on it’s staff. Their legs were big compared to their body. Not oversized but differently big, they could definitely outrun us if we had to run. Both had tails lined with spikes with a blade at the end. The violet one however, had it’s tail starting at the middle of it’s back. I thought they were alive before but getting a closer look you could see the shine of metal in some areas. It could have been armor but it looked engraved into the skin.

They both pointed towards the end of the chamber where a large door was. We took this as a follow us gesture. The ramp slowly raised and closed behind us as we went towards the door. There were containers sprawled all around the ground. Some were tied down with large straps so it wasn’t a complete disaster. I flinched at the sound of clicking. The robot’s walking didn’t sound pleasant as their metal clawed feet scraped slightly on the metal floor.

As we neared the door I could see that an unlucky drone was crushed beneath some crates. When we got to the door we suddenly stopped. We both looked at each other before looking at our escorts. “Why aren't we going through the door”? They merely looked back at us before looking back at the door. Inge gave out a huff and was probably about to yell at the robots for not responding to us. 

She stopped when we both heard the sound of somebody pushing buttons on the other side. 

I tensed up when the door started to open. It wasn’t so much the door groaning open. It was more of the big steps that could be heard on the other side. When they were mostly opened. I stared in awe at the huge metal figure standing on the other side. It's steps boomed as it walked towards us. Our escorts left our side and joined the figure. They stood at attention as the giant stopped. 

" **Welcome to the NCS Pelican, I’m captain Theta of the** **Hinganian Federation** ". He said with a deep rumbling voice.

* * *

**_A/N: DUNDUNDUUUN, First of all, hello and welcome. I am new to writing fanfics and hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. To make it convenient I will post different warnings at the top for each chapter since not all will be the same. This is in case there are certain subjects you don’t want to read but still want to enjoy the story. I will try to post a new chapter every other week but work and school might get in the way so I can’t promise anything._ **

**_The chapters will be around 5K each chapter. I do not write (or type) that often so some sentences may be awkward._ **

**_“_ ** **Las'k su** **_”= let’s go_ **

**_I look forward to working on this story and wish you a good day._ **

  
  



	2. Show n Tell

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_Warning: This chapter contains swearing._ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ”

* * *

...10 Minutes ago...

Theta’s pov

The Horde soldiers were almost at his ship and Theta knew it was impolite not to welcome guests at the front door. He got up from his chair and started to head towards the cargo bay. He took a deep breath and massaged his temples as a headache started to grow. The effects of the Cyro sickness were still affecting him. There was no time for rest though, too much had to be done. As he walked down the hallway towards it he stopped when something caught his eye. It was the room where the Exo suits were stored.

‘The suit would hide my identity. I do not know if humans are equals or slaves in this Horde. It is also a possibility that females are the dominant gender as well. It may be a stretch, but I can’t take any chances in this. The less they know the better’. 

With his mind made up, he entered the room. To his continued annoyance of the ship’s poor condition. He found the room, trashed and damaged. Only one remained all together. It was a donkey class construction suit. Used for heavy lifting with a multitude of tools on the third arm that sat on it’s back. It would have to do. He awoke a nearby terminal and found that the assist gear was still working. It was a welcomed change of pace. Exo suits were very difficult to put on without the robotic arm’s help. 

He looked in the corner to see that 5 minutes had passed and the Horde soldiers would be here any minute now. He had ordered the RCD’s to guide them onto the ship if he didn’t get there before they had arrived. RCD stood for Reaver Class Droid, but he preferred to just call them Reavers. He quickly typed in the commands and stepped onto a small platform. He took his coat off and gave it to an arm. The robotic arms disassembled the suit before starting to place it on Theta. He lifted his arms out as the arms worked as quickly as they could. 

As the last piece clicked on he gave a quick look at the suit to make sure it was all together. Once he knew it was he turned the hud on and waited for it to warm up. The terminal screen changed to show that the soldiers had arrived. Once it was done booting up he broke off in a run towards the bay. He quickly turned a corner only to fall to the ground. 

The ground shook a little from the fall and a small dent formed. “Arghh, damn it”. The room started to spin around him. He slowly picked himself up and held in the vomit threatening to come out. 

After a few moments, the feeling went away. He walked the rest of the way not wanting to test his stomach again. He was still slightly dazed and breathing heavily. Maybe he should have stayed in that bed after all.

As he neared the cargo door he could faintly hear a voice. He couldn’t hear what they were saying though. He did, however, knew it meant the soldiers had arrived.

He unlocked the door and watched the door groan and open painfully slow. He would have to fix that later. He walked up to the two, guests you could call them. The Reavers walked to his side and stood at attention. He turned his full attention to the soldiers. 

" **Welcome to the NCS Pelican, I’m Captain Theta of the Hinganian Federation** ".

He stared down at the two noticing their shock of his appearance. He was intrigued by the one with fur. He had met Lizard people before. He had gotten to know one personally while we’re working on a construction project. 

The furry one, on the other hand, was a species he had never seen before. He stopped himself from staring too much. He didn’t want to offend any of them, this deal had to go as smoothly as possible.

They seemed to quickly snap from their shock and straighten themselves. They gave a quick salute before speaking. “Good evening Sir, I’m Corporal Inge and this is Private Ottep. We are glad to finally meet you in person Captain Theta”. Theta held his hands behind his back.

“ **It is an honor to meet you Corporal. The weapons are stored in the east side of the ship. I would have had you park on that side but the door is unable to open. Now if you would follow me, I will show you to them** ”. Theta turned and started to lead them across the ship.

* * *

3rd pov

The Reavers followed behind without a word. The only noise they seemed to make was the clacking of their steps. Not even the faint sound of breathing. Inge and Ottep looked back at the Reavers. Their gaze was met with Emotionless eyes. The two quickly looked forward, too creeped out by them to look anymore.

The two decided to look over the Captain to try and figure out what he was. He seemed to be wearing some kind of yellow armor. He was giant compared to them. The Captain was almost twice the size of them. A third arm rested on the left side of his back. It was completely mechanical so it was probably a part of the armor they thought. Tools hung on his sides along with some on his back.

It was more of a suit than armor the more they thought about it. A pair of horns sat on top of his head. They looked metallic so they were probably a part of the helmet. 

Halfway across the ship, Theta looked over his shoulder. The Horde Soldiers seemed too nervous to say anything. “ **Do you mind if I ask you a question Corporal** ”? A female voice spoke out of Theta. The two looked up at the Captain in shock. Inge quickly snapped out of her shock. “Uhh, W-wh-what is your qu-question Captain”? Theta looked back forward “ **What can you tell me of these Princesses. You told Phalanx that they could use magic** ”. 

Inge thought for a second. ‘What is the deal with this guy? First he talks like a guy, but now he sounds like a chick’. “Well, they have ruled over their kingdoms for a thousand years. They use magic to rule their people with an iron fist. Any who don’t bow down and serve are either tormented for their amusement or are exiled”. 

Anger started to grow in Inge. “We had enough of it and we rebelled. We didn’t stand a chance against them. That is until the Horde came. They gave us the weapons and tools to fight back their magic. I don’t really know how to explain magic. I just know even with tanks and robots they still are able to put up a fight”. Inge took a deep breath to cool her anger.

Ottep wanted to comfort Inge but he couldn’t show weakness. The Captain could see that the Horde was weak and probably raise his price. Instead, he decided to get her mind off the subject. “Captain, respectfully requesting permission to ask a question”. 

Theta waved his hand and softly shook his head. “ **There will be no need for that. Ask your question** ”. The male voice had appeared again. ‘This guy? Girl? This is getting weird’ Ottep thought. “You said that this was a spaceship. Does that mean you're from one of the moons”?

“ **No, I am not from the moons. I’m from a planet called Ranacon** ”. Inge was the next to speak. “So your saying there are other worlds out there”? 

“ **There is, you sound surprised by this** ”. 

Theta looked over his shoulder again. “We thought there weren't any other worlds out there”. Inge started to wonder if this was some rebel trick. ‘They must somehow be separated from the rest of the galaxy. Long enough for them to forget about other planets’.

“ **Did you never wonder what could be out there when you looked up at the stars** ”? The female voice replaced the male. The two Horde soldiers looked at each other before looking back at the Captain.

“Uhh Captain, what are stars”? The two were surprised when Theta halted suddenly. He shook his head and started to walk again. “ **I must have used the wrong word. I’m talking about the lights in the sky, little dots at night** ”. The two just grew more confused “The moons”? Ottep guessed “ **Forget about it, we’re here** ”. He tapped into a keypad and another giant door slid open.

When they entered the other cargo hold. They could see that a drone was setting crates upright and cleaning up any spilled contents. The two Reavers stood at the entrance. A small bridge could be seen ramshackle up over a small deep ravine. This hold was barely connected to the rest of the ship.

The two soldiers were satisfied with the safety of the bridge when the Captain stomped over it. Seemingly not caring about the integrity of the bridge. The three approached a box, Theta unlatched it and opened it. Inside were sleek looking pistols. Theta took one out and handed it to Inge. She had to use both of her hands to hold it steady.

A drone set a piece of scrap on a crate nearby. Theta leaned in closer to Inge to instruct her on how to use it. “ **You flip this switch to activate it** .  **Then, you just aim and fire** ”. She nodded and did as he said. She watched the blaster light up as she flipped the switch. She raised it and aimed at the scrap. The nozzle glowed red before a bolt of energy shot out and collided with the metal. The scrap was blown apart sending bits of metal everywhere. 

Inge chuckled and looked down at the weapon. Another hunk of metal was set onto the crate and Theta turned to Ottep. “ **Why don’t you use your weapon so you can truly understand the power of mine** ” Ottep nodded and unholstered his baton and aimed it at the jar. 

If the two were paying attention to the Captain they would have seen his eye sockets glowing purple. They extended out and shifted as he watched the baton light up and shoot out a bolt of green energy. The hunk was blasted apart. The eyes retreated back into the helmet and stopped glowing when Ottep started to turn to Theta.

The three spent the next 20 minutes shooting different weapons. The floor was littered with smoldering bits of metal. Inge looked over to the side and saw large cannons laying in huge crates. Her eyes sparkled with wonder at the weapons. “I must fire those beauties”.

Theta gave out a rumbling chuckle and shook his head. “ **It’s best not to fire those. I am trying to fix my ship, not blow any more holes in it** ”. Inge looked down in disappointment. He put a rifle down and turned to the Horde soldiers.

“ **I believe Lieutenant Esther will be pleased with these** ” Theta’s male voice spoke. Inge and Ottep went to put their weapons away when they were stopped by Theta. “ **These weapons will be given to the Horde anyways. You might as well keep that** ”.

Theta gave a quick lesson on how to properly take care of them and how to keep it from overheating. When he saw that Ottep was struggling a bit, he explained more thoroughly. He then turned to the drone and gave it a wordless order while the two looked at their new weapons.

The two started to daydream about showing off their new weapons to others. They wouldn’t be some losers that got sent post 276. They would be the ones who would give the Horde a new edge against the rebels. Although they still didn’t really have a clue who Captain Theta really was. He said he was from another planet. He also said something about stars. It was all strange, but they were positive he wasn’t with the Princess Alliance.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Captain Theta spoke. “ **I believe that is all the demonstrations you need. I’m also running out of scrap, if we keep this up I’ll have to start breaking pieces off my ship** ”. The Captain gave out a low chuckle from his joke. The two snickered as well. Theta started to lead them out of the cargo bay. 

The door was still open when they exited. The reavers closed it and started to follow them again. They started to notice the Captain leading them a different way than before. “Where are we going Captain”? Inge asked “ **The workshop of course. I’ve noticed that those blasters are a little too big for you so I thought I would modify them a little** ”. The two were surprised by this “There’s no need for that sir”. Inge said, Theta merely waved his hand. “ **Nonsense, the last thing anybody wants is an uncomfortable weapon** ”. The female voice had returned. They approached a door, When Theta opened it the two peered in to see what was inside. Tools of various shapes and sizes lined the walls, several workbenches and what looked like a forge of some kind in the middle.

Theta turned to them “ **May I see your weapons** ”. The two handed their blasters to him and he went to one of the workbenches. He first began on Inge’s blaster. “ **Ah a PSP-30 Jack Smith, a fine pistol. Fires class 3 plasma, effective range 28 meters, maximum range 70.1. Each canister holds 50 shots** ”. The two waited for 20 minutes before Inge got her weapon back. The only difference was that the handle was smaller. It was much easier to hold now.

Theta started on Ottep’s next. “ **EAR-42 Jolt, a good blaster. Fires energy bolts instead plasma, effective range 213 meters. Each battery holds up to 200 shots** ”. When Ottep was handed his weapon they all exited the workshop and started to head towards the way they entered. 

Inge was perplexed by the Captain. ‘He didn’t seem to care too much about pleasantries. He was patient with Ottep and gave us our own weapons. He even went out of his way to make them more comfortable’. 

‘The ‘Reavers’ on the other hand were creepy. All they did was stare at us silently. I still don’t know if they’re robots or living things. I could have sworn I saw them breathing but I could have just been seeing things’. 

They entered the cargo bay they parked the skiff in. “Thank you for making our weapons more comfortable”. Inge thanked “ **There’s no need to thank me. An awkward weapon is ineffective, A comfortable one is. Now you should be off, The drone will stay with you so we can keep in contact. It will however remain in sleep mode to conserve battery life** ”. the male voice spoke, the two nodded and climbed up onto the skiff and turned it on. 

They gave out a salute in which Theta returned it. The skiff slowly drove out and started to head towards the tunnel they came in through. Theta’s eyes glowed once more and extended out. He stared at them until they were out of sight. 

The eyes retracted and he went back inside. The large ramp slowly raised up and closed. “ **I will have to look through the data later** ”. He said to himself as he walked back. He suddenly felt his knees weaken as he began to fall. His Reavers quickly caught him before he completely fell. 

“ **Thank you, perhaps I should get some food and water first** ”. “ Du brauchst auch Ruhe, Kapitän” The red one spoke. “ **Vielleicht Ihr Recht, aber nicht nachdem ich etwas Arbeit erledigt bekommen** ”. He replied back in  Hindion. He soon regained his balance and started to walk to the command deck. The two Reavers stood by close in case he fell again.

* * *

-Location-

Frozen wastelands

The wind seemed to have picked up and dark clouds could be seen rolling in. “Great, it looks like it’s going to snow”. Ottep growled at the thought and shivered slightly. Inge sighed ‘leave it to Ottep to always complain about the cold’. She rather liked it when it snowed. She would watch it outside of a window some nights. It was peaceful and always calmed her.

When they went over a hill they could see a snow beast in the distance. They had seen them every once in a while. Inge thought about the first time they had seen one. She remembered freaking out and trying to make explosives out of the baton packs. Nathan had told her that they were native to the frozen wastelands and had never attacked the Horde or Rebels before.

He then tried to scold her about zoning out on the briefs they went through before they got sent here. It wasn’t her fault that they were so boring. 

We went by the snow beast. The drone seemed to stare at it. Inge noticed that the eye had turned red for a second before turning back to its usual blue. It continued to stare at it even when it was out of view.

We parked the Skiff in its usual spot and threw the tarp over it. We headed inside just as it was starting to snow. We headed towards the post with Nathan waiting at the door. Ottep rushed forward and ran inside. Nathan used to this, stepped out of the way. Inge however wasn’t paying attention to either of them. She was staring down at the drone. When they had all entered Inge leaned on a wall. 

The drone had picked a corner to rest by. Inge watched the drone for a few minutes trying to think what the blinking red was for. She waved Nathan over to her. He walked over and crossed his arms. “Please tell me you didn’t damage the skiff again”. 

Inge threw her arms up “What! No, I didn’t break it. No, I wanted to talk to you about something”. She grabbed Nathan and led him further away from the drone. “On our way back we spotted a snow beast. It was scuttling around like they usually did. Everything was fine until the drone looked at it. Its eye changed red for a second. It even looked in its direction when it disappeared behind a hill”.

Nathan put his hand on the chin of the helmet. “Maybe it’s never seen one before and it took a picture”. Inge shook her head “Maybe, but I still think it was weird”. Nathan thought for a second before remembering what he was going to ask.

“How was the spaceship by the way? What did you see, was it shiny? What type of weapons were there”? Nathan asked excitedly, he wanted to know everything about the spaceship.

Inge took her helmet off and set it in her locker. She gave Nathan a small glare to shut him up. Nathan snapped out of it and crossed his arms. “I just want to know what it's like ok. - _ Huff-  _ I’ll go ask Ottep”.

Inge looked to the drone before closing the door and going to the storage room for some grub. 

Nathan looked back to Inge, she seemed tired. She probably needed some space, but it was still a pain when she got moody. He sighed before walking to Ottep. 

‘Inge always stays up longer then she needs to. I don’t know why she does. There's nothing to do around here except listen to the news back at the fright zone and write empty reports’.

He thought back to when the three had left to inspect the weapons. That Esther had told him that she would be there personally in a couple of days. She also told him that she had notified lord Hordak of what was going on. 

He shuddered at the thought of lord Hordak being here personally. He was glad that there was an actual spaceship here and not some rebel trap. He would have to wait until the storm passed to update her on the situation.

He sat next to Ottep who was enjoying the heat again. He looked up to Nathan having his helmet removed. “Looks like you're stuck with us still huh”. Ottep jokes. Nathan just shook his head. “So, were the weapons up to code”? “Yep, the things packed quite the punch. He even let us keep one”. Ottep said as he stretched his arms behind his head and laid back. 

“Ooouu, let me see let me see”. Nathan snapped his hands as a give me sign, Ottep gave out a huff. “Alright alright, here just don’t go blowing holes in the walls. I want to keep the heat in”. He leaned down and picked his new blaster and handed it to Nathan.

He ogled at the rifle. “How does it work”? 

Ottep sat back up pointed to various spots. “All you have to do is flip this switch to turn it on and pull this trigger. This button here turns the safety on and off. This green light turns red when it is off”.

“Coool” Nathan eyes sparkled with delight at the piece of technology. “What was the ship like anyway. Don’t skip out on any details, we do have to write up a report for the Lieutenant". 

Ottep knew it was a half lie, ya they needed to report what they saw but Nathan mostly wanted to know everything. He gave out a sigh/hiss and started to tell Nathan about the ship.

“The ship was big. It could easily fit dozens of tanks and bots in its cargo holds. I could see turrets on the outside of it, they could probably destroy this outpost in 1 shot. It was however in ruins. There were holes all over the thing. Everything inside looked like a tornado tossed everything around. We had to cross a makeshift bridge to get to the weapons. There were alot of weapons by the way. There were even cannons but we never fired those. I don’t know how the Captain is ever going to get that thing flying again".

Nathan wished he could have seen it with his own eyes. “What exactly was in it”? Ottep sighed/hissed again and closed his eyes. “Well, it was mostly just crates in the cargo holds. There wasn’t anything interesting in the hallway. He did however bring us to his workshop. He was the one who made these less awkward to hold”. He then remembered the Reavers

“There were actually these things, Reavers I think they were called. They kinda looked like me but way meaner looking. They had spikes all over them. They even had blades on their tails. I think they were his guards or something. They never said anything and they just followed us around. They looked alive, but with how creepy those things were I wouldn’t be surprised if they were just robots”. 

“What was the workshop like”? Ottep rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘This was going to take a long time’

* * *

-Location-

NCS Pelican

Theta’s pov

Theta sat on his captain chair catching his breath. A drone flew in holding two rations and a large canteen of water. He grabbed the canteen and unscrewed the top. He looked up at the main screen as he slowly drank. An alert popped up showing a creature on it. “Shit” he grumbled, it was no doubt an Elexan beast. It wasn’t one he had seen before but it had their handy work written all over it. Another problem was that it was huge and looked heavily armored. It most likely wasn’t the only one either. If any of them found his ship he would be doomed.

The ship’s guns were all destroyed, the security bots were too small to penetrate the armor. The Reavers might be able to take one or two down. But once one found them, even if it was killed it would alert others of his location. 

He opened a ration and poured water into it. A packet inside started to heat up until the water started to boil. He watched the footage again to see if he missed anything. 

‘Was it looking for something? If it was, why was this thing looking? The Elexans had so many creatures that could search more effectively. Hell, even a scouting team with the barest of equipment would be a better pick’.

He thought of who could be controlling it. ‘The Horde couldn't be a part of the empire. The only ones who could possibly have any affiliation with the Elexans were those princesses. It made perfect sense, those ass hats loved having royalty rule as small government’. He shook the water around to help speed the process.

‘One thing doesn't add up though. Why would the Horde call the Princesses rebels? The Horde sounded like the rebels from the sound of things. The Horde could also be a new empire rising and taking over old Elexan territory. 1100 years did pass after all. Anything could have happened, hmm still too much I don’t know about to come to any solid conclusions’. 

He looked down to see that the packet had spent itself. He poured the used water to the side not caring about the mess. He took a smaller package out of the bag and opened it. Grey sludge slowly dripped out back into the ration bag. “ **I advise against eating that sir** ”. Phalanx could be heard above him. He hated to admit but the AI was right. 1000 years did go by and some of the rations probably didn’t make it. Perhaps he could just put it through the food dispenser.

He set the bag down beside his chair. He brought up a screen and looked to see if the food dispenser was working. The machine would use the nutrients from the sludge and make something edible. He finally found it in the reports, only to growl in irritation to find it destroyed beyond repair. Just like half of his ship.

He slammed his fist and gave out a roar. “DAMN THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS FOR BREAKING MY FFUCKING SHHHIIP”! He grabbed the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths to calm down. He looked up at the screen before swiping it away. 

“No worries, I’ll just get some rations that aren't spoiled”. He brought up a camera in the ration storage room. A pipe could be seen broken above the boxes with water everywhere. The sludge was everywhere with most of the boxes torn. 

He immediately swept the screen away and took another deep breath. He would have to ask the Horde soldiers for more help. He drank more water as his free hand brought up a screen. He tapped a few buttons and the main screen switched to the drone in the Horde post.

He closed the canteen and set it on the armrest. He turned the drone fully on and moved it towards the two Horde soldiers sitting. Tapping on the screen some more to change his voice he then spoke. 

“ **Private Ottep, I require some assistance** ”. The two jumped up and turned to the drone. Ottep seemed to clear his throat before talking. “Captain Theta, what can I do for you sir”. “ **My ration supply seems to have been destroyed. Can you spare any from your supply** ”? The lizard seemed to think for a second before standing up. “I’ll go ask Inge, but I’m sure we could spare some”.

He watched the Private walk out of the room and disappear deeper into the outpost. He turned back towards the other Horde soldier. “ **I don’t believe we have ever spoken before** ”. Theta turned his head slightly, he hadn’t seen this one's face before. The Horde soldier sat up straight “Private first class Nathan Sir, and no Sir we haven’t”. 

“ **There’s no need for that sir shit Nathan. Just call me Theta** . Nathan seemed to unstiffen and relax a little. “Well Theta I was wondering if I could ask you something”. This could be the perfect opportunity to answer some of his questions. “ **How about this Nathan, you ask one and I’ll ask one. Sound fair** ”?

Nathan nodded, I made the drone motion for him to sit. “What’s the NCS stand for”? “ **That’s a simple one, it stands for nuclear cargo space. Nuclear because it’s powered that way, cargo is what it was designed for. Space because it is after all a space vessel. Now my turn, what can you tell me about the snow monster** ”?

“Well, there’s not much we know about them. They're native to the frozen wastelands. They're pretty docile, they've never attacked us before and kinda just keep to themselves”. It was reassuring that the beasts didn’t seem to attack the Horde. It probably meant that the princesses were not controlling them, but he couldn’t be sure yet.

They continued to trade questions and answers. Nathan learned how the different robots worked along with a basic understanding of the RCDs. He learned more about the Horde and this Princesses Alliance. From what he understood the Horde was crushing the Rebels resistance harder than it sounded like.

It seemed whatever this magic was, it wasn’t as powerful as Inge made it sound like. But if life and history have ever taught him anything, was that you should never underestimate a weapon. Then again he could be holding something back from him.

In the middle of our conversation, Ottep came back telling him that they could spare a box of rations. It was better than nothing, he had told me that they would have to wait til the storm passed. I couldn't wait any longer, I could feel myself wasting away with each passing minute.

“ **There will be no need for that Ottep. I’ll just send one of my Reavers to get it** ”. Ottep nodded and took a seat in the other chair. “So what are you two talking about”? “He’s telling me about his ship, and I'm telling him about the Horde and Eternia”. 

“ **Well, I would love to continue this exchange, but I need to fix drones and order Reavers** ”. “Of course Theta” Nathan seemed disappointed to end our conversation. I knew what it felt like to work with nothing but muscle heads. I ended the transmission and called up one of my Reavers.

I got up and went over to a table with tools on it. A drone came in holding a damaged one. It set it on the table and went back to do whatever task it was doing. I heard the doors open again as I was working on the damaged drone. I turned to see that it was one of my Reavers.

It was the blue one with the axes. “Hmmm, I haven't given you a name yet have I”? “Keiner von unss hat Namen, die waren vorher nicht nötig. Wenn Ssie glauben, dass Ssie notwendig ssind, dann werde ich dankbar für jeden Namen, den Ssie mir geben”. The Reaver spoke in the Captain’s native language. 

It took me a few seconds to think up a name that would suit the creature. “From now on you will be known as Wojciech. Now I have a task for you, there is a box in the Horde outpost I need you to get for me. Tell your siblings to come to me so I may name them. Now go, I must have the box as soon as possible”. Wojciech brought a fist to his chest before leaving the room.

I’m going to need to teach or get Phalanx to teach them how to speak English. With that thought out of the way, I went back to my work.

* * *

**A/N: Don't have much to say besides here's the edited CH 2.**

**Translations: “** **Du brauchst auch Ruhe, Kapitän” = “** **_You need to rest as well, Captain_ ** **”**

**“Vielleicht Ihr Recht, aber nicht nachdem ich etwas Arbeit erledigt bekommen” = “** **_Perhaps your right, but not after I get some work_ ** **”**

**“Keiner von uns hat Namen, die waren vorher nicht nötig. Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie notwendig sind, dann werde ich dankbar für jeden Namen, den Sie mir geben” =** **_“None of us have names, there was no need for them before. If you believe they are necessary then I will be thankful for any name you give me”_ **


	3. Can't Catch A Break

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_Warning: This chapter contains swearing._ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ”

* * *

-Location-

Frozen Wastelands

Wojciech walked out of the cave and looked around. It had been the first time he had ever been in a landscape that wasn't a city. The wind and snow blew against his scales with no effect. He was designed to handle the worst of environments for hours. He knelt down and picked up some snow. He had never seen snow before. It felt cold and wet. It reminded him of ice, but ice was solid, this was loose like sand. He gave it a sniff, It smelled fresh and clean. 

He was used to the smell of chemicals, oil, and metal. But this didn’t smell like any of that, he didn’t really know what to think of it. The whole land smelled clean. ‘If it smells fresh maybe it tastes fresh’. He thought to himself as he nibbled on it. It was cold and a little crunchy before it melted. 

He didn’t need to drink or eat often, but when he did. It would always have a bad after taste of chemicals or just be stale and bland. This however tasted refreshing and clean. He stood back up and studied his surroundings, there wasn’t much to look at with the blizzard. 

The wind seemed to scream some unknown tune. The snow dancing along in some mass chaotic dance. Each snowflake with several dance partners. The poetry program seemed to be kicking in. He had no idea why he had it, probably some joke that accidentally got left in. Wojciech made sure his axes and pistol were strapped tight to him. Once he was sure they were, he took off on all fours into the storm.

He rushed through the landscape with glee. He wasn’t just running all willy nilly, a signal from the ship guided him. A small smile grew on his face as he picked up his pace. The snow and wind pushed him back but he wouldn’t be slowed down. He had never been able to run like this before. The labs and ships when he wasn’t in a stasis pod were cramped.

He ran the whole way and slowed down when he could make out the outpost in the distance. He stood up and jogged towards it catching his breath a little. He stopped at the door and was unsure how to do this.

‘I just knock right? I really hope they don’t try to talk to me. I can’t understand them outside of the ship’. Wojciech gave out an irritated sigh. He also didn’t have much experience interacting with people that weren't orders or his kind. He had more experience, or uploaded experience at least. Of killing people rather than mingling with them.

He curled his hand and gave a light knock. He waited a few moments before he heard steps near the door. The door soon opened to reveal a Horde soldier he had not seen before. He was a good bit smaller than Wojciech. “(Ah you must be the Captain’s Reaver. I’ll go get the rations)”. The Horde soldier turned and started to walk away before he stopped and turned back to me. “(Aren't you coming in)”? 

Wojciech had no idea what he was saying. ‘Does he want me to come in’? He walked in cautiously in case that wasn’t what he wanted. When the Horde soldier didn’t yell at him he relaxed a little and closed the door behind him. The Soldier turned back and walked into another room.

Wojciech took this time to look around. It was a decent sized room. There were two doors to his left. The walls were bare for the most part with a few cables and a poster. He noticed The lizard man watching him near the control panel. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Their staring contest was over when the first Soldier walked back in with a large box. 

He seemed to struggle with it a little bit. Wojciech walked over to help the small one and grabbed the box “(Thanks)”. 

Wojciech turned to leave before the small one stopped him. “(Excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions if you didn’t mind)”. Wojciech just turned his head in confusion.

“(Can you not speak)”? All of this talking was making Wojciech irritated. A drone went up to the small one and started to talk to him. He blocked them out to keep himself from getting any more irritated. “ **Wojciech, return to the ship** ”. He looked back to the drone when he heard his Captain’s voice. “Right away Captain” he then turned back to the door and opened it with his tail.

He walked outside to the cold and took off in a jog back to the ship. He was glad to finally be out of there. The urge to just tear them apart was starting to grow in him. They were the same size and shape as the enemies in the combat simulations. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. 

He looked down at the box with annoyance. He wouldn’t be able to run as he had on his way here. He would have to keep a jog to keep balance. The last thing he wanted to do was drop and damage whatever could be in it. He would just have to be content with the pace he was going now.

* * *

-Location-

NCS Pelican

A day had passed since I had awoken from my millennium long slumber. The rations I had received from Wojciech had helped me recover my strength. I also no longer felt as weak with the short nap I had taken. It all reminded me of the times I would drink too much and wake up groggy and wanting to go back to bed. 

I quickly changed that thought before I started to think about home. I tapped on a screen to see if the storm had passed yet. The sensors indicated that it was still up but starting to weaken. I walked back to my workbench and went back to working on another broken drone. 

I had fixed two drones and was currently working on a third. I sadly had to cannibalize one for parts. While there were spare parts for them. There weren't that many, enough to fix 2 or 3 minor damaged drones. I really wish I had the time to load up the proper supplies and all of the cargo. Leave it to those snob nosed bastards to come out of nowhere. The thought faded when I screwed the last screw in.

It took a few seconds before clicks and whirls could be heard as it activated. The eye sockets glowed yellow as the little drone picked itself up and hovered. It looked at me before giving a happy beep as it hugged me. I gave out a deep chuckle as I patted its head. It let go and gave a cute salute and hovered off to fulfill its new orders that were no doubt filling its head.

It was nice to see that the personality chip was working. Those little drones always did bring a smile to me with their cuteness. It was a part of their design to relieve loneliness to crew members on long voyages. With a smile on my face, I began to work on another drone. It seemed this would be the last drone to fix. The last one was too fucked up to fix with what parts and skill I had.

“Phalanx put on some tunes would you”. “ **Of course Captain** ” the AI sounded like he was half paying attention while he was doing his work. I had to give it to the man or gal who designed Phalanx. He almost seemed alive, “~Just take those old records off the shelf~”. ‘Ah, a classic’. Listening to music while I worked was always bliss.

As I took broken parts out, my thoughts started to drift. ‘I wonder what type of music the Horde has. They look like a techno or punk type people’. I then started to think about the weapons they had. ‘Their weapons did seem weaker than a pistol but it was still impressive for what it was. It looked like a baton but it fired like a blaster, It most likely functioned as a melee weapon as well. A weapon that could change from range to melee would be helpful. It was also a good amount smaller than the pistol. The Horde soldiers did seem to have a little trouble holding the weapons. It would no doubt hurt the deal but It would most likely be enough’.

I tore out a frayed wire and began to solder in a new one. Replace that motor, reconnect this other wire and finally replace one of the eyes and this drone was good as new. 

Just like the last one it gave out a happy beep and flew off to get to work. After drinking some water, I ordered a drone to start bringing me the damaged security drones. I reorganized my tools and threw the broken parts to the side. I looked over to a screen to see that only a few hours had passed. ‘That was faster than I thought it would take. If I can get the rest of the robots fixed this fast. I would be done by the end of the day’.

It seemed like my luck was finally starting to turn around. 

That was until the whole ship started to shake as a loud groan echoed through it. I leaned onto the bench and covered my ears from the horrible noises. Even with all of the thick walls, I could hear the sound of metal snapping and tearing in the distance. The awful sounds finally stopped with a deafening boom. 

I barely caught myself with that final shake.“Phalanx what the fuck was that”?! I picked myself up and started to head out of the room. “ **It seems most of the east cargo bay has finally fallen off. Along with a drone being crushed in the process** ”. After punching the door controls I stormed out. 

“God damn it! At this rate we’ll never get this ship into the fucking air”! I walked with purpose wanting to see the damage myself. I was not happy whatsoever when I did arrive. The entire section looked like something giant ripped it. Crates were scattered everywhere. Some were even smashed open with most of their contents broken. All the drones were flying around confused on what to do.

I brought two fingers to my mouth and gave out a whistle. The drones all seemed to stop and hover towards me. ”You will be divided into two teams” I pointed to the ones to my left. “You will be group 1. You will start grabbing all of the cargo from here and bring it over to the west side” I turned to the ones on my right “You lot will be group 2. Your job is to start cleaning and organizing the west cargo bay. I want anything and everything that isn’t a weapon crate to be set to the side as much as possible. I also want you to start storing all the broken gear into the empty rooms in the ship”. 

I looked behind me to see my Reavers had arrived as well. I looked back to group 1. “Once you are done, help the others organize and move crates around”. I clapped my hands and they all scattered to go do their jobs. I fully turned to the Reavers.

The red one was now known as Max, short for Maximillian. The violet one was now Loralie. “Loralie I want you to help the drones organizing the cargo. Wojciech, I need you to help bring weapons in. I know this isn’t what you were designed for but I need as much help with this as possible”. The two bowed their heads and brought their fists to their chests. “Wir werden Sie nicht Kapitän”. With that, they went to do their duties. 

“Follow me Max” I led him to the engineering room where there was more space and tools. “Go grab my tools from the command deck”. Max gave a bow and ran off. The reason I wasn’t working here was simply because it was warmer in the command deck. “Phalanx I want you to only heat up the Engineering room and command deck. There’s no point in wasting power trying to heat up the cave”.

The whole ship was being heated up before this whole mess. It would have been nice to heat up the hallways and other rooms. But with the new giant hole, it would be impossible to keep the heat in.

I quickly readied the workbench. Tapping on the workbench wall activated a screen. I scrolled through the files until I found most of the blastor schematics. I grabbed a nearby tablet and checked some of the outside cameras. 

“Phalanx I need you to wake up the security drones and send a few out. Swap them out every once in a while so they can charge. I’m not taking any chances”. “ **Right away captain** ” The AI no longer seemed tired and sounded wide awake. 

I heard the door open with Max coming in with most of the tools and setting them on the bench. I started to organize them while he went out to get the rest. After Max got back, I sent him off to grab some of the broken blastors. “Let me know when the storm passes or something happens” I ordered Phalanx. 

While I waited I cleared some of the wreckage in the room to a corner. I was going to need the space. Maximillian soon came back with his arms full and even holding a few with his tail. “Thank you Maximillian, now go help your siblings”. The Reaver gave a bow before leaving. I soon began to fix the weapons I could. Any blastors too damaged to be fixed would have to be scrapped for parts. 

With this new problem, I would need as many blasters as possible. Not only would I need material and parts but heavy equipment to raise and reattach the west bay back on. I prayed that the Horde was in desperate need of these weapons. I didn’t know for sure but they most likely had vehicles for construction.

I began to think of what else I had to trade. ‘The ship also had some medical and construction supplies if I remembered right. I could trade those as well, perhaps even use some of the materials for the ship. The medicine most likely has spoiled but I would have to look through it to be sure’.

I had a lot of work cut out for me, more so than before. I doubted that I would be able to fix all of the blasters. The storm would probably last another day or two at the very least. I was glad there was a storm while this happened. No one could have heard all of that racket with a blizzard raging.

* * *

...3 days Ago...

-Location-

Kingdom of Snows

A woman sat at her desk writing a letter. She was the court sorceress, serving the royal family for 5 years now. Her writing was interrupted when one of her artifacts started to gleam. Pausing at her paperwork she turned around and looked at the object. She rose from her seat and walked over to the pedestal where it sat. 

It was a sphere with small blue gems all around it with a bigger green one on top. It was a first one’s artifact, an heirloom passed down the generations. She had always thought it was just for decoration. It was now proving her wrong with the green stone faintly pulsing.

She rushed back to her desk and quickly wrote a short letter. She then rolled the letter up and tied it in twine. “Izzy” she called out, a snowy owl looked down from its perch and flew down. The sorceress stretched her arm out for the owl to land. She handed the owl the rolled-up letter. “Izzy sweetie, I need you to give this to King Whittaker. Now with haste”. She swung her arm up as Izzy took off. She waved her hand and a window opened up to let the owl out.

She closed the window with another wave and rushed back over to the artifact. The greenstone was still pulsing. She waited for the King to arrive before she did anything. All of the artifacts had been dormant for centuries. She knew the King would want to see this.

She only had to wait a few minutes before knocking could be heard from her door. “Come in”! The door opened to show A young man. He wore simple yet elegant clothes with a silver necklace around his neck. hair could be seen starting to grow around his chin. A light blue crown sat on top of his head.

“Madam North, Is it true one of the artifacts has activated”?! The man asked with excitement. A small smile grew on her face from the man’s excitement. “Yes my King, it started to glow just a few minutes ago”. The King quickly made his way to the sorceress. A large burly man followed the King inside. He wore thick fur clothing with a large sword strapped to his side.

“What is it doing Madam North”? Whittaker asked with great interest. “Besides lighting up, I’m not sure. But I’m positive that an identity spell will tell us more” she replied with a smile.

She drew a large symbol with her hands and pushed it onto the artifact. The symbol seemed to mold around it, the sorceress held on to a spectral line. The King watched with great interest. The two men stood silently so as to not disturb her concentration. 

North’s world started to go dark as she concentrated on the spell. She could “see” both the artifact’s magic and the king’s. Although she could only really sense the King’s magic. The artifact’s magic could be seen as clear as day. 

She could feel it giving out commands as if it wanted to tell her something. She dug a little deeper, no it didn’t want to tell her something, it wanted to show her something. As if it was trying to give her directions to an unknown location.

She dispersed the spell and scanned over the sphere for any other changes. She reached out to the artifact and touched the green stone with her finger. The sphere then ceased to pulse. They held their breath waiting to see what would happen. After a minute the sorceress sighed when nothing happened. 

“Well that was disappointing” she turned to the King with her smile replaced with a frown. “I apologize for wasting your time Whittaker”. The King merely shook his head “You didn’t waste my time. It is a shame though. I guess the first ones tech was a dud". 

The King picked up the artifact and flipped it around, looking over it. It suddenly started to glow again. The King reeled back in surprise. 

“Whittaker”! Madam North yelled out before beginning to use her magic to levitate it away from the King. The king’s personal guard stepped forward to grab the artifact if need be. “Wait Madam North, it just surprised me is all”. The sorceress calmed down but kept her guard up in case the artifact did turn a threat to the King.

The greenstone seemed to be pulsing again. The King stared at the green gem mesmerized by the light. He slowly brought his finger to the green gem and pressed his finger against it. It felt smooth and warm, he then pushed the gem in. The gem began to glow brighter. It then slowly rose off Whittaker's hands . Some of the smaller blue gems shimmered and sent out faint beams of light in a direction.

It then hovered over Whittaker’s shoulder and continued to send out faint beams of blue light. The King started to walk around to watch the beams move and point in a certain direction even when he turned. “It seems to be pointing somewhere”. Madam North used her magic to scan the object of any ill intent towards Whittaker.

When it gave off no such feeling she calmed down. “Ambrose, I need you to gather a small troop and prepare enough supplies for a week's journey”. The man merely nodded his head and gave out a grunt. Whittaker glanced at the artifact for a second before leaving as well. “Wait my King, we don't even know if it’s pointing towards something. It could just be broken, It's 1000 years old”.

The king stopped and faced the women. “I know this all seems sudden. But something deep down tells me that I need to follow the light. I understand your doubt but I must see if it really is leading me somewhere. If it makes you feel better, I'll only go a day’s worth out and if nothing changes, I’ll come back”.

Madam North stared at the man until she finally gave out a huff. “Very well, but I’m coming along”. The King gave a smirk “very well”. Whittaker then turned back to the door and walked out. Madam North went back to her desk to finish the letter she first had been working on. 

She heard a light tapping on the window and looked up. She had forgotten about Izzy. She waved her hand and opened the window to let the owl back in. It flew back to its perch and watched North. She was nearly done with the letter and just had to scribble a few more sentences before she signed it. It was a letter for her friend Castaspella. It had been a few years since the last time she had seen her friend. The last time they saw each other was when she visited 3 years ago to see all of her old friends.

She only had a few friends here. She rolled the letters up and placed them into a tube. She looked over to Izzy before opening a drawer. Inside were dead mice kept fresh thanks to some minor enchantments. She raised one out and flew it towards the owl. It quickly bit onto it and swallowed it whole. Izzy ruffled his feathers and picked at his wings. “Izzy I need you to take this to Castaspella”. The snowy owl looked up from his wing before going back to cleaning.

“Oh, you lazy bird” North chuckled. “There’s a warm bath and tasty rabbit treats in it for you”. Izzy looked up and looked like he was thinking it over before nodding yes. “Good to see we’ve come to an agreement,” She said with sarcasm. She held the tube up to the bird. Izzy then grabbed the tube and took off into the sky. North looked around her room, she had to pack for the trip.

* * *

...3 days later...

The group had made progress despite the blizzard. Whittaker used his magic to lighten the snow around them. The only reason they were still moving this far was because the light was growing stronger. The beam was now so bright it helped guide them through the storm and night. There were 12 of them in total.

King Whittaker, Madam North, Ambrose, Cupun the man in charge of the reindeer. There was Kirima who was the navigator, Uki her assistant. The other six were royal guards brought along in case they ran into any trouble. A few reindeer were near the end pulling sleighs of supplies.

Cupun and Uki were currently looking over a map. All of the guards seemed to be half asleep. Ambrose kept a watchful eye on the landscape, he narrowed his eyes at the guards. Whittaker kept silent and focused on the light. They were getting close, he could feel it.

They had just passed over a hill when they spotted a cave. “A cave, perfect” Whittaker said with exhaustion. Keeping the blizzard at bay was starting to drain too much of his magic. The group soon started to set up camp inside. Ambrose and the guards were setting up tents and preparing a fire to warm up. Cupun and Uki were tending to the reindeer while Kirima looked around the cave and looked through her journal.

Whittaker was helping his men unpack when he noticed that the beam was pointing down at an angle. He walked further into the cave and could see slight changes in the direction. He turned and walked over to Kirima. “Kirima do you know anything about this cave”? “I do! It took me a minute to figure out where we were but we’re in the frozen abyss”.

“What’s with the grim title”? Whittaker asked. She walked over to her reindeer and grabbed a large parchment. “There’s stories of people getting lost forever. A monster that guards these icy caverns. If you’d like, I could tell you one of my favorite tales of this place”. Whittaker took a seat on a stone “let’s hear it”.

A small smirk grew on her face as she began her tale. “50 years ago, a small band of Marauders were running from a group of soldiers. They soon discovered one of the entrances to the cave”. She spread out the parchment to reveal a map of the cave. She turned to Whittaker and continued with her tale.

“Thinking they could lose their hunters in the caves they went down. The soldiers hearing the rumors of the cave decided to leave them to their fate. So in a way they did lose their pursuers. As they ventured down, they quickly found themselves lost. Dead ends at every turn, chasms, and pits everywhere. they tried to go back the way they came”. She waved her arms dramatically and fake a face of despair.

“But when they started to follow their tracks back they discovered something horrible. There were tracks that were not theirs. They were as big as a bear’s but the claws were as long as their forearms. What was even more frightening was that none of them heard anything. The soldiers waited for hours before deciding to leave. As they were just leaving they could hear screams coming from inside the cave”. Everyone had stopped doing what they were doing except Uki and Ambrose who both merely rolled their eyes.

“They peered down into the cave, The screams began to shrink until only one could be heard. They could see one of the marauders covered in blood and claw marks. He ran straight for them before the beast lept on him. It turned its gaze to the soldiers standing right outside of the cave. Its red eyes seemed to pierce through their souls”.

“They all stood frozen in fear and watched it stand up. It gave out a terrible screech, the men and women snapped out of the trance and ran away as fast as they could run”. She leaned in and started to whisper.

“This wasn’t the only time something like this had happened. Many explorers and prospectors that didn’t head to the warnings were never seen again. If you listen closely, you can hear the voices of the lost victims, still looking for a way out of the abyss. Some say before the guardian kills you, the ghosts will scream out and go silent before, RAAAAAAA” she suddenly jumped at them all. They all jumped back, two of the guards even screamed.

She broke out laughing and pointed at them. “Y-y-you should have s-seen the look on your faces. It was absolutely priceless”. She fell over cackling and hugging her sides. The men gave out a glare before Ambrose grabbed them by the shoulders. “Enough storytime, we still have things to unpack”. His gruff voice carried authority, the guards begrudgingly went back to work. Ambrose walked up to Whittaker and sat next to him. “Lazy dogs, it’s been too long since they've been out of the castle. How are you holding out”?

The king gave out a strained sigh. “Just a little tired from riding, perhaps it’s been too long since I’ve been out of the castle”. The other man gave out a short chuckle. “You clearing the blizzard around us probably isn’t helping either”. Whittaker gave out a yawn and nodded. “It doesn't matter. Whatever the light is leading us we seem to be close. It must be in this cave somewhere. I hope that Kirima’s story is just that, a story”. 

Ambrose stood up and cracked his knuckles. “If there is a monster down there. It will fall to our might”.

Whittaker chuckled and got up, the two started to walk back to the camp when the ground began to lightly shake. The sound of metal screeching could faintly be heard. Chunks of ice began to fall from the ceiling. Whittaker raised his hands and used his magic to strengthen the ice around them. 

The reindeer were spooked by the shaking and noise and started to panic. Cupun pulled out a flute and started to play a soft melody. The animals began to calm down, the melody also calmed everyone’s nerves as well. The shaking grew intense for one last shudder before a boom echoed from deep within the cave.

Everyone looked back at each other unsure what had just happened. “What the hell was that”? One of the guards asked. “Sounded like it came from farther inside the cave”, another said. Whittaker straightened his posture. “Whatever it is, it must be related to the first ones. We must go at once; Cupun, Uki, Ekon, stay back and watch the camp and reindeer”.

He then turned to the others. “I know we have been traveling for days and you would like nothing more than to rest. But we can not let this opportunity pass us. This might be what the rebellion needs to fight back the Horde”.

The remaining guards nodded and gathered their things and prepared to set off again. “Are you positive we shouldn’t rest first, you have used a great amount of your magic keeping that blizzard off us”. Madam North said with worry as she walked up to him. “He is fine my lady, and if we do need magic we have you as well. You are the court Sorceress for a reason Madam North”. Ambrose said with confidence, the words did sway some of the women’s worry but not completely. “I’m just saying we should approach this with caution”. Whittaker placed a hand on her shoulder. “I understand you're worried, but we’ll be fine. Besides, what stands a chance against the king of snows, the Captain of the royal guard, the most powerful sorceress in the north and five of the kingdom's finest”?

“You make a good point”. Whittaker nodded and turned to the tunnel that led further in the cavern. He checked the sphere. It was still sending out a beam of light. He looked behind him to see the royal guard ready with a few of them holding torches. They then ventured down into the frozen abyss. Whittaker and Kirima were at the front looking over the map.

“Ok, so we’re here at the east entrance. Now with what direction the artifact is pointing it’s best if we go through here. This leads to a chamber with multiple passageways that connect with most of the cavern”. Kirima slid her mittened hand across the map.

“How come you have a map to a place that’s infamous for a monster that kills everyone”. One of the guards asked. 

“Well like I said, they were stories. A few decades back, a group of spelunkers decided to explore the frozen abyss despite the stories. It took weeks to fully map out the surface levels. They did, however, write down in their notes and journals that they always felt like they were being watched. When they started to explore the lower levels of the cave their notes started to get strange. Eyes in the dark, missing tools, food disappearing. They stopped exploring when two of them disappeared. Their journals didn’t say anything about it and when questioned they said a cave in happened. The map was made of the surface levels and remained incomplete. So perhaps the guardian does exist and didn’t see the spelunkers as a threat”.

She held the map up with a grin. “I, however, got the original map here. It has some of the lower levels on it and if I were to guess. What we're looking for will be there. What do you think we’re looking for anyway? I’m hoping it’s a forgotten first one's ruin”. “I’m betting it's a stockpile of first one’s weapons”, one of the guards piped in. 

“Oh, that would be great. Could you imagine the Horde’s face when we start smashing their tanks and bots with first one’s tech ''we’ll be unstoppable”! The guards start talking about what could be at the bottom of the cave. Madam North closed her eyes and started to have her own ideas of what was at the bottom. “I wouldn’t mind a library filled with forgotten spells. What do you think is down there Ambrose”? 

“I’m with the men on this. An armory of powerful weapons would help with the war effort”. The group started to walk down a tunnel that seemed to lead further down. They hung onto the side so as to not fall. “And what do you think is down there Whittaker”? They soon were on mostly leveled ground again. The King thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging and looking back. “I honestly have no idea. It could be a forgotten armory or library of spells. Both would be helpful against the Horde, I honestly just hope that there is actually something down here”.

Whittaker looked back forward only to bump into Kirima. “Kirima, what is it”? The women silently pointed up. The group stopped talking and looked above them. A body hung on the top of a wall with a spear lodged deep in it, pinning it to the wall. “By the gods” one of the guards whispered. 

Whittaker placed a hand on Kirima’s shoulder to snap her out of it. She gave out a yelp and jumped, she quickly turned around. “It’s ok Kirima,” Whittaker said softly to try to calm her down. She merely closed her eyes and nodded. “My King, May I stand back with the others”? Whittaker looked down with pity “Of course”. She gave out a nod and walked in between the guards. 

Ambrose, North, and Whittaker walked up to the corpse to examine it as the guards confronted Kirima. The king raised his hand, the body lowered down to the ground. Ambrose lowered to his knees and looked over the body. “Looks to be a man, he’s been here for a long time. Enough for him to turn into a skeleton in this cold. Compass, pick, papyrus, this must be one of the missing spelunkers. It seems it wasn’t a cave in that killed them”.

He carefully pulled the skeleton and slid the spear out through the back. He set the man to the side and studied the spear. “Strange, I’ve never seen this design before”. He looked over his shoulder at the two. “Madam North, have you ever read of such design”? She stepped closer to get a good look. “No, I’ve never seen or read anything like this. I don’t recognize the writing on it either”. 

Whittaker waved his hand and shattered the ice around the spear. Ambrose picked it up and looked it over. “Lighter than I thought” He gave it to other man and went back to the body. He peeled the old jacket open and saw a large hole in the body’s chest. “Whoever or whatever threw it, had a lot of strength. Looks like the poor bastard had a quick death. Broke through a rib and tore through the heart along with whatever was in the way”. He opened a pocket to find a small journal. He opened it only to see faded writing. “Madam North, can you make anything out of this”? He handed the book to her, she carefully flipped through the pages. 

“Only bits of pieces, the words are heavily faded. Notes of exploring the cavern, hold on”. She formed a symbol and pushed it onto the pages. The words moved and darkened to make it easier to read. 

“It seems Kirima was telling the truth about them seeing things in the dark. Strange carvings found on the walls, equipment broken. Here’s the last entry ‘I swear I can hear something moving around in the tunnels. I keep trying to tell Snowtam we should leave before things get worse. He says we’ll give it another day before we call the expedition off earlier. The bastard swears we’re close to something. Close my ass, we should leave now, but I would be a coward if I left now. I just have to deal with this shit a little longer, then I can go home to my little snowflake”.

The overall mood soured with those last words. “We should bring his body back, so he may have a proper burial”. Kirima said, stepping in front of the guards. They nodded their heads, “we’ll recover him on our way back. For now, let us continue and get this over with” Ambrose said as he stood up. With that, they headed off with a purpose. A purpose to find whatever the first ones could have left behind, and to avenge the lives of those lost to this frozen abyss.

* * *

**AN: With that, another chapter is done. Sorry for taking so long, I would say I was busy with school and other things but that would be a lie (really just being a lazy potato). On another note, I will be editing chapter 2 a little along with working on chapter 4. With nothing else to say I wish you a good day!**

**Translations:** Wir werden Sie nicht Kapitän = We will not fail you Captain


	4. The First Of Many

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_Warning: This chapter contains swearing, violence, blood, and death._ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ”

* * *

...5 minutes later...

They continued down until they approached multiple tunnels. Whittaker counted 5 separate ways they could go. “Which way from here Kirima”? She looked over the map before sighing and rolling it up. “The map stops here, they didn’t seem to venture further than here”. He thought about how they would do this. 

‘Splitting up would cover more ground, but we would be at a disadvantage if the guardian attacked. We could be walking miles before hitting a dead end or more splits if we did one at a time’. His thoughts were interrupted when the artifact started to beep. The green gemstone was blinking. Whittaker stared at it for a few seconds before pushing it.

The light started to shift before it bent and went down a tunnel. “Well that was convenient,” one of the guards said. The group walked down the tunnel and continued to follow the light. They began to notice shimmers in the ice around them. “Are those gems”? one of the guards asked. Kirima took out an ice pick and dug into the ice. When she soon reached it and pulled it out. “It's metal” she held up a silvery shard.

Madam North held out her hand “May I”? “Of course,” Kirima said as she handed over the shard. The sorceress began to examine the shard before being stopped by Ambrose. “We have more important things to do than look at scrap metal”. Madam North huffed before placing the shard in one of her pockets.

The group continued on their path. The group halted when the light stopped in midair. They could faintly hear a noise in front of them. The artifact stopped glowing and fell into the snow. Whittaker picked it up and saw that it was no longer glowing. “Kirima could you put this in your bag”?

“Of course my king”. They slowly walked forward until they could see light at the end. When they exited the tunnel they were taken aback by what they saw. At the center stood a large ruin. Small robots seemed to be moving crates and weapons around.

Whittaker pointed to several boulders and they quietly crept over to them. “Ok, none of them seemed to notice us”. Ambrose whispered as he peeked over the boulder. A strange creature exited the vessel and began to help the drones move the bigger crates.

“What is that thing”? Kirima asked a little too loudly. It jerked its head towards the group. Ambrose quickly pulled her down. They could hear steps approaching. Madam North quickly huddled everyone up and casted an invisibility spell. 

The moment they disappeared a set of claws gripped the top of the boulder. The beast snarled as it peered over. Ambrose held his hand over Kirima’s mouth to keep her quiet. She stared up in fear as the beast looked around with hateful eyes. It eventually huffed and backed away, it could be heard walking away. The spell dissipated, Kirima started to struggle in Ambrose’s grip. He quickly let go “sorry Kirima”. 

Whittaker slowly looked over to see the creature lifting a large crate. He slipped back down and turned to everyone. “I think we just walked into a secret Horde operation”. “What makes you say that”? North asked Whittaker, he checked again in case they were heard again.

“The Horde are the only ones that have access to those types of weapons. This must be some kind of secret laboratory. It would explain the strange weapons and whatever that thing was. Something must have gone wrong. This could be a great opportunity to deal a heavy blow to the Horde”.

Ambrose shook his head “It’s too dangerous. We have no idea what could be in there”. “I know it’s risky, but if the Horde gets their hands on these weapons. It could spell disaster to the Alliance”. Madam North took a long look before turning to Whittaker. “We don’t know for sure if these weapons are that dangerous. They could be rejects for all we know”.

A crate was accidentally knocked over and a cannon slipped out of the container. It bounced onto the ground and was set off. A ball of plasma rocketed across the air and thundered against a wall. A shockwave shook the entire cavern slightly. The three peeked from their cover and a cold sweat formed on them. 

A massive hole marked the wall as mist dissipated. It was as large as a small house with cracks spreading out across the ceiling. “I think it safe to presume that these aren't rejects”. “Should we go back to the castle and come back with reinforcements”? One of the guards asked.

“No, by the time we return they'll be gone. If we strike fast they won’t have time to put up a proper defense”.

Whittaker started to draw into the snow. He formed ice figures and placed them on the map. “Ambrose, Yutu, Jedek, Hitty, and I will attack head on and deal with any resistance. Madam North, Miska, and Kallik will sneak around and enter through the massive hole. Inside look for plans, schematics, and anything important and destroy everything else. We’ll help if we can deal with security. If they start to overpower us then I’ll blow this whistle and that’ll be the cue for you to leave. I don’t care if you come across Hordak himself. If you hear the signal, get out”.

“Should we grab a few of the weapons as well”? Miska asked, the King thought for a second. “Yes, only ones you can carry easily. The Etherian makers community may be able to figure out how to use this technology. If we’re able to, the Horde’s technological advantage over us will be no more”.

Whittaker’s group pulled out their weapons and prepared to attack. “Yuta you will stay back and provide us cover”. The man gave a nod and notched an arrow. “Jedek, Hitty, you two will strike the left flank, keep them from getting to any of those cannons. Ambrose, we’ll both head straight to the ramp to deal with any that come out, now get ready”.

Madam North formed an invisibility spell around her group and waited for the others to attack. Whittaker raised his sword and led the charge. “Now, stay close to me”. Madam North began to lead the other two to the vessel.

Wojciech and the drones were taken by surprise by the sudden intruders. Wojciech was quick to act and sprinted to protect the drones. Jedek rushed forward and thrust his spear at a drone. He was surprised when his blow was beaten away with an axe. He quickly brought his spear up to block multiple blows from Wojciech. 

Hitty came running up and went to cleave the reaver only to be blocked by a bladed tail. Wojciech spun around and swung at Hitty. Hitty was able to block it with his shield but was knocked back by the force. Wojciech shrieked out as pain flared in his thigh. He looked down to see a spear imbedded in his leg and blood trickling out. 

He roared out in anger and pain and cleaved through the spear, breaking the head off. “Shit” Jedek muttered before Wojciech’s tail stabbed into his side. He fought through the pain and raised his broken spear to block another blow. 

It took most of the force but the axe still clipped his arm. An arrow flew through the air and pierced into the reaver’s back. Wojciech spun around to see Hitty charging him. With his quick reflexes, he caught Hitty’s sword with both of his axes. Jedek unsheathed his dagger and charged.

* * *

Whittaker and Ambrose could see two other beasts exiting the ruin. Maximillian roared as he and Loralie charged. Ambrose brought his bastard sword up and deflected Max’s jab. 

As Max came back up for another strike Ambrose slammed his fist into the other’s jaw. A smirk grew on Ambrose as purple blood spurted out of Max’s mouth as he was spun around from the force. Ambrose’s smirk disappeared as his arm was grabbed by a tail. 

The many small blades dug into his arm. It was thanks to the chainmail underneath that his arm wasn’t shredded. The fur of the sleeve was torn off as Max brought his tail back. The reaver swung up, glancing Ambrose’s face. Blood could be felt trickling down his face. “RRAAA” the warrior cried out as he slashed and stabbed at Max. 

Max’s veins started to glow as Max began to parry the blows faster and faster. Cuts began to appear where Ambrose didn’t have armor as Max began to overwhelm the man. He quickly ducked under a strike and jumped back. 

He unhooked the strap of his cloak as they circled each other. He formed a more defensive pose and pulled out a curved dagger. The two studied each other looking for an opening. Maximillian was the one to act first and ran at Ambrose.

* * *

Whittaker formed a shield as Loralie jumped and tried to impale him from above. She briefly landed on the shield before kicking off and doing a backflip before landing. The force pushed Whittaker down to his knees, she was heavier than she looked. Taking advantage of this she rushed forward to skewer the man. 

Whittaker placed his hand on the ground and spread his magic across the ice. Loralie felt her instincts scream at her as she felt a change in the ground. She dug her polearm into the ground and pole vaulted over him. Spikes of ice shot from the ground where she just stood. Whittaker turned and faced Loralie as she landed. He was surprised when she spoke, “Premcakk”. She quickly closed the distance between them. She twirled her weapon before thrusting it at Whittaker. He was easily able to parry the attack, however, this was exactly what Loralie wanted.

With a quick twist, the sword was gripped in a hook and was torn from his grip. He grew ice around his fists and batted the polearm away. He uppercutted her, causing her to drop the polearm. He punched her gut making her lurch forward. A small crack was heard as he slammed his fists on both sides of her head. 

He slammed his fists into the ground and encased the reaver in ice. He turned to help Ambrose but stopped when he saw security drones flying towards them. An arrow found its way into one of the drones.

The drone struggled for a second before turning to Yuta. Three took off to deal with the archer. The remaining two turned to Whittaker, their sides extended out revealing their blastors. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got”. Whittaker formed a spear and readied to throw.

* * *

Madam North ran across the cavern to the opening. She turned her head to see the fighting beginning. She silently wished them luck and turned back to the ruin. When they approached the giant hole Kallik reached in his bag for rope.

“There’s no need” the sorceress whispered. She cast a spell into the air before she began to float up. She quickly took the two others' hands and took them with her. They were slowly brought up into the ship and were gently placed down. 

They quietly walked down the hallway and opened the first door on their left. Inside was chaos, anything not bolted down was thrown around and broken. The next room looked like a cafeteria room. Chairs were tossed around with one even halfway in the ceiling.

“Something isn’t right” Miska whispered, madam North turned and whispered back. “Your right, where are all the guards? This place should be crawling with Horde soldiers. Alarms should be going off by now”.

They continued their search for anything useful. “Do you think som-” North put her hand over Miska’s mouth. She was confused at first but then saw why. Down the hallway stood a giant metal man. It held a large axe that seemed to glow with a red glow at the edge. 

It trudged down the hallway seemingly unaware of their presence. Its orange eyes stared blankly forward as it walked by. They slowly hugged the wall as it went by. It suddenly stopped right in front of them. It slowly turned its head towards them. they instinctively scattered causing the invisibility spell to break. 

Kallik ducked as the giant swung the axe, it imbedded into the wall where they just were. “You guys keep going, I’ll distract it”! Kallik waved to the other two. The two nodded and ran off.

He thrusted his spear into the yellow armor to grab its attention. It ripped it’s weapon free and turned to Kallik. Its eyes turned into a purple glow. “You're either brave or foolish. Though it doesn't matter, none of you will be leaving this ship alive”.

The rumbling voice made him uneasy, he was going to have to be careful. Kallik jumped back when the giant swung again. ‘Ok, he seems to be rather slow. I just need to wait for him to swing and that’ll be my chance to attack’. Kallik formed something of a plan as he went to stab into the neck. Theta stepped back just barely getting stabbed by the tip, not enough to get all the way through. 

Theta raised his axe and began to swing wildly. Kallik kept backing up quickly, unable to find an opening. Kallik pulled a knife out and threw it in the hopes it would create one. It merely bounced off the yellow armor harmlessly but it caught his attention for a second. 

Kallik rushed forward and went for one of the unarmored joints. His attack was quickly ended when Theta punched his shoulder. He fell to the ground from the force. He quickly got to his knees and rolled back from the axe. ‘How is he so fast? I’m going to have come up with a ne-’. His thoughts were interrupted when the blunt side of the axe slammed into his chest.

He felt the wind being knocked out of him as he flew back. He landed with a thud and started to cough, trying to get air back into his lungs. He looked up to see a big boot step onto his chest. He wheezed from the pressure, he looked to his left to see his mask being crushed from the hilt of the axe.

“Now I would like to know who is stupid enough to attack my ship. Are you bandits, thieves trying to steal from me”? Kallik took a minute to catch his breath before he could speak. “N-nn-no ho-Horde s-s-scum, w-we’re h-here to p-put an end to y-your o-operations”. 

“Hmmm, It’s obvious you hate the Horde. And judging from your clothing you're not some common bandit. No, too well made and clean, you're a part of that rebel group, am I correct”? Kallik looked up in confusion “y-yes, you're a Horde so-soldier right”?

“Does it look like I am”? Theta sighed and lifted his axe. “It doesn't matter now, what does matter is that I have to hunt down those other two”. “You won’t stand a chance against Madam North. Her magic will tear you apart”! Theta chuckled as he leaned down. “Heheheh, I’m excited to see what this magic everyone is talking about truly is. Heheheh simple minds seem to always call things they don’t understand magic”. 

The captain stood up and stepped back, he raised his axe for the finishing blow. Before the axe could collide with the man’s head, Theta stopped and raised the axe again. Kallik slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the giant setting his axe to the side. 

Theta leaned down, coming face to face with Kallik again. “On second thought, perhaps you would be more valuable to me alive. The Horde might pay me well for your capture”. 

Before Kallik could say anything Theta grabbed him by his jacket and knocked him unconscious. “Mechis, come out” Theta called out. Several drones popped their heads out of their hiding places and flew over to Theta. “Take him to the medical wing and have him tied up”. 

The drones gave a salute before all picking up the man and hovering him away. He quickly began to make his way down the hallway. These rebels reminded him so much of the Elexans. Perhaps they really were descendants of the Empire.

“Phalanx, let the Horde know what’s happening. I’m sure they'll be happy to have some rebels”.

* * *

Madam North and Miska ran down the hallway before coming to a stop to catch their breath. “Do you, think, Kallik will be alright”? North asked between breaths, Miska being more fit was only slightly out of breath. “I’m sure he’ll be ok. He’s too quick to let that thing catch him”. 

North looked around before walking up to a door. “We should hurry, He may be quick but I don’t think he’ll keep that robot distracted for long”. The royal guard nodded and followed North. 

They walked down the hallway to see a door already open. She peered inside to see another destroyed room. Unlike the other rooms, however, stood a computer. They walked in with caution in case this was a trap. When nothing jumped out, they eased up a bit and approached the computer. Madam North pushed a random key on the keyboard and watched the screen light up. “Hmmm strange, I’ve never seen the Horde use this kind of language before”. “Maybe it’s some kind of secret code in case we ever got it in our hands”. Miska guessed as she searched through the wreckage.

“Hey check this out”. North turned to see Miska holding a mace. She clicked a button and the head expanded, small arcs of electricity danced around. “Interesting, I’ll see if I can translate this code. Why don’t you keep looking around”.

“With pleasure,” Miska said with a smile as she clicked the button again. The head shifted back together and the electricity vanished. 

Madam North turned back to the screen and began to cast a spell. The words began to shift as they turned into something she could read. ‘These seem to be logs of the ship’? She continued to read the logs trying to piece together what this place was.

>Log 70<

>Day 540< >It has taken longer than I calculated to repair my systems to an operable level. The crash had done more damage than I had first thought. Weapon systems are all down. The comms are too damaged to even call help to the other side of the planet let alone to Hindion space. I should awaken captain Nardo but the situation requires that I first repair the life support sys-<

The report suddenly stopped for some unknown reason. She looked over to the next report only to be surprised by the date. Day 399,307, she quickly did the math in her head. ‘That’s more than a thousand years ago’. She quickly realized why they hadn’t seen any Horde soldiers or workers here. 

“Miska, this isn’t a Horde laboratory. It’s a spaceship, it’s as old as the first ones”. Miska looked up in confusion. “How, this doesn't look anything like first one's tech. That wasn't the first one writing”.

“Perhaps the first ones weren't the only ones with space faring technology. Those things outside must be the ship’s security system. Though I’m surprised anything on this ship is still working”. They began to leave the room until they heard Kallik’s voice. “Where are you guys”? 

“Kallik? How did you get rid of that robot”?! “I tear it apart” he answered back. It sounded off, unnatural even. Miska was about to go through the door until she was stopped by madam North. “Something isn’t right” she whispered. “How were you able to do that”?

The voice did not respond immediately. “Kallik”? Miska raised the mace. No answer came, instead the giant metal man walked into view and blocked the doorway. “What did you do to Kallik you bastard”! 

Theta chuckled at Miska’s anger. “Do not worry, he still draws breath”. His deep voice was cold and unnerving. He began to walk towards them with his axe raised. “Wait”! Madam North yelled out, causing the giant to halt and turn his head.

“I know we were the ones who attacked first but please forgive us. We thought this was some kind of hidden Horde base. We now know better, we were wrong to attack you, we can still end this peacefully”.

Theta chuckled before shaking his head. “Heheheh peace, that is rich. No, there will be no peace between us. You serve the princess alliance, enemies of the Horde. They will pay me well for your capture”. 

Miska activated her mace and pointed it at Theta. “So you are working for the Horde”! Theta nodded and shifted his weight, unthreatened by the woman. 

“I am working with them in a way, yes. I was going to try and stay out of your little war. But now I know I can’t afford to do such a thing. The Horde told me about your kingdoms, how you’ve treated your people. And seeing how you attacked me without a second thought, Or even worse if this was planned. It reminds me of a certain group, or should I say your group, Elexan”. He said the name with venom as his eyes turned red.

He straightened himself and prepared to charge. “Wait a sec-” North was interrupted by theta as he ran at them. “Enough talk, defend yourselves”! He raised his axe high and slammed it down at Miska. She quickly jumped back before stepping forward to strike the man while he brought his axe back up. 

The mace slammed down on the giant’s head, lightning spreading across the armor. He shook slightly from the electricity but quickly recovered. He swung again only for Miska to duck under the axe. They continued this trade of blows a few times until Theta gave out a roar and kicked Miska. 

Theta raised his axe for another swing when a bolt of magic struck his shoulder. “What”? He turned to Madam North, expecting her to be holding a blaster. He was surprised to see that her hands were glowing with light blue power. 

She waved her hand over her head and three magic arrows of light shot towards him. He grunted and was pushed back more when they slammed into him. He shook his head and charged the sorceress.

Miska came from the side and hit Theta in the knee. The giant faltered for a second before regaining his balance. He quickly kneed Miska in the chest before spinning around and sending her flying with the blunt side of the axe. 

A ray of magic slammed into his side as North brought her hands together. He grabbed a metal desk and used it to block the ray. He pulled it back before hurling it at North. She quickly formed a shield and flinched as the metal blew apart against her magic.

She gave out a gasp when Theta was nearly upon her. He swung the axe at her like a golf club, only to slice through snowflakes. He looked around to see North alongside Miska. She helped Miska up and they both ran towards the door, in which Theta ran after them.

Madam North turned around when they ran through and closed the door. She then used her magic to freeze the door shut, making it impossible for the door to open on its own. They backed away when they heard a loud thud against the door. 

“Hurry, that won’t keep him for long”. She helped support Miska as they ran down the way they came. They were quickly stopped when a giant door closed in the hallway. 

They turned and ran down the hallway until another door had closed in front of them. They could hear the door that locked Theta in bust open. “What do we do now”?! Miska asked with fear in her voice. 

North looked around for a way out. She could hear the booming steps of the giant as he ran towards their direction. Finally she saw a door where they could hopefully hide. “This way,” she led Miska towards the door. Miska turned her head to see the giant running towards them, ‘so much for hiding’.

The door opened and the two rushed in. North closed the door and froze it shut. They slowly back away before jumping when a loud bang came from the door. They could hear a beastly roar on the other side of the door.

They looked around the room to see a large device in the center of the room. Large pipes hung from the ceiling. The center seemed to glow and hum with energy. ‘This thing must be powering the ship’ North thought to herself. 

“Can’t you teleport us out of here”?! Miska looked up to Madam North. The last blow had sent her flying against a wall. She could have sworn she heard something break. She was thankful that the adrenaline had kept her from feeling any of the pain when she ran.

“I can, but if we send this thing off. It could destroy everything, keeping the horde from getting their hands on any of this technology”. She set Miska down on the other side of the reactor. She looked over to the door to see it was still holding. She then turned to the reactor and began to form a massive symbol. She drew the details as fast as she could, sweat slid down her brow as the door began to tear open. 

Theta peered in to see the reactor in danger. “DON’T YOU DARE”! He tore at the door with new fury, trying to get to the sorceress. She finished the part of the spell before pushing the center of it. Dozens of large icicles shot from the spell as each one tore through the reactor as if it was tissue paper.

“NOOOOOOOO” Theta screamed as he finally broke through the door. Madam North quickly ran to Miska’s side and began to cast a teleportation spell. Theta charged at the two with his hand stretched out. She gave one final glance at the giant before she and Miska disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes. 

He collided with the wall before recovering and looking over to the reactor. Explosions began to tear through the room as the reactor went through a meltdown. He quickly got up and ran towards the door. As he neared the door an explosion took out his legs and sent him flying in the air.

He crashed into the ceiling before falling to the ground. He sucked in air as he felt the sharp pain of his knee dislocating. He fought through the pain and crawled out of the room. He crawled until he was a somewhat safe distance from the reactor. He gritted his teeth as he undid the latches on the armor surrounding his leg. 

He breathed deeply as he slid the armor off. He grabbed his knee and popped it back into place. He screamed through his teeth and stifled a cry. He cursed to himself as he slid the armor back on. 

He looked to his right to see Loralie running towards him. He reached out to her “Help me”. She came to his side and helped him stand up. “Help me to the command deck”. She merely gave out a low hiss as a response. “ **T Minus 12 minutes until complete core meltdown** ”. 

“Phalanx, get the drones to grab my bag and anything they can hold. Download all data that isn’t in your direct memory core and get ready to eject”. “ **I’ve already begun the process. Captain, you should also know that corporal Inge and Private Ottep have been making their way here.** ”.

“That’s good news, can you give us more time”? “ **I’ll see what I can do sir** ”. They quickly made their way to the command deck. All of the screens were blaring warnings and errors.

“ **I’ve managed to unclog the coolant pipes, but that’s all I can do. But, I have been able to store all of the data we have. I’m ready to leave this** ”. A hiss and a series of clicking were heard as a small pyramid shaped object popped out of the main terminal. 

Theta grabbed it and the two ran as best as they could. Explosions could be heard all around the ship as it began to fall apart.

They made a break for the east wing of the ship. Theta brought the AI core close to his chest as bits of shrapnel shot around. Cuts began to appear on Loralie as they glanced at her scaly hide. 

Sirens were blaring the need for evacuation as red lights spun around. They could see the giant hole as they ran down the hallway. “Take Phalanx, make sure he isn’t damaged”. He handed the core to the reaver and watched her run ahead and gracefully jump into the air and land perfectly. 

He saw a bundle of loose cables and grabbed onto them. He walked off the ledge and slid down to the ground. He slid down faster than he thought he would and braced himself as he landed with a thud. 

He looked up to see all the drones flying out of the ship all carrying either a weapon or small crates. He saw one holding his large bag that was stuffed with his personal items. The medical droid was pushing the captive on a hover stretcher.

He was grabbed and raised by Loralie and Maximillian. They ran/dragged Theta towards the tunnel that led out of the cave system.

He looked around to see red and purple blood staining the snow. Along with two dead rebels laying in the snow. He looked over to Max to see that he had been lightly wounded and was missing two of his fingers on his left hand.

Larger explosions began to erupt from inside the ship as they ran from it. They were running out of time. With the speed they were going, they most likely wouldn’t be able to make it out in time. That was until he saw a familiar hovercraft approaching.

“We came as fast as we could”. Inge yelled out as Ottep stopped the skiff. Inge hopped down and ran up to Theta. She stopped when Max and Loralie both hissed at her. “Stop,” Theta grunted out causing the reavers to lower their heads.

Theta turned his attention back to Inge. "We need to get as far from here as possible"! Inge looked over the three to see the ship on fire. "What happened to the ship, what happened to your leg"? Theta growled as he approached the skiff. "One of them blasted the reactor with… magic. The reactor went off and sent me flying, it was a rough landing”. He still hadn’t a clue how exactly that woman was able to do the things she did.

But now wasn’t the time to try and figure out how she did. “Isn’t the reactor low on fuel”?! “Yes but it’s the tonnes of ammunition that we should be afraid of”! Just then an explosion sent a fiery ball of metal into the air before landing on a box of ammunition. 

It went off with a boom as large balls of plasma flew everywhere. Even dozens of feet away, Inge could feel the scorching heat across her body. “Hurry, get on the skiff”. Ottep brought the skiff closer and lowered it to the ground. 

Inge helped the reavers push Theta onto the skiff. The skiff’s engines groaned under the new weight. “It can’t handle any more weight”. Inge shook her head “It’s fine, I can keep up with you two”. Ottep looked at Inge unsure but his mind was made up when another box went off.

The skiff was slowed by the heavyweight and struggled up the tunnels and slopes. Inge ran behind them, being able to keep up their speed. Whenever a slope came up Wojciech would boost her up to quicken the pace.

The whole cavern shook as chunks of ice and rocks fell from the ceiling. The drones bobbed and weaved to avoid the falling debris. A large piece of ice fell towards Inge. She looked to see Wojciech leap up to shatter it with his axes. 

She marveled at the show of strength as she watched the pieces fall around her. The medical droid followed closely behind, climbing over fallen boulders and slopes. 

The skiff soon shot out of the cave and turned as it stopped. Theta looked back to see the others run out. Inge stopped and fell to her knees to catch her breath. She twisted her helmet and took it off to get fresh air in her lungs. 

The ground slightly shook underneath them. All seemed well until the ground erupted a few hundred feet away. Balls of plasma and molten rock flew into the air. 

Inge looked up to see one coming straight at her. She was too exhausted to try and run away. She flinched and wrapped her arms around her head and awaited her death.

She suddenly felt a weight appear on top of her. She looked up to see a metal arm in front of her. Before she could look up more she was pushed down, the weight slightly crushing her. She heard a pained grunt and looked up again to see Theta on top of her. 

He gave out another pained grunt as he raised himself high enough for Inge to crawl out. She could see small holes in the snow with steam coming out. After she carefully crawled out from under him, he fell back to the ground. Inge gave out a small gasp when her eyes landed on his back.

The armor had a crater in the center with embers still glowing. The yellow paint had turned into a burnt black as it smoldered. She began to panic and began to scoop snow up and throw it on the heated metal. Maximilian ran over to Theta and tried to pull the latches up.

“Es steckt fest” Wojciech came to Max’s side and the two tried to pull together. The latch gave off a scraping sound as it was slowly lifted. After undoing the other three they picked the backplate off and threw it to the side. The medical droid walked up and inspected the damage.

“ **3rd degree burns covering 63% of the posterior. 4th degree burns at the center covering 10%. The patient has gone into a comatose state. He must be brought to a better location for treatment. In this weakened state, he will not survive in this cold for long** ”. 

Inge hummed in agreement before turning to the reavers. “Then let’s get him back on the skiff”. The reavers were hesitant at first but begrudgingly agreed to let her grab their downed captain.

Ottep looked to where the ground had erupted to see a massive hole. It wasn’t spewing out any more hot things. It was a miracle that only a few fireballs went their way. It seemed most of it went the opposite way.

He refocused on the problem at hand and lowered the skiff. He hopped down and ran to the others to help them lift the giant. “Ok 1 2 3 LIFT”! With many grunts and groans, they slowly lifted the giant and carried him to the skiff. “Holy shit how heavy is this guy”?! Ottep groaned, they slowly positioned themselves before placing Theta down.

Ottep climbed up and took the stick. “What am I supposed to do when I get back? Me and Nathan won’t be able to pick him up”. Inge began to think of a plan before she noticed the violet handing the red one what it was holding. Loralie nodded to Wojciech and they ran to the skiff sides and looked at Ottep.

“Well, I guess the skiff is going to be slow enough for you guys to keep up”. He sped off to the listening post with the two reavers running on their fours. Inge turned and walked back to her helmet and picked it up. 

‘Why did he risk his life for me’? She decided she would think about it later, for now, she had a long walk ahead of her. She placed the helm on top of her head. She looked around to see the drones holding various things. She turned her gaze to the hover stretcher and widened her eyes. 

‘Was there always a rebel tied to that hoverboard’? Her surprise quickly turned into anger. ‘Of course, this is all of the rebel’s fault, I can’t wait to interrogate this bastard’. A grin grew on her face as they began to follow the skiff’s path.

* * *

...1 hour later…

Inge, Ottep, and Nathan were currently huddled up discussing what to do. Theta was in their bunk room being treated by the medical droid. She had requested their medical supplies, not having enough of her own. 

Nathan asked if there was anything else they could do to help but was met with a no. They heard the rest of the armor or that was what they thought. 

What else could that scraping sound be? The reavers had made it their new job guarding the entrance of the room. They didn’t really keep them out but the droid did request that they leave her alone.

“What are we going to tell Esther, she’s going to blame us for this”. Nathan freaked out “What, how? We couldn’t get there in time even if we knew this was going to happen”. Ottep countered “Nathan’s right, she’s always had a special grudge on us. She’s going to somehow turn this against us”. Inge closed her eyes and pinched her nose and sighed.

“We’ll just have to tell her what happened and prepare for whatever punishment she has in plan for us”. “What about the prisoner? Maybe we could use him”. Ottep offered, they all turned their eyes onto the unconscious royal guard. 

A large bruise was on his head, whoever knocked him out didn't hold back. Their attention was grabbed when Esther suddenly appeared on the screen. “Attention” the three quickly turned and snapped to attention and gave a salute. “Esther, ma’am”! “At ease” the three loosened with slight confusion. Usually she would make them report before anything.

“Now that I’ve been able to reach you. I will be arriving at Listening post 276A In a few hours. I expect it to be spotless by the time we arrive. And If I see so much as a smidge of dirt. You three will be on janitor duty for the rest of your lives”. She harshly whispered the last bit and leaned towards them.

“Lieutenant, I want a direct report from them”. A deep cold voice said behind her. Her eyes widened slightly before straightening herself. “Of course Lord Hordak”. The screen was changed to a silhouette sitting on a command chair. Only red eyes could be seen in the shadow but there was no doubt. It was none other than Lord Hordak himself.

* * *

**AN: It's the big H himself. First of all, I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long. School and me just being tired all the time has made finishing this chapter a bit of a challenge. But now that school is over for me I will be able to focus more time on this story. With all of that said, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, happy 4th of July and have a nice day.**

**> Translations< **

**Premcakk = Princess**

**Es steckt fest = It’s stuck**


	5. Picking Sides

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_Warning: This chapter contains swearing and Injuries_ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ”

Chapter 5 - Picking Sides

* * *

-Location-

Listening Post 276A

The three Horde soldiers were tense at the sight of Hordak. They had never seen him in person before. They only knew what he looked like through pictures and videos. It now clicked why Esther had threatened them.

They began to salute but were stopped when He raised a hand. He opened his mouth to say something when something caught his eye. “I assume that is the drone from Esther’s report”? He pointed towards them and they turned to see one of the drones hovering behind them.

“Yes Lord Hordak” Inge answered. A few more drones flew out of the storage room wondering where the new voice was coming from. This caused Hordak’s brow to arch. Seeing Hordak’s confusion, Inge grew nervous about what she had to say. 

“The ship was destroyed by rebels. We were however able to rescue Captain Theta”. Hordak’s natural frown deepened from the news. “Where is Captain Theta at the moment”? Inge held back a cough and looked away. “He was badly hurt when the ship exploded. He is being treated by his medic robot right now”.

“Where is the rest of his crew”? “There was Phalanx, he was the quartermaster, but I don’t think he made it. The rest are either robots or they don’t speak our language”. One of the drones looked up to the name before it turned to its champions. 

They began to beep to each other as if they were having a debate. Hordak and Inge stopped their conversion and watched the little robots. After a minute of unintelligible conversation, the drones disappeared into the storage room. 

Ottep walked after them to see what they were doing. He got to the doorway when he quickly had to get out of the way. The drones were carrying a small pyramid shaped object. They went up to the control console and began to pull out wires and cables.

“What the hell do you guys think you're doing”! Ottep pulled out his baton and walked up to the little bots. “Stay your hand soldier, let them finish their work”. Hordak commanded. Ottep stopped and looked up to Hordak. He looked back at the drones and stowed his weapon away.

He heard something behind him and turned around to see what it was. Standing a few inches from him were both of the Reavers lowering their claws. ‘How long were those things there, were they about to kill me right there’?! 

He walked back to Inge’s side, never letting his eyes off of the two. The drones soon finished their work and backed up. A few ticks and clicks were heard from the device before one of the smaller screens was replaced by a sound wave.

It wasn’t long before they heard Phalanx’s voice. “ **Installation complete, ah corporal it is good to see you. I didn’t think we would be able to get out of the blast radius in time** ”. “And who might you be”? Hordak questioned, “ **I am AAQM-19 but you may call me Phalanx Lord Hordak** ”.

“You know my name, did my soldiers tell you of me”? “ **No Lord Hordak, I simply searched through the public database here and found your identity** ”.

“Impressive, although you could have hacked our systems as well and found out more than just my identity”. Hordak narrowed his eyes near the end of his sentence. Inge and Ottep both turned to the pyramid 

“ **I assure you Lord Hordak I did no such thing. Not only would that be rude but also illogical. My core is completely exposed, one hit would destroy me. Yes, my reavers could easily kill your men. But then what, you have an entire army at your disposal and we only have a few reavers, a small staff of drones and Captain Theta is too injured to fight so we would quickly be destroyed. The Horde has done nothing but aid us. You were willing to trade with an easy target and came to our rescue. If that logical assessment is not enough then this hopefully will. Schnitter, richten Sie Ihre Waffen auf Ihre Kehlen** ”.

All sudden the three reavers took their weapons out and brought them to their throats. “ **If you find that I did hack into your system. Then I will order my reavers to kill themselves and you are welcome to strike me down** ”.

Hordak raised his brow to this. This was not something he expected the AI to do. He looked over to the two Horde soldiers expectantly. Ottep noticed this and jumped up before walking briskly to the control panel.

He looked through the system for any evidence of the AI hacking it. He did see that it accessed it but only to the public files. His eyes widened however on how much the AI was able to look through in a matter of seconds. 

He scrolled through the list for a minute before he made it to the bottom. ‘He must have read through hundreds of files, reports, and news pages on Lord Hordak’. “Well Private, did he hack into our system”. It took a second to process that Hordak was talking to him before he looked up.

“Lord Hordak, I don’t think he would even need too in the first place. It’s all public information but just the amount is, staggering, to say the least”. Once again Hordak was impressed with the AI. If they were able to ally themselves with this crew then they would have an advantage.

“It seems I was too quick to judge you. Now I have a few questions for you since your Captain is unable to speak to me”. “ **Steck deine Waffen ein** ”. With that, the reavers pulled their weapons away and sheathed them. 

“ **What has happened to my Captain** ”. “From what I’ve been told, he was injured while you escaped from your doomed ship”. The AI was silent for a few seconds. “ **This was a high possibility, will he recover** ”?

“I am not certain, that would be up to your medical robot to say”. “ **MD-02, see the progress of D.A.M.I.D’s work** ”. One of the drones gave a short salute and went into the bunkroom. 

“ **What questions did you have** ”? “I want to know how your ship got under the ice. Eternia has been cut off from the universe for a thousand years”. “ **Yes, we guessed your planet might have been cut off from the galaxy. Your detail did seem surprised when Captain said he came from Ranacon** ”.

“When did you arrive on Eternia”? “ **Around 40 years ago if memory serves right** ”. Hordak’s eyes narrowed at this, “that’s very interesting. I don’t remember a class 3 cargo ship crashing into the frozen wastelands”. 

The AI was silent and unsure of how to proceed. Really he knew how to proceed but he wasn’t sure if it was a way the Captain would want. But he wasn’t around to make that decision so it was up to the AI to make the choices.

“ **You probably don’t remember it because you weren't around at the time. I’ll admit, it was a little more than 40 years ago. I will not say the exact time for that is up to the Captain to say** ”.

Hordak didn’t like the answer, but if he were to make allies of them he would have to play along, or until the Captain woke up. “Very well, perhaps you can tell me about the Hinganian Federation, I’ve never heard of it before”.

“ **That is something I can tell you. I wouldn't be surprised if you had never heard of us. We call home at the very edge of the galaxy, close to 52800 light years away from the core. We knew of other civilizations that existed but decided to keep to ourselves** ”.

That would explain why he had never heard of them, if they were as far as he said they were. He looked to his side and Esther could be faintly heard. “It seems we are only an hour away from your position. While we wait for your Captain to wake up, why don’t you tell me more of this Hinganian Federation".

* * *

...1 Hour Later...

The distinct sound of engines made their way into Theta’s ears. His eyes flickered for a few seconds before they fully turned on. He was laying down on his stomach, he turned his head to look around. He was met with a throbbing pain as he moved his head.

He gave out a moan and set his head down again. “ **I advise that you lay still. I gave you what little morphine I had, it has done its work but you will need more** ”. “Where am I,” he mumbled through his pillow.

“ **You are in the bunkroom of Listening Post 276A** ”. “What’s going on outside”? The engines were slowly dying down, someone must have parked nearby. “ **I will go see what the commotion is** ”. The medical drone opened the door and walked out. 

Theta sighed to himself, he fought through the pain and moved his head to the side. ‘I didn’t expect to be this badly burned. The armor should have been able to take all of the heat. ~huff~ It must be weakened from time, it was the only surviving exo suit after all’.

Even sighs and huffs brought pain, he would have to fight the habit of doing them. He had no choice but to lay there and wait, at least it didn’t hurt if he laid completely still. The thing was he absolutely hated being still for too long. After waiting for a few minutes he heard the door open. “ **Captain, you have a visitor** ”. Theta was facing the opposite direction than the door.

He groaned inwardly and barred his teeth as he turned his head. He looked over to the doorway to see a pale man standing there. He walked up to Theta but stopped a few feet away. Theta noticed  movement  to his side, blue scales, It seemed Wojciech was standing next to him the whole time. He turned his attention to the man.

He had a short blue mohawk with long sharp ears on the side of his head. Red eyes that softly glowed stared back into his own gleaming eyes. “Greetings, I don’t believe we’ve met before”. Theta softly spoke, he feared if he spoke out too loudly he would be met with pain.

“I am Lord Hordak, commander of the Horde. I have heard quite a bit of you Captain Theta”. "Good things I hope". Theta went to chuckle but quickly stopped himself. Hordak features softened. Hordak could see dark blood seeping through the bandages. a few spots were not completely covered and singed skin could be seen. “Neutral things mostly but your actions have shown me nothing but good. You were able to capture a royal guard from the Kingdom of snows. You also saved corporal Inge’s life. For that, you have my thanks”.

A Horde soldier came into the room holding various bandages and burn cream. “I have an offer for you, but first, I will let your medical droid treat your wounds properly”. With that the soldier set the supplies down on a bunk next to Theta and left with Hordak. D.A.M.I.D picked the supplies up and began to place them in her back for storage.

She took out a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid. “ **This will pinch** ”. Theta hummed but wasn’t paying attention. 

‘I didn’t think I would have grabbed the attention of the leader of the Horde. It seems this world was cut off from the rest of the galaxy for a longer time than I thought. He most likely is going to ask me to join him. I didn’t really have a choice, it was either join or possibly in the wilderness. Thankfully that wasn’t a problem, he had no problem joining the Horde. It would be the perfect opportunity to get revenge on the princess alliance’.

“How long will It be before I can stand again”? The droid was filling another syringe with an amber fluid and began to inject it into his neck. 

“ **It will be little more than a week before you can walk around. But even then you will have to take it easy, that means no lifting anything above 20 pounds, no exercising. Another 2 weeks after that you will be able to go on to business as usual. Although you will need a skin graft and your spine will need to be scanned for damage** ”.

He sighed with annoyance, the morphine was already doing its job. He could now move his head side to side without it hurting. He went back to his thoughts on joining the horde. He then found out there wasn’t anything else to go off of. Any enemy of the Elexans or their descendants was a friend of his.

He also had nowhere to go. Even if his ship was still in one piece and working he would have nowhere to go. He had no idea where Eternia was and how faraway Ranacon was. Plus more than a thousand years had passed, his mother and sister had no doubt passed away from old age. The thought of never seeing his family again threatened to overtake his mind. ‘No, not here, not now’. He wouldn’t be able to keep the thoughts away forever but he had to wait until he was somewhere safe. 

While he thought the droid applied more bandages so it was well covered. After a few minutes of treatment, he ordered the droid to let Hordak in. He did his best to face the pale man. “I see your droid does well in its work”. “I wouldn’t have kept her if she didn’t, but we have other things to discuss”. Hordak nodded his head in agreement. 

Theta continued “In fact, I have an offer for you”. Hordak arched his brow, he wasn’t expecting him to make an offer first, he motioned for Theta to continue. “We both share a common enemy, an enemy we both want to see brought down to their knees. We would both have something to gain from conjoining”.

Hordak was quite pleased to hear this since he was going to ask the Captain to join him in the first place. This would be a good opportunity to find out more about the crew. “I have looked through your weapons, they are impressive but are too large and cumbersome for my troops. You might have captured a royal guard but he will only know so much. What else can you offer the Horde”?

“While it’s true that my weapons are too large for your troops. I can modify them and make more. My drones make wonderful workers, they can fix anything that isn’t scrapped metal and I can give you the ability to make more. And my reavers would no doubt prove to be useful soldiers, they've already spilled rebel blood. Imagine what more of them can do”.

Hordak held his hand up for him to stop, he had heard enough. He wasn’t 100% sure if the Captain could do all of this, but if he could do at least one of these things. Then the Horde would have a lot to gain. “You promise quite a lot for a man who can’t even stand”.

Theta was not worried “give me a week to heal and I will be able to go to work”. “I will allow you two weeks to rest, after that I expect you to start working on those promises. For now, you will be brought to the Fright Zone on a scow and welcome to the Horde Captain Theta”. “Thank you Lord Hordak, and Theta is not my true name”.

Hordak turned back and looked the man in the eyes as if ordering him to tell. “My true name is Nardo Bӓhr”. “Why the false name”? “You have to understand Lord Hordak that I was completely cut off from any backup. You could have been with the Elexans, and they would know who I was from my name”. Hordak found that interesting, but as much as he wanted to know he had to get Nardo back to the Fright Zone. “We will continue this conversation later”.

And with that, he left the room without another word. D.A.MI.D soon came in with the stretcher. Inge and Ottep came in as well “Do you need help miss-”. “ **You may call me D.A.M.I.D, and no, I will be able to manage him** ”.

The droid’s arms carefully scooped underneath Nardo and picked up the giant. The two Horde soldiers watched in amazement as the droid effortless transferred Nardo from the bunk to the hoverboard. The two backed out of the room and watched Nardo be pushed to a scow. It was the first time they had seen him without any armor on.

The first thing that grabbed their attention was the two horns on top of his head. They looked metallic but they were no doubt a part of the man. His head was covered in long thick black hair. A thick beard hugged his face while a mustache hung below his nose. Various rings and bands made of different metals were encased in his facial hair. Two teeth poked out from his lower jaw, one of them seemed to shine a little. The next thing they noticed that his skin was dark gray. It looked thick and somewhat leathery. His eyes were mechanical, They were unblinking and glowed a vibrant purple.

They felt somewhat small compared to his body, even laying down they knew he had to be at least 8 feet tall. He wasn’t just tall, his stout body laid there with thick arms resting on his side. They were thick with muscle and hair lined his forearms. A large tattoo of a two headed bird behind a shield sat on the upper side of his arm. His legs didn’t lack muscle either, then again they would have to be strong to support such a large body. Although he wasn’t just muscle, a little bit of flab draped his side. 

They now knew who could have placed the large bruise on the rebel’s face.

They noticed that Esther was approaching them just as Nathan walked up to their side. ‘Great, I wonder what she wants now’. The trio mentally prepared themselves for the bitchy officer.

* * *

D.A.M.I.D pushed the stretcher up a ramp into the scow. Nardo looked over the hovercraft. If a skiff was like a hoverbike, then this was a transport truck. It was too under armored to be an APC but then again the Horde didn’t seem to care for heavy armor. 

He would have understood if they just had to deal with swords and arrows. But after seeing that magic did exist, the Horde should be using heavier armor. A thought came to his mind, perhaps it didn’t need to be that thick. Maybe the Horde had developed armor that was effective against magic.

He wished the combat exo suit survived instead of the mule one. The mule armor may have been able to hold up well against the brunt of the attack. But he still felt unnaturally cold after a few hits, if she had continued her attacks or even directed that blow that destroyed the reactor. He for sure would have been killed.

He was placed in the storage area of the craft where some of his crates were. He looked around and found his bag in a corner. His reavers along with some of the drones loaded on with him. He could see the rest of the drones going into the other scow with Phalanx. He turned to Maximillian “Maximilian, beschütze Phalanx”. 

Max gave a nod and jumped out and jogged the other scow. The nearby Horde soldiers jumped and pulled out their weapons. Their squad leader yelled at them and they quickly put their weapons away. Max hopped onto the scow and took his place between a crate and the AI core.

The soldiers began to load up into the hovercrafts, keeping their distance from the Captain. It wasn’t long until the ramp closed and the engines began to fire up. The craft began to slowly lift in the air before giving out a small shudder before it slowly flew off.

The trip was quiet and uneventful. 

The Horde soldiers had never seen anything like him. He could feel them staring at them. He raised his head and looked directly at them. The men and women all looked away, a small grin grew on Nardo’s face. They were scared of him, imagine a group of fully armed soldiers afraid of a cripple. 

He gave a low chuckle before feeling his burn began acting up a bit. He laid his head down, there wasn’t anything to do but wait for them to arrive. He didn’t need to sleep, well, it was more that he didn’t want to sleep. He always hated sleeping, not only was he completely defenseless but also dark horrid dreams pierced his mind.

He sighed to himself, this was going to be a long boring flight.

* * *

-Location-

Freight Zone

...3 Hours Later...

Hordak’s ship approached the landing pad. He worked the controls and lowered the ship to land. He got up from his seat and walked to the back. He pressed a button on the wall and watched the back doors open and a ramp lower down. He walked down and was met by two flight workers.

They rushed past him after giving a salute and began to prepare his ship to be brought in the hanger. He walked through the various hallways, walking past saluting guards. He finally made his way to his throne room. He climbed up the many stairs and took a seat on his throne.

He began to think about the newest addition to the Horde. He would need one of his Force Captains to watch over the captain.

Theta would no doubt go into a culture shock. He began to go through a mental list of Force Captains that would be best suited for this mission. He suddenly thought of a Force Captain that would be perfect.

‘Force Captain Scorpina has been able to calm down feuds between others without the use of violence. She was friendly, a trait that was rare in the Horde. She might be new but this will be an easy task for her’. He might not have cared for friendliness but even he had to admit it had its uses. He then turned to his right and pressed a few buttons to call the Force Captain.

A screen extended down from the ceiling and turned on. A woman was caught by surprise and quickly gave a salute. She was the daughter of Skorpios, the king of the scorpion kingdom. “Force Captain Scorpina, I have a task for you”.

“There is a new addition to the Horde I want you to oversee. You will give him his every need until he fully heals from his injuries”. The woman looked confused “Lord Hordak I don’t mean to come across rude or anything. But isn’t this a job for our doctors, why am I looking over this recruit”. “I understand your confusion, he already has a doctor taking care of him. However, it doesn't have the authority to get any medical supplies it may need. You will be there to make sure it gets what it needs, as well as educating him. He knows nothing of the Horde and it will be your job to make sure he assimilates smoothly into our ranks. Ranks, history, subjects like that”.

She looked confused by this but quickly snapped out of it. “I understand my Lord, where is this recruit at the moment”? Hordak thought for a second on where he would place the man. “He will be brought to room M-029, I have sent you a file on Nardo”.

The Force Captain nodded and the call ended. Hordak leaned forward and rested his head on his hand. ‘The Captain is no longer a Captain now. He would need a Horde rank, it wouldn’t be Force Captain for sure but it wouldn’t be a cadet. He would have to put Nardo through a test to see what he deserved’. He saw much potential in the outsider, he hoped he wouldn’t die from his wounds.

* * *

The scow shuddered as it landed onto the landing pad. Nardo looked up to see that they had arrived. ‘Finally’ he thought to himself, he could hear the soldiers shuffling around getting ready to get off. The side door opened with a slight screech as the ramp slid down to the ground.

D.A.M.I.D began to push the stretcher out of the scow, he hated being pushed around like this. It made him feel weak and pathetic, he couldn’t wait for the burn to heal. All he could do was look where he was being taken. A large door hissed open as they were guided by a guard. 

He looked to his right to see the prisoner being taken to a skiff. He looked back forward, ‘I wonder what will become of him. A painful death I hope’. He began to think about what cruel things the Horde had for its prisoners. A smirk grew on his face at the thought of the man’s screams.

He suddenly stopped himself from the thoughts, no he had to be better than that. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him. His mother would be ashamed of such thoughts. He was eventually placed in what seemed to be an infirmary. He waited a few minutes before a woman walked into the room. 

What caught his attention was the appendages. Instead of hands, she had claws, a scorpion tail could be seen curled up behind her. This world kept getting weirder and weirder, she was both insectoid and mammalian. Or that’s what he thought, he would have to learn more about her physiology later.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I’m meeting a alien. Can I just say it is a pleasure meeting you”! One of the drones hovered out from the pile of crates to see who was talking. She looked up to see the drone and her eyes widened as she brought her claws to her face. “Oh my gosh, that is the cuutest bot I have ever seen". The drone got too close and was picked up in a hug. The drone struggled to get out of the hold but was held tight by the hug. 

Theta widened his eyes, he was not expecting such a bubbly personality. “Excuse me miss, I would appreciate it if you didn’t crush my drone”. She looked over to him and realized what she was doing, her cheeks grew a little red as she let the drone go. She coughed into her claw "sorry about that". 

She straightened herself and went to a semi attention pose. “I am Force Captain Scorpina, I will be overseeing your recovery”. Nardo didn’t know how to respond, ‘this, child was the one who was in charge of me’?! He had to keep his emotions in check, he couldn’t damage what little reputation he had in the Horde. So swallowing back his pride he put on a small smile and greeted Scorpina.

“Greetings Force Captain, I am Nardo Bӓhr. I look forward to working with you”. Scorpina’s smile returned to her face as she calmed down. “I apologize about my behavior before, I’ve just never met an alien before and your bo-drone was adorable”. 

“That is fine, it seems everyone in the Horde has never seen my kind before. Or anyone from another planet, the drones were designed to be cute by the way”. “What's it like, your planet I mean”. 

“Ranacon? Hmm, it’s like most moons, lifeless, no atmosphere naturally. But thanks to the artificial atmosphere generators life can exist on it. The cities are just like any city I suppose, filled with factories, housing districts, a greenhouse every once in a while. There are many other buildings and stores of course but I’m sure you knew what I was talking about”.

“Huh, I was expecting something a little different”. “Expecting something a little more lively”? He asked with a little humor in his voice. “ **Ranacon might be a forge world, but the Federation has many other worlds filled with life** ”. A mechanical voice could be heard from a nearby screen.

“Phalanx it’s good to hear from you, I’m guessing they've hooked you up somewhere”? “ **A nice cozy little closed off terminal, though I would be worried if they did connect me to the rest of their systems** ”. “You must be Phalanx, I’ve never met an AI before”.

“ **I’m nothing like the fiction stories you have if that is what you were thinking** ”. Scorpina chuckled “I sure hope not”. “If you don’t mind Force Captain, I would like to speak with my quartermaster in private”. Scorpina turned to Nardo and nodded her head “If you do need anything then I will be just outside”.

Nardo watched her exit the room, when the door closed Nardo turned to the screen. “What happened while I was unconscious”. While Phalanx began to talk he looked around the room to see what was in it.

“ **Well, sir around an hour before you awoke I was hooked up to the outpost’s terminal. Lord Hordak was already on call, most likely getting a report from the Corporal. I introduced myself and I told Hordak I knew his name by looking through the public files** ”.

Nardo looked back to the screen and looked unimpressed. “And he didn’t accuse you of hacking into his database”. “ **Oh no he did sir, I had to order the R.C.Ds to point their weapons at their throats. He then sent PFC Ottep to look to see if I had, I of course told him I didn’t because it would be illogical** ”.

Nardo sighed “Why Phalanx did you think that was a good idea. You should just ask who he was instead of looking through their terminal. They may have been public but that doesn't mean we were allowed to look at them”.

“ **I calculated the risks, the risk was moderate but I knew how to play my cards as you say. In the end, I was able to defuse the situation** ”. Nardo would have pinched his nose but he didn’t want his burn to act up. “Fine fine, ~huff~ continue”.

“ **After that, he told me of your medical situation, I sent a drone to ask D.A.M.I.D on the situation. He then asked how long we’ve been on this planet. I told him that 40 years lie you told the corporal. He didn’t buy it so I had to say we have been here longer than we previously said, really sir 40 years? That isn’t enough time for anything to happen** ”.

“Lying isn’t my strong suit Phalanx, I’m surprised they didn’t question it before. Anything else happen”? “ **He then asked about the Federation, he had never heard of it before. Which doesn’t surprise me since we were cut off from the rest of the galaxy by the Elexans. Speaking of the Elexans, the rebels are descendants of the Elexans but that’s where the relations end** ”.

This new Information surprised Nardo “Where did you find this out”? “ **With Lord Hordak’s permission, he lent me files on the First Ones. That is what Elexans are called here. They get that name because of some legends that the Elexans were the first ones to settle on Eternia. But that was a thousand years ago. Whatever had happened between there and here the rebels lost the ability to control Elexan technology. It seems the bioweapons have turned feral and are no better than beasts** ”.

A smile slowly made its way to Nardo’s face as he digested the information. A small chuckle began to form before it turned into a full on belly laugh. Even with the slight pain he ignored it and kept cackling. “HAHAHAHAHA that is t-HAHAHA the fun-HAHAHA”. He tried to form a sentence but was unable to. It was only after a few minutes of laughing and his back and sides hurting did he finally stop.

He was wheezing before he muttered out “sorry ke-keep going”. It was then they heard a knock on the door. “Is everything ok in there”? They heard Scorpina asked from the other side of the door. Nardo motioned the door to be opened as D.A.M.I.D gave him water.

The Force Captain walked in with confusion and a little worry on her face. “ **Everything is fine Force Captain. Captain Nardo was just laughing, don’t worry, it isn’t because of a Pseudobulbar affect** ”. Scorpina was confused by that term but noticed Nardo motioning for Phalanx to continue. He didn’t tell her to leave again so she stayed to listen to what the AI had to say.

“ **That has got to be the happiest I’ve ever seen you sir. I must say when I found this out as well I felt my circuits warm with joy as well. He asked about the Federation and we discussed what I could for about an hour** ”.

“Good good, I’m assuming Maximilian is still with you”? “ **He is** ” Nardo turned his head to the Force Captain. “I apologize If I worried you, Force Captain. I just couldn’t help myself but laugh”. “What was so funny to make you laugh so much”?

She couldn’t help but smile at the joke Phalanx told him to make him laugh so hard. “Oh, he was telling me about the rebels and how they've lost control of the Elexan’s technology. Heheheh just thinking about it makes me chuckle”. A wide smile was now plastered on his face.

She could see that he had long sharp teeth, two of them were even gold. “I’m sorry but who are the Elexans”? Nardo tilted his head before realizing they were called the First Ones around here. “Ah, I’m talking about the First Ones. It’s quite hilarious, then again a thousand years have gone by”. “A thousand years”? Nardo’s eyes widened his eyes as he realized his mistake. 

He sighed and pressed his face against the metal. “Shit” he muttered, he raised his head up and again and looked towards Scorpina. “That is how long I’ve been trapped beneath the ice. ~Huff~ you were bound to find out eventually I would have to tell Hordak anyway”. 

Scorpina’s mouth was ajar before she spoke in a soft tone. “You're a thousand years old”? “Technically 1171 years old, I was asleep for around 1097 years under the ice”. Scorpina did the math in her head. “That would make you 74”. “Yes, very young for my age I know”.

“What are you talking about, you're older than my dad”. Nardo was confused for a second before realization washed over him. “I forgot other species don’t live as long as us”. “How long do you guys usually live fore”? Scorpina scooted a chair to Nardo and took a seat.

“Well our average lifespan is 300 years, but I have heard of some who had lived for twice that amount”. Amazed by this she asked more about his species. Why was he so big, what was with the gray skin, stuff like that. The two spent a few hours talking about his kind and space. It was after the hours of talking did D.A.M.I.D ask Scorpina to leave so Nardo may rest.

She looked a little disappointed but understood, her mission was to make sure that Nardo recovered from his injuries after all. She wanted to learn more about the First Ones but Nardo made it clear that he didn’t want to talk about them. She got up and left the room, Nardo looked up at the droid and grumbled. 

D.A.M.I.D knew he wouldn’t fall asleep unless exhausted so she pulled out a pill that would make him tired. He begrudgingly took the pill and waited for it to take effect. Even with the pill, it took him an hour before he finally let himself be taken away with sleep.

* * *

**AN:And with that, another chapter is done. I’m heading to japan for my next station so either it will be awhile before another chapter comes out or it will come out as usual. (If I was consistent at all that is) Without anything else to say I wish you a good day.**

**Translations: Schnitter, richten Sie Ihre Waffen auf Ihre Kehlen = reavers, point your weapons to your throats.**

**Steck deine Waffen ein = Sheathe your weapons.**

**beschütze = protect**


	6. Work Hard Play Never

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_Warning: This chapter contains swearing and vague description of sexual assault._ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ”

_ “Memory” _

* * *

-Location-

Fright Zone

The sound of a drill going through metal could be heard throughout the room. Nardo was sitting at a large table. He was currently working on a prototype of a simple pistol. He had just been let off medical leave this morning. He didn't waste any time and immediately rushed to work.

The first thing he set out to do was to make his weapons usable for the Horde. Even with his quick modifications on the weapons he had given Inge and Ottep, the blasters were still cumbersome. It was also one of the things he was sure he could get done for Hordak.

He was thankful that the Lord had given him 6 months to complete his task. He could have easily gotten it done within a month, two max. But he had already promised Hordak a lot and he didn't want to keep adding more onto the pile, for if he did it would surely topple over onto him.

He finished drilling through the metal, he set the drill down and looked over the frame he had made. It would work, he would have preferred something lighter, like a metalloid or some kind of plastic. But he was told they didn't have much of either material. Or any that would really work for what he was trying to do anyway. It seemed the metalloid the original weapons were made of was not on this planet.

He would have to use a substitute. Perhaps later on he could send a drone to the moons to see if it was there. Though he doubted it would be, moons were usually made of the same stuff the planet was with only having slight differences here and there. It would also be a long time before he could do anything like that. The Horde didn’t seem to have any space programs.

Any other day he would have thought Hordak a fool but he couldn’t blame the man when he found out the reason. The truth still made him uneasy to this day. Eternia was trapped in some dimension that was separated from the rest of the universe. There were only a few times in his life he was truly terrified.

The energy surge that hit Phalanx might have been what caused this. But the amount of energy needed to move a planet like that should have ripped it apart. He should be dead right now, this whole Planet shouldn’t even be able to exist. It didn’t even have a star yet there was a day and night cycle.

Some of the moons shone down like a star, it didn’t make any sense. Whatever the First Ones were doing here, it was massive. He needed to find out what it was exactly, but for now, he had to secure his place in the Horde. It also would be a good idea to get his mind off of the subject before he went mad trying to figure out this impossible planet.

He set the frame aside and got up to look for another part or something that could be molded into it. He grunted as he felt his back complain about the movement. Even after two weeks of recovering and using almost all of the healing concoction his back was still a mess. He thanked God that his spinal cord didn't get damaged. It would have thrown a wrench in his plans if he couldn't walk or the Lord forbid, move his arms. 

He ignored the small pain he had and began to shift through the crates for what he needed. It was at this time that Force Captain Scorpina walked in, no doubt checking on him. He didn't know what to think about the young woman. He still was a little irritated that a child was sent to watch over him. She was nice company, however, compared to the rest of the Horde members he'd met. Outside of Inge, Ottep, Nathan, everyone else was the exact opposite. He didn't expect nor care if they were friendly. 

It was the fact that he was lucky, if they just did their best to ignore him or do their best to avoid him. Some however seemed to look down or even sneer at him. He was quite confused the first time he saw a soldier give him a snotty look. It was as if he wasn't good enough to be in her presence. When he asked Scorpina about this she explained that weakness was heavily looked down upon here. He understood if a soldier was weak or performed badly. He also viewed people who had no combat skills as inferior. Even a simple factory worker back home knew how to fire a blaster.

What confused him was why he was the one being looked down at. He was injured, nothing he could do about it except wait. Even if you caught a cold it would be wise to hide until it passed. 

It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. She quietly agreed with him on that, but even she knew to keep her head down when she got sick.

It was just a thing he was going to have to work around. To solve the staring problem a glare would usually work, one time that failed and the guard began to walk up to him. A low growl and showing his sharp teeth seemed to send the man away once he second guessed himself and decided he wasn’t worth it.

He found what he was looking for and picked it out of the crate, he then turned to Scorpina. "Hello Force Captain, what brings you into my little corner of the fright zone"? 

"Just doing my duty as your boss and making sure you're doing alright". She half joked, ~hmph~ he mumbled as he went back to his bench. He took a seat on a crate that he was using as a chair. All other furniture would groan under his weight and he didn't want to break anything.

"How's it coming along"? She looked around his side, he glanced at her before beginning to work on the metal. "It’s getting done, I should be able to get this completed in a couple of days. It's a bit difficult working with small tools, but I’ll manage".

She nodded, it impressed her how he was able to work so fast with what he had. She turned to leave "It's close to lunchtime, do you want to eat here or the mess hall"? "I'll have it here" he said without stopping his work. He heard the door open and close meaning the Force Captain had left. He sighed in relief, he enjoyed working alone on his projects. Unless it required more people he would much rather work alone, less of a chance for other people to fuck it up.

He thought about what the drones were doing at the moment. Most likely going around the Fright Zone fixing various things. He had handed them over to Hordak to use a few days after he arrived. He had kept one of them for his personal use and another to take care of Phalanx. The AI was currently just sitting in the computer room he was installed into. He was connected to the facility and looked over files and reports given to him as a way to test the idea of him being in charge of the logistics.

It would definitely be a benefit to the Horde. Anyone who needed a file or report wouldn't need to search through a giant mess of solid copies. All you had to do is type in what you needed and Phalanx would personally help you find it. He also would advise on attack plans and battles. Most Force Captains that challenged the AI to a theoretical battle lost and sometimes tied. Only the highest ranked Force Captains actually achieved a decisive victory.

It took a few days for the AI to go through ground and naval combat to form such elaborate plans. While he was designed for war he only knew of space warfare. 

Nardo changed his thoughts to the reavers. They were currently on a scouting mission into some dangerous territory. Apparently any soldiers that tried to navigate through a large forest would either run out screaming about monsters or never come out at all.

He had faith in the Reavers, going behind enemy territory was one of their functions. His thoughts were halted when the doors opened again. He looked over his shoulder to see a guard holding a tray with a brown ration on it. 'Hmm, brown, not a bad one, much better than that horrid green one but not as good as the gray ones'. "Set it down anywhere, I'll get to it later". He went back to work on his project.

"You know, It's kinda weird seeing an officer actually doing something that wasn't paperwork or yelling at us". A small grin formed on his lips when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Former officer Corporal Inge, what are you doing here by the way? Are you no longer stationed at that Listening post"? She set the tray down next to Nardo before taking a seat on a nearby box. "Yep, we just got here yesterday" she took a deep breath of bliss. "It's fucking great not to be stuck in that tin can. ~Huff~ it's so refreshing to be able to walk outside for a smoke without having to strap on winter gear".

Nardo set his tools down and looked over to the tray of food. He glanced up to Inge "you got one on you"? She chuckled a bit before taking her helmet off. "I do but we're not allowed to smoke here. Gotta go to a designated smoking area". She said the last sentence with a mock tone. He snorted at this and began to dig into his food. "So, how long will you be here"? He said in between swallows. 

"We're actually under Force Captain Scorpina now. Looks like you ain't getting rid of us"! ~Hmph~ was all the Hindion replied. Inge chuckled at this, she began to take this opportunity to get a good look at Nardo. He still had the same features as he did the first time she saw him. The simple gold earring was a new thing though. ‘Huh, must have missed that’.

She looked over his clothes, he was wearing what seemed like rags quickly sewed together. She wasn’t surprised that they probably didn’t have anything his size. The shirt had no sleeves and stitching could easily be seen. The ‘pants’, were more of a long skirt that ended at his shins. Instead of shoes or boots, foot wrappings were around his feet. Overall he looked like a homeless guy to her but she wouldn’t bring it up, for now.

Her gaze shifted to his arm where the bird tattoo was. It was the same two headed bird behind a shield. Though she was now able to truly admire how detailed it was. Each feather had been worked on for sure. The shield was colored some pattern of yellow, black, red, and a green dragon head breathing fire on it. "cool tat, where'd you get it"?

Nardo had finished his meal and looked over at his arm before going back to work. 'Wow, he sure doesn't waste time'. 

"I got it at an old tattoo parlor back at my home. Me and the boys decided to get tattoos one night while we were drunk off our asses. We stumbled to the closest tattoo parlor and got them. Heheh I barely remember it now, but I was in a little better shape than most of them. Me, Rorey, and Snider wandered a little further and found this small old tattoo shop that was known for its talented artists. Heheheh you should have seen some of the tattoos my buddies got. One of the dumbasses got one that was supposed to be a tank, heheh looked like a 6 year old had drawn it on him. Another was some words in Saurian, he said it was supposed to say, unkillable warrior. Next day one of my lizardfolk buddies looked at it and told us it said `monkey boy’".

The two broke out laughing at the misfortune of his friend. The two slowly calmed down, Inge wiped a tear away. "Ooh that's funny, I can't wait to tell Ottep and Nathan, they'll love it. So, does your tattoo have some meaning to it"? "A little, the bird is a silver eagle. Our world’s national bird, known for its two heads, speed, strength, and cunning. A noble bird indeed, my favorite animal in fact. The shield is pretty self explanatory, a shield to protect those I love. The colors make up the Hinganian flag. The drake in the center, my rage against those who would harm those I loved".

“That’s pretty cool, I would get one too but you know, fur”. ~Hmph~ Nardo got up from his seat and cracked his neck. “Mind if we go out for a smoke”? Inge nodded and grabbed her helm before getting up. Nardo grabbed a datapad and typed a message on it in case Scorpina came back. 

The two walked out of the room and headed outside. Nardo turned a corner and felt someone bump into him. Inge looked over and went pale when she saw who had bumped into Nardo. “Watch where you're going you clumsy oaf”.

Nardo looked down to see a woman in red robes. He couldn’t see her face due to the mask she wore. A red gem caught his eye before directing his full attention to the woman. “I apologize Shadow Weaver, I didn’t see you there”. Nardo offered as an apology. Shadow Weaver was not amused at all. 

“Oh, it’s Hordak’s little side project, what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be in your little workshop tinkering away”? Nardo’s eyes narrowed a bit but he kept his cool for the most part. “I’m going out for a smoke, is that a problem”? “No, I just hope you watch where you're walking from now on. It would be a shame if Hordak lost his new toy”. Nardo noticed the shadows around her grow a little before returning to normal as she walked away.

“Fascinating, It seems her file did not lie about her being able to alter shadows. The question is how does she do it and how do you attack with shadows”? He asked no one particularly, Inge just stared at the man as if he was crazy. “You just bumped into Shadow Weaver and got off with a warning and you're wondering how she uses magic! You are by far the craziest man I have ever met”.

Nardo raised a brow at this. “So I’m crazy for not fearing some lady who can move around a few shadows? Humph, people like her only have power if you give them your fear”. Inge shook her head “she can do a lot more than move a few shadows. But why should you listen to somebody who's been here their whole life”.

They both left the conversation there not wanting to dwell on it. They eventually made it to the smoke pit where Inge dropped on to a bench. Nardo took his seat next to Inge as she took out a pack of cigarettes. She gave one to Nardo and held out a lit lighter. He held it to the open flame before bringing it to his mouth.

He took in a long drag, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling. He preferred cigars over cigarettes but he wasn’t one to be picky. The two sat there talking about what was currently going on in their lives.

* * *

2 days have passed since his run in with Shadow Weaver and finding out that the trio that had first found him were now stationed to oversee him. It was currently 2 in the morning as Nardo lifted the finished prototype. It may have looked somewhat awkward. But he could always polish it up later. All he needed was for it to work. He began to think about the next problem at hand. The supply of Hexithion was reduced to a few boxes. Without another source of the gas, he wouldn’t be able to create anymore munitions for the plasma weapons.

He would need to find an alternative gas for the weapons. He began to look through the computer for all known natural gases and liquids on this planet. None of which gave the results he wanted. If nothing natural could give him the oomph he needed then he would just have to create it.

He began to type in different formulas for Phalanx to run a simulation to see how they would react. It always helped to have an advanced AI to test theories without having to mix anything physical. By the Time it was breakfast Nardo had already tested dozens of formulas.

Scorpina herself walked into the lab with breakfast in her claws. “Goodmorning Nardo, did you sleep well”? Nardo was currently typing quickly into a keypad, eyes locked onto the screen. “I didn’t sleep last night”. 

Scorpion's eyes widened a little before she set the tray down. “Nardo I know you're under a lot of pressure to get this weapon done for Hordak but you still need rest”. Nardo looked up to the tray and slid it closer to himself. “I thank you for your concern but understand this. Lord Hordak has given me more than enough time to finish this project. I am under no stress at all, although staying awake for 2 days has drained me a bit”.

“YOU'VE BEEN AWAKE FOR 2 DAYS”!? Scorpina screeched in disbelief, Nardo grabbed both of his ears from the volume. “Yes, it’s not uncommon for me to do. I have an implant that limits the amount of melatonin my brain produces along with other things to keep me awake”.

“That doesn't sound very healthy”. 

Nardo shrugged and went to eat his ration. “It isn’t, but work needs to get done”. “Ya but that doesn't mean you get to skip out on 2 days of sleep”. Scopina sighed when Nardo didn’t seem to care and took a seat on a crate. “How far are you anyway”? 

Nardo pointed to the finished prototype. “If it’s done why are you still working”? “I’ve run into a problem regarding ammunition. I only have a few boxes of the original fuel rounds and I need to find an alternate source. Nothing natural on this planet carries the power I want so I am trying to create one that does”.

“How long do you think it will take”? “It could be a few more hours or days until I create a formula that will work”. Scopina continued to listen to Nardo explain the inner workings of plasma and while most gases could become plasma. Not all of them were equal in power. She had a little trouble understanding what it all meant but Nardo was patient with her.

She liked listening to him talk, his voice was deep and rumbly and was nice to listen to. A few hours passed until she had to leave. It was somewhat crazy how much Nardo knew about the technology surrounding plasma alone. Weapons were not the only thing it could be used for. Back on his home, it was used for generators, construction, lighting, and many other things.

She said her goodbyes and left the lab to go do her duties. Make sure the troops she was in charge of were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Paperwork and many other tedious things. 

An actual lab for Nardo to work in, various tools and supplies the man would need. She looked to her side to see a soldier approach her. The two exchanged salutes before the man spoke. “Force Captain, Nardo’s clothing and boots are complete”. Ah yes, Nardo’s clothes. nothing they had on hand could fit the massive man so the tailors had to make custom fit clothing for the giant.

He would no doubt be happy to get out of those rags and into some real clothes. “Excellent, take them to his room”. The soldier gave a nod and walked away to carry out the order. Scorpina continued the walk to her office. 

It was a small little room but it was an upgrade nonetheless. She took a seat and began to do some paperwork. It was always a hassle with her claws, it would take her a minute just to grab the pen right. She had just done such when a screen flashed on to show Hordak.

“Force Captain Scorpina”. She jumped and dropped her pen onto the ground. She quickly straightened herself. “Lord Hordak, what can I do for you”. “What is the current situation with our new scientist”? Scorpina arched a brow at this “scientist”?

“Yes, it’s what he is now isn’t it? He has told me of the many years he spent in the scientific field on his homeworld before he was brought into their war. So, how much progress has he made”? Scorpina shifted in her seat.

“He has finished the weapon itself but he’s run into a wall. He told me that none of the natural resources on this planet carry enough power to be used as munitions for the weapon. He's currently working on a formula to create one". She began to trail on, talking a bit on the scientific side of the problem.

Hordak shifted in his throne and lifted a hand. "You seem to know quite a bit Force Captain". Scorpina blushed slightly "well he did spend a few hours explaining the situation while he worked".

Hordak thought for a second. Scorpina saw him perk up as he thought of something. He began to tap onto a tablet. "I am sending you a formula that I have, It should suffice". Scorpina noticed her tablet light up as it was sent a file. She got up and picked the device up.

"Thank you Lord Hordak, I will take this to Nardo immediately". Before Hordak could hang up Scorpina raised her claw to catch his attention. He raised his brow at this and waited for what Scorpina had to say. "Nardo and one of my own had a little run in with Shadow Weaver". Hordak wasn't phased by this. "I should be worried about this, why, exactly"? "It was a literal run in, from what I heard Nardo knocked her over".

Again Hordak didn’t seem phased. “They can either talk it over like mature adults or act like children. Either way, I don’t care, unless they start to claw at each other’s throats don’t bring it up again. Now unless there is anything else to report I have other things to do”. When Scorpina just gave a nod Hordak signed off.

She looked down at the tablet and gave out a sigh. ‘I guess I’ll do the paperwork later’. She put everything away and walked out the door to deliver the formula to Nardo.

* * *

...22 days later…

Nardo stood behind thick bulletproof glass with a datapad in his hands. Inside the room was a prototype blaster with the formula Hordak had provided Nardo. “Weapon test number 198, the test consists of firing prototype XB-8X 500 times, the target is level 2 ceramic plating. Testing will begin in 5,4,3,2,1”. 

At the end of the countdown, the blastor began to fire at a wall. A few other Horde scientists stood next to Nardo with their datapads. “Permission to speak Captain”? Nardo had yet to gain a rank so the scientists and guards not really knowing how to address him, addressed him by Captain. 

Nardo as far as they were concerned was in charge of these experiments. While Force Captain Scorpina was technically in charge of him. She did very little in actually giving him orders besides yelling at him to get some ‘darn sleep’. They didn’t even need to ask permission to speak. But with his intimidating size and calculating stare, even veteran guards thought twice whether they should request to speak or not. He may not be an officer anymore but he still carried himself as such.

Another reason for this unease was from what happened a few days ago. The Lieutenant that was put in charge of security was hitting on one of the female scientists. Even when she said she wasn’t interested the man wouldn’t take no for an answer. When he finally realized she wasn't interested he started to get physical. The other guards looked the other way for they couldn't do a thing. The Officer would make their lives hell and who would believe them anyway?

It wasn’t uncommon for higher ups to abuse their power. But when Nardo saw this himself, he simply walked up to the man and warned him to stop it immediately. The Lieutenant grew furious by this and began to threaten Nardo. But the giant didn’t back down and when the man pulled his baton out to teach Nardo a lesson.

To say the Lieutenant had sealed his fate was putting it lightly. By the time Scorpina ran over and yelled at Nardo to stop. The Hindion had already broken both of his hands and arms. 4 cracked ribs, 2 shattered, a ruptured spleen, 5 missing teeth, and bruising all over his body. 

When Hordak heard about this, the Lord demanded what had happened. The giant simply said coldly “I was taking care of a rat”. With the witness reports from the victim and 2 Horde soldiers Nardo only received reduced meals for 2 months. 

The officer in question was rushed to the hospital and was stripped down to a grunt and would serve several years in prison.

The giant glanced down to the scientist before going back to his datapad. “Permission granted” he rumbled out. “How many more endurance tests do we need to do? This is the 50th test in a row. I understand why we have to do these tests but do we need to repeat ourselves so much"?

“Yes, these weapons will be used by your brethren in battle. They must be able to withstand the worst of conditions. We need to make sure the safety measures work. These weapons are not like any other, when your weapons overheat, they sputter out. Maybe blow out causing minor injury to the soldier. If these weapons overheat too quickly, without warning this will happen”.

Nardo typed into a console and made the prototype keep firing until the barrel glowed red. Smoke and red fire began to shoot out of the barrel as holes began to appear. Electricity began to arc around the weapon before it finally exploded. Bits of hot metal flew around the room with a piece of the handle embedding itself into the light fixtures above causing sparks to fly as the lights went out in the testing chamber. The air inside was thick with smoke and embers.

Nardo turned to the scientists, “do you all understand now”? When no one said a thing Nardo took that as a yes. "Good, now get a cleanup crew in there". Nardo walked out of the room and began to head to his lab to work on the next prototype. Several scientists followed him to observe and learn more about how the weapons worked.

"Nardo"! The man looked behind him to see Scorpina running up to him. "Force Captain, how may I be of help"? A small smile appeared on Nardo’s face as Scorpina ran up next to him. "I heard you stopped testing early, did the prototype blow up again"? "It did, but it was on purpose. I had to educate my staff on why we do the many tests we do".

"Won't that put you behind schedule"? Nardo waved his hand dismissively "I have plenty of time. The weapon is nearly ready to be presented to Lord Hordak. A final design needs to be made and go through tests". Scorpina nodded at the progress, when Nardo first started she was worried that he wouldn't have been able to keep up with Hordak’s demands. But it seemed like Hordak’s demands were a walk in the garden for Nardo.

Then again, Nardo explained while he was very knowledgeable about many things. He was by no means a genius, the only real obstacle was mixing both technologies together and making sure it wouldn’t blow up in a soldier’s face. 

Nardo walked into his laboratory as the door opened. “ **Did you have to blow up a perfectly good prototype to make a point** ”? Phalanx asked annoyedly “yes, yes I did”. Nardo gathered his tools and began to build another prototype. “Is this the first time he’s done something like this”? Scorpina asked the AI “ **No, nothing like today. But that doesn't mean he hasn’t pushed every blaster he’s made to the breaking point** ”.

“I’m just making sure the blasters can meet my standards. I don’t deal with shoddy equipment and I will not make such trash”. Scorpina snickered at this, no matter what it was Nardo made sure things would be able to go 110%. She quickly remembered her reason for seeking Nardo, so she cleared her throat to catch the giant’s attention.

“Hmmm, need something Force Captain”? She pulled up a folder “I just came down here to give you this. Given the facts with you not only creating this weapon faster than anyone thought possible. You are already starting to work on other projects. Hordak wants to give you this section of the building so you can do your sciency stuff without someone watching over your shoulder all the time. He’ll make it official when you complete this and no doubt give you a rank”.

Nardo looked up for a second before going back to work. “This is an honor, I will not fail Lord Hordak. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to complete”. Scorpina set the folder down and sighed, Nardo was one to work hard and not play at all. “Try not to work yourself to sleep”. “I can make no promises Force Captain. Oh and before you go, can you send these blueprints to Lord Hordak. This facility I’ve designed will be able to produce the plasma in the quantities we need to arm his men”. Scorpina nodded and grabbed the datapad. "Ya no prob, you know they're going to be your men pretty soon". Scorpina said while putting a claw on her hip.

"Until that point, I will keep referring them as his or your men. And its problem, not prob" Nardo said with an attitude, Scorpina chuckled as she walked away. "Whatever you say science man". Nardo grumbled at the nickname. 'And just when I was beginning to think she wasn't a total child'. He stopped for a second and smirked at the nickname before he went back to his work.

* * *

...20 days later...

The scientists stood nervously around the testing room as Nardo showcased the weapon to Hordak. “As you can see from this demonstration. The PR-8Z’s effective range is superior to current baton bolts. Not only that but it carries a bigger punch as well”. They walked past a guard shooting at a dummy in armor. The rounds punched through the armor and soon the target began to melt and burn.

“While the cartridges are heavier than batteries I have concluded that the added weight will not hinder a soldier's ability to carry out any mission”. A group of soldiers were shown running through an obstacle course. The group beside them wore the new weapons and were noticeably slower but could still keep up a good pace.

“The blastor comes in different flavors as well. A pistol for any officer that needs to lead their men into battle. A rifle that will cut through any armor the rebels decide to wear and this impressive marksmen rifle for recon and sniper units”. 

A screen showed a guard laying on the ground and successfully shooting a target 800 meters away with a closeup camera showing the plasma bolt hitting the target. “While it will take a few months before the facility that will produce the munitions will be completed. It will be able to produce all the munitions we need once it is built”.

Nardo fully turned to Hordak and stood straight up. “Well done Nardo, these weapons are impressive. They will no doubt be useful against the rebels”. “Do not give me all the credit my Lord, my team has helped me in many ways. They alone designed the marksmen rifle”. 

Hordak stared at said scientists, they grew nervous under the Lord’s stare. “Excellent work, I expect much from you all, continue with your work”. “Thank you Lord Hordak,” the lead scientist softly spoke. They then quickly dispersed to carry out their work.

Hordak motioned Nardo to follow him, to which the giant obliged. “I must say, I did not expect you to complete these weapons so quickly”. “They are simple enough for most to understand if you give them the patience needed. In honesty, if I were to first work on any of the other projects I promised, we wouldn’t be having this conversation for a while. You already had most of the technology needed to make plasma weapons. All I did was simply make it easier to achieve this”.

Nardo stopped walking and started to motion with his hands as he began to explain the problems he had. “Halfway through my work, I decided to plan ahead and see how to finish the other projects. I discovered that this world doesn't have any hyperium. This is the metal that allows the drones to hover around. While I might have been able to salvage some from the Pelican I still would only be able to create so many. That’s not even mentioning that the pelican was destroyed”.

“While I will be able to design and build a drone with a different kind of hover mechanism. It still will take me much more time to build, not to mention the possible effects this ‘magic’ will have on the drones. I still don’t understand how the rebels or Shadow Weaver are able to do the things they can do. This magic continues to fuck with my mind”.

Hordak thought about these problems before coming up with an answer “Shadow Weaver will help you with that. She has years of knowledge and experience with magic”.

Nardo nodded, yes it would help to have a person with experience on such a matter. “Yes, she will no doubt provide me insight on this ‘magic’. If you would excuse me Lord Hordak I have much to get done”. Hordak held up a hand stopping the giant in place.

“Before you go I have something for you”. Hordak held out his hand, Nardo was quick to receive it, he felt something small and solid land in his hand. He looked at it to see a Force Captain Insignia. It wasn't like the ones he had seen, instead there was an atom above what he presumed were wings. 

“You are now a Force Captain, but unlike the others, you will be in charge of this facility. You will oversee all experiments and research. You report everything to me and before you start a project, you must bring it to me first. Only with my approval will you be able to work on anything”.

Nardo pinned it to his coat “I will not fail you, my Lord”. “You no longer serve the Hinganian Federation, you now serve me and the Horde”. Nardo gave a bow “I serve you and only you my Lord”. “We shall see” and with that Hordak walked out of the testing chamber.

Nardo stared at his insignia and smirked. He turned to see Scorpina approach him. “Well, what did he have to say"? She asked excitedly, "he seemed pleased by the weapons. It seems I have done so well he has given me command of this facility". Scopina finally looked at the new rank and squealed as she ran up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. You're a Force Captain now, I thought you would be made a lieutenant or something". 

"Yes, I'm a bit surprised how high I've been placed on the ladder myself. Which reminds me, since I've been put in charge here what happens to you"? "I honestly don't know, maybe I'll be sent to go fight the rebels finally". Nardo crossed his arms at this "have you ever been in combat before"? "I've gone through a lot of training simulations". Nardo simply shook his head "that's not the same". He sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose as he debated an idea in his mind. "Alright, this is what I can do for you. I will assign Loralie to watch over you and make sure you don't get yourself killed". 

"Ahh, you care about me". Scorpina gave another hug "don't push it. I can always tell her to just eat you". "Nah you would never do such a thing". "Whatever helps you sleep at night, now unless you have anything else to say I should get to work". "Oh alright, if my hugs are bothering you so much I'll go". The two began to walk away from each other before Nardo stopped. "Scorpina" the Force Captain turned around to see what he wanted. "Do try to stay safe," Nardo said with worry. She gave a smile and a wave before taking her leave again. Nardo sighed as he turned and went back to his lab. He had a lot of things to do.

* * *

**AN:Don’t really have anything to say besides I’m sorry for the late chapter. I’ve been losing a bit of my fire for this story but don’t worry about me abandoning it. I’m still going to work on it until it’s done. Besides that, I wish you all a good day.**


	7. A Damsel In Distress

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_Warning: This chapter contains swearing, violence, bloodshed, and death_ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ”

_ “Memory” _

* * *

-Location-

Fright Zone

...8 Months Later...

"Nutrient levels are good, growth hormones at stable levels, body heat normal. Oxygen levels are good, no foreign pathogens detected, everything is looking good". Two scientists stood next to glass containers with datapads. "That's wonderful to hear, the reavers look like they are growing nicely". Nardo walked up to the scientists, several yellow lenses moved and shifted as they stared at the containers. 

Inside was a clearing green liquid that surrounded what looked like fetuses. "Very good, I was afraid our first batch wasn't going to be successful at all but here they are. All growing accordingly, every single one".

The three began to walk away and as they did metal shielding began to lower and cover the glass. "Yes sir, it's quite extraordinary that we're able to grow life without any parents", the woman said with awe and slight joy. "I think it's still freaky, it's weird looking at fetuses".

"That my colleague is life, both amazing and freaky to look at". Nardo said raising a clawed hand, the woman giving a snicker at the unusual giant’s antics. "You're in a good mood today sir". 

"That I am, not only are the reavers coming along nicely. The new drones are coming along quite nicely. Though it's a little slower than I would have liked but you can never rush progress. And best of all Force Captain Scorpina is coming back from her first mission. She should be here in a few hours".

"Wasn't she sent to command some ships to attack the coastal villages"? The woman asked, "right again, she was tasked to conquer the coastal villages not protected by the sea gate. It isn't something she can't handle, besides with the shipment of plasma weapons I sent her. Scorpina should be more than well equipped to handle anything". 

A large door opened to reveal the main laboratory. A group of scientists were testing a prototype drone at one station. Plants that would best suit the tower farms Nardo had introduced.

The giant still couldn't believe the Horde was relying on traditional farms they had taken over for their food source. He looked at another station, a new group being shown Maximilian and the basics on reavers.

Nardo looked down at his datapad to see that Scorpina had arrived early. Could this day get any better? Nardo went over to his locker and unhooked his helmet and set it down as he took off the rest of his gear. After a few minutes of changing he was in his usual uniform. The bottom of the coat wavered as Nardo walked with haste to the loading bays.

He passed many saluting guards and cleaners. He would quickly return the salutes but he didn't pay them much attention. It wasn't long before he walked into the hangar bay. She would have been flown from the ports.

He slowed his pace when he saw wounded soldiers step off the dropships. He looked around for the Force Captain and even more bizarre was that all the Scorpionkin that had gone with her were missing as well. 

He walked around until he spotted a lieutenant. He walked up to the young man and stood straight. "Lieutenant, where is Force Captain Scorpina? Why is all of her kin missing, what happened"?

The Lieutenant jumped but quickly placed his hand on his side. He turned to Nardo and did his best to stand at attention. "You haven't heard? We were ambushed by a large fleet of pirates. They had sorcerers hold our ships still while they boarded us. There were just too many of them. Even with our rifles, they overwhelmed us. We were barely able to loosen a few ships from their grasp and getaway. It looked like they were trying to capture as many of us as possible but they seemed more interested in Scorpionkin than anyone else''.

Nardo just stood there silent with an unreadable expression. The soldiers nearby stood around nervously waiting for orders. “Get the wounded treated, prepare me a call to Lord Hordak. I want all the information we have on these pirates”. Nardo cooly said, he quickly turned and began to head inside. 

Hordak was currently out on a campaign against the states that laid on the outskirts of Brightmoon and Plumeria. They were controlled by dukes and duchesses that paid taxes to their respective kingdoms. Other than that, they were mostly left to do as they please due to the distance from the capitals. With his absence, Nardo would have to wait for the lord to answer his call before he could act. 

On the outside, Nardo looked calm but on the inside he was furious. ‘How could this have happened, there were 26 ships in that fleet! How were they overwhelmed so fast, even with the new armaments they still were captured’. Nardo walked into a computer room and waited as the call rang.

Soon Hordak appeared on the screen. He stood in a tent with another Force Captain. "What is it Force Captain"? Hordak questioned. "My Lord, Force Captain Scorpina has been captured along with a majority of her forces. This is not the work of the rebels. Instead, it was done by a fleet of pirates, as we speak I am gathering all information on this threat". Hordak’s features smoldered at this information. "Alert Shadow Weaver immediately, she will decide what to do about this". "Yes my Lord," Nardo spoke while bowing.

With the command given out, Hordak cut the transmission. He was disappointed that Hordak hadn’t appointed him to deal with this. Though he couldn’t fault the man, he was still a foreigner and Shadow Weaver was 2nd in command. Nardo immediately turned and set out to find the sorceress.

* * *

Shadow Weaver and Nardo stood at a holo map of the islands where Scopina was captured. "We know that the pirates aren't connected to the Princess Alliance. So when we attack we won't have to worry about allies coming to defend besides a few other pirate clans that buy from them. The clan we are dealing with call themselves the Thunder Waves. They get the name from the water and lighting magic their sorcerers wield. They can summon storms to turn their battles to their favor. Waves that can hold or capsize ships".

Nardo was interrupted when the doors suddenly whooshed open. "What has happened?! Where is my daughter"!? A large man stormed in, his clothes were that of royalty. A high rank sat on his chest. "Calm yourself King Skorpios, we are dealing with the situation right now". Shadow Weaver said coolly. "Don't give that shit Shadow Weaver I know you don't give a damn about her. I will personally lead a fleet to the islands these bastards are hiding".

"I strongly advise against that". Skorpios turned his glare to the giant. "Who are you to tell me I can't go and rescue my daughter"?

"Force Captain Nardo and the art of war tells you not too". "you are too emotionally invested in this, your anger and desperation will blind you in battle. You will end falling for the pirate’s traps and end up captured just like your daughter. Shadow Weaver, I am the most experienced Force Captain that we have right now. Allow me to lead the rescue force". Shadow Weaver arched her brow at this "And how do I know you are not just as emotionally invested”?

“I know how to keep my emotions from controlling me. This isn’t the first time one of my, companions have been in mortal danger before. I will ensure the safe return of Force Captain Scorpina and her forces”.

She studied Nardo for any doubt. Upon finding none she turned to the King. "You are both free to go". It wasn't a request, Skorpios stared at the two with an unreadable expression. Before begrudgingly walking out of the room. Nardo began to follow when he was stopped by Shadow Weaver. "Do not fail me Force Captain. I will not tolerate you to embarrass me in front of Hordak".

“Hmmph” Nardo merely grunted in response as he walked away. He walked down the hallway on his way to the hanger. "Force Captain Nardo". Nardo turned around to see Skorpios walking up to him. "I wanted to apologize for my attitude. I was just so angry, I'm still am. Shadow Weaver doesn't care about Scorpina or her men, and giving you four ships just proves it". "Four ships? I thought she said a small fleet, that sounds more like a patrol group".

"My little Scorpina was in charge of most of our ships. With the pirates taking most of them we don’t have many ships left. Shadow Weaver may be keeping as many of the ships we have left to defend our ports but they are fortified enough to defend themselves without the aid of ships''. Nardo digested the information and already began to come up with plans to overcome the numerous enemies he was about to face.

"I will give you my fleet, the Venom Sails. They may not be as technologically sound as the Horde’s ships but they will be more than willing to do anything to save their princess". Nardo focused back on Skorpios. "Thank you King Skorpios, they will no doubt be of use to me". Skorpios waved the giant away,"oh just call me Skorpios. The title king is redundant at this point. I've given up almost all of my power to join the Horde”.

Nardo’s eyes widened a little at this. Thousands of years ago when the time of monarchs was coming to an end for his people. The Lords and Ladies greedily held onto their power even when they were hopelessly outmatched. “It must have been difficult for you. Not many people would willingly give power, much less a king”. 

“Yes, it was in a way, but my people’s safety came first”. This bewildered Nardo even more, to hear a King willingly give up power for the safety of his people was unheard of.

Nardo couldn’t help but be impressed and have some respect for Skorpios. “I must say Skorpios, I didn’t think any king had the ability to care about his people. All Monarchs of the past would have bled their people dry to keep their power. This will be quite the conversation when I get back. For now, I have a princess to rescue”.

“Good luck Force Captain, please bring her back safe”. “I will, even if I have to personally kill every pirate in my way”. A dangerous tone rumbled from the back of Nardo’s throat as his eyes flickered red before turning back to a calm purple.

* * *

Nardo stood on a metal deck, the salty breeze blew against his face. The smell of fish and the ocean filled his nose with each breath. The air was chilly, just the way he liked it. He turned to see his “fleet” behind him. 3 other Horde ships just as Skorpiois had said. What Skorpios could give him wasn’t as many as he thought.

Apparently the Scorpion kingdom didn’t have much of a navy since they didn’t have that much territory that met the sea. 12 wooden ships with cannons quickly installed on the front of them. They didn’t even originally have any weapons. Nardo knew this was going to be a tough fight ahead of him. 

From what he could tell from the various witness reports the pirates numbered in the dozens, close to a hundred. While they were made of wood and only possessed harpoons and black powder cannons. They would still be horribly outnumbered, with the threat of the sorceress he wouldn’t have been able to sink as much as a few ships before they were boarded.

As confident as he was in dispatching pirates with his superior weapons and himself. They would still lose. He had taken a few drones with him to scout ahead. Perhaps he could use the royal scorpion fleet as a distraction force? ‘No I will not sacrifice anyone, Only cowards use their men as distractions'. Sometimes his processor would bring up ideas he would never even consider.

He shook his head and stared out to the horizon. He had already set the drones out as they approached the pirate's territory. He had already come up with a plan to deal with the sorceress. A pair of snipers on each of his ships to take them out from a distance. His ships were also faster than the wooden vessels.

In fact, they were only going a quarter the max speed so the royal ships could keep up. Perhaps once he had dealt with the magic users he could widdle down the enemy down to a more manageable size. It seemed to be his best option but if the sorceress survived long enough for them to get to his ships they’d be doomed. 

Another problem he had to watch out for was them knowing about them. While the pirates no doubt knew they would come for them, they didn’t know when. If he could deal with the fleet he could focus on finding where Scorpina and her men were being held. They were no doubt being held at their capital but he wasn't sure. It could always prove to be a valuable bargaining chip if they weren't there. Another problem ran through his mind, It had been 2 weeks since they had been captured. Some of them could have been sold away by now.

‘How am I supposed to even take over the city? Perhaps a covert team to sneak in and take them back to the ships? No, too many inexperienced in that type of mission and too many to sneak out. Too few of us to charge in, a siege would be too dangerous for the prisoners. The pirates could always hold blades to their throats’.

Nardo went below deck to the command room. In the center, a holo map of the known area floated above the surface. He would just have to wait for the scouts to get back. They were bound to come back in a few minutes so he didn't have to wait long. Though, he still needed to deal with the outposts that would no doubt warn the pirate capital if they saw them.

‘Too few of us, so many threats to deal with’. He began to think in speeds that would be impossible for any normal creature to think without the help of cybernetics. ‘I need to rescue them, I need to save her, I need’. A thought suddenly glowed in his mind.

‘We’re here to rescue them from being sold as slaves. They can’t be the only ones being sold or already are slaves. Perhaps if I liberate a few outposts and towns I could muster up an army big enough to storm the capital. But we would need to move quickly and quietly’

If a single pirate was able to warn the city of us then the mission would be doomed. He couldn’t let a single pirate escape until they got to the city. He would have to kill every single pirate, he personally didn’t have a problem with that idea. The thought of cutting through them with his new bardiche made him smile.

After all, they were filthy vermin that pillaged, murdered, raped, and sold slaves. But he wasn’t the one he was worried about. The other Horde crew members had good reasons. The pirates stole their comrades and one of their commanders. The Venom Sails had a good reason, the pirates no doubt killed their comrades and wanted to sell the survivors as slaves.

He thought of the ramifications to tell them when the time came, but he couldn’t risk it. He had to make sure right here and now that they wouldn’t hesitate to kill every pirate they came across. “Lieutenant, tell the others to drop anchor and have their captains meet me in the command room”.

The officer gave a nod and began to call the other ships. One by one the ships slowed to a stop and the captain came aboard. Once all of them were accounted for Nardo leaned on the holo map. “What I’m about to say is difficult. We all know the odds are against us”. The other officers gave nods and ‘yes’s’.

“I have a plan but it won’t be easy. We are outnumbered and while we have the means to deal with those witches there’s still the problem of storming the capital itself. We don’t have the numbers to charge it and none of your men are experienced in covert missions. So the only way to ensure we can rescue Force Captain Scorpina and her men is to bolster our ranks”.

The Officers looked at each other confused. “How are we supposed to do that Force Captain? We can’t exactly pull more troops out of our asses”. A few men chuckled to this, even Nardo snorted. “We do it by liberating outposts and villages on the way. If we free the slaves then they will want to fight for us. We came out here to free our brothers and sisters from the pirates. Why not free others from them, is it not our right as the Horde to be free? Isn’t our mission to liberate Eternia and bring order”? The other men and women nodded at this.

“Then how can we say that while these people are slaves to pirates. The Princess Alliance doesn't give a shit about them. I say we free them and let them join our ranks as brothers and sisters. Put an end to who knows how many decades of this vicious cycle”. The men and women began to get rowdy. “Hell ya”, “I agree” “Down with these bastards” “Let’s free them all”. 

Nardo smirked at this, he had no doubt of them backing him up on this part of the plan. “Which brings up the next part of this plan. We can’t let any of the Thunder Waves warn the capital of our presence. We need to kill them all, not a single pirate can be left to live”. The Officers went silent at this.

“I know this is a heavy decision to make but remember, these are pirates. They have murdered, pillaged, and raped these waters for decades. They do not give a shit who they hurt or who they kill. They will not show us mercy and if they capture us, death would be the best thing to happen to us”. Nardo gave them a few minutes to think this over. 

“I need to know if you will back me up on this. I need to know if your men will not hesitate to kill them on sight. If a single pirate warns the capital then this is all for naught. They will hold our people hostage if not kill them outright”. The Officers were silent for another minute before one of them stepped up.

"If that is what we need to do to ensure princess Scorpina's safety then so be it". One of the royal captains spoke, the others soon began to agree and say their own reasons for joining. "We only have to do this until we secure Force Captain Scorpina's safety"? One of the Horde Lieutenants asked. "Once we have taken the capital and rescued our forces, yes we will cease this extreme tactic". Nardo answered, even if this officer agreed with the plan he would have to keep an eye on her. He would have to keep an eye on them all to make sure none of them or their men hesitated.

The Horde Lieutenant stood straight,"I will make sure my soldiers understand Force Captain". Even with her speaking with confidence he could still hear some doubt in her voice. It would have to do, he pressed a button on the map and a small island popped up. "This will be our first target, a small outpost. From what the drones were able to see, it holds a barrack building, a few huts scattered around. A watchtower here, here and here". Nardo pointed at the corners of the outpost.

If you drew a line between them it would make a messy triangle. He continued his briefing and soon began to bring up holoships that represent their ships. "They only have two sloop class sailboats. A perfect first target, Venom Sails you will attack from behind. Use your cannons to take out any groups you spot but don't fire upon any slaves. Only make land if you can't shoot them from where you are. Bruce and Reagan, your mission will be to secure the sloops. If you are unable to capture them, sink them. While you do this I and the other corvettes will stay out, and ensure no passing ships see us and none of them escape if they manage to push through your men. Now do you all understand"?

"Yes Force Captain". They all said confidently. "Very good, now return to your ships, all further orders shall be given from the comms". The Captains all nodded and one by one they left the room to return to their own ships. Nardo took one last look at the holo map with his plans drawn on it. He gave out a sigh before walking over to the controls. 

"How much longer until we arrive". Nardo asked while looking over two Horde soldier's shoulders. The two jumped before realizing who it was. "AHH, Uh, we, will arrive in 40 minutes sir". "Hmmm good, keep our current speed. Inform me when we're 10 minutes away". Nardo barely heard the man reply as he went topside. His metal boots cranked against the cold hard floor. He gave out a huff as he climbed the ladder in a few steps. The men and women on top were preparing for battle. Some were checking the cannon making sure it was ready to go. Others were checking their rifles and sidearms. 

He pressed on a mic that sat on the side of his head. "Sniper team, you know your objectives. Sorceresses take highest priority, conserve ammo, and if need be, hold fire on all other targets until a sorceress appears". He received multiple affirmatives and walked to the front of the ship. This was going to be an easy victory but he could never stop the feeling that the pirates had something up their sleeve. 

Nardo could have sworn time had sped up for them because it didn't seem long until he could see an island in the horizon. He shut his eyes close and brought his hands together for a short prayer. He was never a big believer in faith. But that didn't stop his Mother from dragging him to church every time she went. Even when he went to war he would still pray before each battle when it was allowed. He only did it to honor his Mother who no doubt would have done the same. He would never tell it to her face but he did feel a little safer when he did. The thought of his mother began to dampen his mind but he violently shook his head to get rid of the thought.

He had a battle to fight, his men needed him. His eyes glowed once more as he turned to the command room. When he entered the room, the other soldiers were busy on the radio communicating with the other ships. He grabbed a mic from his chair and spoke into it. "Venom Sails, you know what to do. Destroy those watchtowers and gun down any pirate you see. Once the threat has been dealt with we will join you, Force Captain Nardo out". He set the microphone down and watched the battle through the drone's eyes.

He could see the royal ships close in, using their cannons to destroy the watchtowers. The wooden watchtowers didn't stand a chance against the barrage of red hot plasma as they exploded into a shower of burning splinters. The two ships he had assigned to stop the sloops had already sunk one of them before it could even get a few meters out. He turned the camera to see that the new wreck was right in front of the other ship. By the time the other ship had turned enough to get out, the two royal ships had already begun to fire upon the pirate crew. Mercilessly cutting down the few pirates that manned the boat.

Something caught Nardo's eyes, there couldn't be more than 35 pirates here. "Something isn't right, there should be more than this". Nardo spoke out loud, he moved the drone's camera to the horizon. He zoomed in and what he saw caused him to widen his eyes. There on the horizon were 25 ships, larger than even his own. "Corvettes, hostile ships to the northwest. Form a firing line and prepare for battle"! Nardo yelled into the mic. The pilots began to type into the controls, moving the ship. As the ships came into view he ordered the corvettes to start firing on them the moment they got into range. He turned his view back at the battlefield to see that the Venom Sails were now storming the beach. They would no doubt win the battle before too long. "Inform the Venom Sails to immediately pull out half of their ships to join us. Once the rest have dealt with the pirates on the island, they will join us as well". Nardo commanded as he began to move the drones around to get as much as the battlefield mapped down as possible. The more he knew the less of a chance another surprise could catch them off guard.

He could see orbs of green energy fly through the air and hammer down near the enemy ships. They were firing at the maximum range the cannons could fire so accuracy would take a hit. The shots that did seem to hit the ships were blocked by walls of water. 'Ah, I was wondering when we were going to meet these infamous water sorceresses'. Even if the energy rounds did manage to hit they would cause minimum damage. Energy weapons were powerful, but when used on planets the effective range of them fell. 

The rounds would lose much of their power as they flew through the air. But what choice did they have though? They were outnumbered and once the sorceress held their ships down they wouldn't be able to move until they took care of the witches.

All he could do was wait until they got close enough for the sniper team to begin firing. 

Nardo continued to watch the cannons fire until he noticed something through one of the drones. It was a group of rocks just under the surface. A toothy smile slowly grew as an idea formed in his mind. With a little more exploring he saw a path that was big enough for his ships to slip through. While it did seem a good idea at first to go through the path so they were protected on all sides. It would spell doom if the ship in front was sunk, the rest would be trapped. Him moving completely behind the rock formation would be good enough.

He changed the map to show a path to the rocks. "Mariners, take us here, we'll run the pirates upon the rocks". The pilots saw the map on their screens and grinned as they began to move the ships. He pointed to the other side of the rock formation and a marker appeared. "Tell the Venom Sails to move here. They will be in the center while we protect their flanks. keep facing the pirates, the cannons will have a harder time hitting our ships".

The royal scorpion vessels only had infantry held plasma cannons. They didn't have time to build more suitable armaments for the ships. The range and power of the cannon were weaker than the corvettes. They came with an advantage though, they were hand held which meant multiple could be brought on board. He had enough to provide each ship six of said cannons and with enough ammunition to level a small fortress.

Nardo's smirk vanished when he felt the ship screech to a halt. He quickly grabbed onto a rail above him before he could be thrown across the room. "Scheisse, what the hell was that"! Nardo yelled out on instinct, the comms master quickly recovered and listened to the radio chatter. 

"We've been grabbed sir! water is holding our engines back"! The ship shook violently once again. "They just covered our cannon, we can't shoot at them"! Nardo could see the pirate ships approaching fast, it would only be minutes before they were upon them. 

He could see red beams of plasma shoot through the air as the marksman rifles fired. 'Good, the sniper teams should be able to deal with the witches momentarily'. After a few shots he could see one of the corvettes freed. 'Good, now I know for certain that the sorceresses don't have some kind of magic shield'.

With a zoomed in look he could see the pirates panicking after seeing their magic users fall over dead. The sight of red beams of energy cutting through their sorceresses with ease would no doubt scare them. As he was looking at the ships with the zoomed vision he noticed something strange on one of the ships. The crew on it were different, they wore ragged trousers and had metal collars around their necks.

He could see a few pirates with whips ordering them around. 'A ship manned by slaves, could they have any more weaknesses'? A smile grew on his face as the last of the ships were freed from the water. He grabbed a mic to the sniper teams. "Sniper teams, do you see the ships manned by slaves"? He received multiple affirmatives, "Why don't we liberate them, take those masters out". 

The marksmen all gave out chuckles with one of them saying. "Way ahead of you Force Captain". A beam of red plasma shot forth and railed against a pirate. The man grabbed his chest to cover a new cauterized hole. He could be seen screaming in agony before falling over. His fellow slave masters looked down in horror as they too began to be razed down. The slaves began to cower expecting to be gunned down too. 

When nothing happened to them they stood up. A pirate came up no doubt yelling what was happening only to see all the slave masters dead. The slaves began to surround him seeing him being one of the last left. He took his whip out to keep them back only to have a beam cut through his wrist, Cutting his hand off. This was the final push to send the slaves in a frenzy as they charged forward to reclaim their freedom.

Nardo turned to the communication officer, "tell the corvettes not to fire upon the slave ships. I'll mark the ships for them, inform the Venom Sails to only fire at what we fire at. We can’t risk hitting those slave ships". The man gave a nod and began to send out orders. He watched through the holomap that the corvettes had made their way behind the rocks. 

Most of the Venom Sails had begun to make their way behind them. It would look very suspicious when they got to the position. Though that was not a concern, by the time the Venom Sails reached their destination the pirates would already run onto the rocks. 

The pirate's ships were getting dangerously close now. He changed his view to the corvettes to see that they were now being fired at by their own weapons. The Horde crewmembers took cover behind the walls and shot back. “Return the greeting”! The Deck Captain yelled as he fired his pistol.

Several deckhands were gunned down before they could seek cover. The sniper team on board laid prone as they too received fire. The gunner moved the cannon and fired upon the pirates who fled and dove from the scene of fire. With the cover fire from the cannon the three medics rushed towards the wounded and pulled them to cover.

Two of the pirate’s ships turned and unleashed a barrage into the Venom Sails. The cannonballs whistled through the air, singing death and ruin. The sound of wood exploding into splinters thundered as royal crew members were sent flying into the water. Thankfully the rest of it’s sister’s remained unscathed as they returned fire.

Nardo glared at the screen as he watched one of the Venom Sail’s ships begin to sink. His attention was grabbed however when one of their own ships began to fire at them. 

With a closer look it seems all five slave manned frigates were now in full revolt and aiding the Horde in fighting the pirates. Nardo's smile turned into a full toothy smile as the frontline frigates crashed into the rocks. The ship’s bow cracked and bent as the keel was torn to shreds by the ragged rocks. Water rushed into the lower decks and any pirates not quick enough to get to higher ground were shoved into the bulkhead and crushed by heavy crates and barrels that were sent tumbling around by the force.

He began to laugh as he connected his radio to the entire fleet. "Hahahaha, like a bird to a falcon's claws. They fall to our superior technology and tactics. All ships, finish the pirates off but be mindful of our brothers and sisters. Today we free them and we take our weapons back. Tomorrow we will move to the next pirate target and one by one we will carve a path to their Capital"!

A few of the enemy frigates began to flee when they saw the battle lost. But were unable to get far as the corvettes aimed for their sails and stopped them dead in the water. The battle was soon won after setting the grounded frigates ablaze. Any pirates that jumped into the water either crashed into the rocks or were picked off by nearby deckhands.

Even with such a decisive victory Nardo still suffered many casualties. With the pirates shooting at them with their own weapons many Horde soldiers were caught surprised. The Venom Sails didn't have much for cover and were completely exposed. At the end Nardo had lost a tenth of his men and one of his ships. 

It appeared that only 3 of the slaves ships had survived. The three had minimal damage on them thankfully. A new problem that he discovered was that there were two sinking slave ships with many of their crew in the water. "Mariners, take us closer to the nearest sinking slave ship". The pilots nodded and began to move the ship out from the rocks.

The other slave ships were doing their best to rescue their comrades but were not equipped with the best equipment. Nardo’s corvette was the second to reach the wreck. A few slaves nervously watched the Horde as they pulled up. Deckhands began throwing lifelines over for the overboard slaves to catch.

Nardo oversaw everything through the cameras. There were thankfully no problems, they were able to bring up any slaves they could and were currently being checked by the corpsmen. Nardo knew it was time to personally meet them. "I'm going topside, radio me if something happens". He walked through the corridors, before climbing up in large strides before hopping out of the hatchway.

He walked up to the Deck Captain who was currently heaving a rope with 2 others. On the end of the line were five ex slaves clinging on for dear life. "Damn it, I said one at a time". The older beastmen grunted, Nardo walked to his side and grabbed onto the thick rope. "Finally some hel-",the Deck Captain was caught off guard to see a Force Captain helping personally. Nardo gave out a small huff as he quickly pulled the rope up with ease.

Two deckhands ran from the side and began to help the ex slaves up. "That the last of them Deck Captain"? The beastmen nodded as he looked around. "All that we could get sir, the rest are either on their own ships or the others of our own". Nardo nodded at this as he looked over to see a few pirates tied to the railing. "They swam up to our lines. We were going to deal with them, once we rescued and treated all the enslaved".

Nardo held up his hand. "Hold off on that thought, keep them alive for now. I want to question them on how they knew exactly when we would be here".

The Deck Captain saluted as he went back to overseeing the mess. Nardo looked over to the slave ships to see a few looking back. It was time to finally meet the slaves and see if they would join them or not. Nardo took a deep breath in only to smell the strong smell of blood and smoke from the surrounding wrecks. Down in the water floated several dead pirates, burn marks from plasma fire dotted them in various places. This place was no doubt clean and beautiful before.

Now it was full of death and destruction, the air filled with whimpering and cries of the injured. It reminded him so much of back home when the Elexans first came. Or 'First Ones' as these people called them. Nardo’s face began to sour at the mere thought of those monsters. He quickly changed his focus to aiding his men and deal with the wounded. Perhaps speaking with the ex slaves would have to wait until they had treated all the wounded. It would aid in their image if they started treating the wounded slaves and began unshackling them. Nardo walked up to the corpsmen and began to help them treat wounds. Yes, talking would have to wait.

* * *

**AN: I’m not sure if you guys are wondering when Adora and the other princesses will make an appearance or not. They will definitely be in this story but they will have to wait a little bit longer. If you haven't already guessed this story takes place around 2-3 decades before the events of Shera take place. It probably will be around chapter 15 before they show up if not more. I’ll probably do a mixture of chapters before shera and flashbacks to help speed things along. Other than my little rant I don’t have anything else to say so I wish you all a good day.**

**Translations:** Scheisse = Shit


	8. The Dominoes Start To Fall

**_I DO NOT OWN SPOP OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC’S._ **

**_Warning: This chapter contains swearing, Injuries, Death, Blood, gore, and rape/nonconsent_ **

‘Thinking’

“Normal speech”

>Computer messages<

“ **Mechanical** ” 

_ “Memory” _

* * *

_ He sat against the cold concrete wall, the cold seeped through his uniform and into his skin. He took a rag out of his bag and began to clean off the mud that clung to his weapon. A large man stood over an electric lamp as he told a story. "Oh you should have seen it, when me and Leon shoved up the Elexans didn’t know what to do. They scurried around like cockroaches ven vee started shooting down at them. Then out of novhere Burkhart comes out of novhere and sends their squad leader flying out a vindow. I mean, those had to be the saddest excuse of infiltrators to be ambushed by this mountain. You don’t vanna get close to Festung with his Kriegshammer”. _

_ Burkhart jumped up on a crate and held his large warhammer like a golf club. “Here stands Burkhart lining up for a shot and HE HITS A HOLE IN ONE”! The man first spoke softly like a golf announcer before shouting. Hans and Leon shout before picking the larger man up and carrying him around as if he had just won the most important golf game in history. _

_ “Festung! Festung! Festung”! Nardo chuckled before setting his blaster rifle to the side and walking up to the three rowdy Grenadiers. “Alright calm down you Idiots, you’ll get your melons blown off by enemy snipers”. “No need, I’ll do it for zem”. A red dot appeared on Burkhart's forehead. "Ah fuck off Rorey, you couldn't even hit- heads up"! _

_ Burkhart quickly scooped up an empty can and threw it high into the air. _

_ Rorey's headgear immediately closed as he raised his rifle before blasting the can into a small shower of debris. His helmet opened again to see Burkhart charging at him with open arms. "Scheis-" was all he could mutter before being tackled to the ground. Rorey groaned as he looked up at Burkhart with a glare. "Get off me you fat bastard". Burkhart slowly got up with a large grin. "Festung 17, Snorey 16". Rorey dusted himself before looking up at Burkhart. _

_ "Smug fat bastard-" Rorey muttered as he lifted his trench shovel. Only to be held back by Nardo. "The last time you tried that, you ended up giving him another point. Heh, you two looked like a newly wedded couple in bed". Nardo began to chuckle as Rorey grumbled when he backed down before going silent. He suddenly snickered before walking off, no doubt crafting some nefarious prank on Burkhart. _

_ He left the marksmen with his schemes to go see how the others were doing. He walked through the empty hallway, the previous furniture was either broken or being used as barricades. The ragged holes from the broken windows showed the orange sky.  _

_ He could see a few “Moons” dotting the sky along with the occasional shooting star. In reality the moons were either giant starports, shipyards or defense platforms. The shooting stars were in truth debris or destroyed star ships coming into the atmosphere. He knocked on the doorway as he entered the room to alert the others he was there. _

_ Petra, their heavy ordnance specialist looked up from her book. “Sup Chef, vee pushing zee Elexanz yet? I vant to use zee new rockets we kot”. Nardo slowly shook his head with a grin. “Not until we get more bodies and air support punches through that blockade”. _

_ “vell tell them to hurry up, it’s been too long since I’ve blown someving up”. “Petra, you just blew up some poor bastard for poking his head out a window”. Anna, one of their medics, was sitting next to the other medic Benard. “hey! Not my fault he gafe his position away vile in the perfect spot for me. If he didn’t vant to explode he shouldn’t hafe popped his tiny head out”. _

_ Nardo snorted at this, he turned his sight to the shattered window. His eyes narrowed to see movement before the ruin shook from an explosion. The four quickly crouched down as dust fell on their helmets. “Well looks like you have an opportunity to blow more shit up. Don’t go using it all up like last time. I don’t want to have to shoot at a Howler for 30 minutes again”. “FUCK YA” Petra yelled as she picked up her grenade launcher. _

_ Nardo ran back to the room where the other Grenadiers were. As he ran in he could already see and hear them firing their hail guns. The LMG’s muzzle flashing purple as dozens bolts of plasma flew through the air. “Brink it on you bastards, you're not taking this spot, you're not taking anymore spots ever again”!  _

_ Nardo ran to the radio and began to turn to the main channel to call for reinforcements. A stray shot punched through the radio causing sparks to fly everywhere as it was destroyed. “Fuck! Who the hell moved the radio”! Leon swore under her breath before looking back at Nardo. _

_ “That’s my bad Sergeant”! “Goddamn it Leon, your talks with your boyfriend are going to get us killed. If we live through it I’m taking you radio privileges away”! He ran to the window and slammed into the wall as he knelt down for cover before springing up and locking on a charging body and shot at them with deadly accuracy “He’s not my boyfriend”! _

Nardo’s sight began to darken and blur as the sound of explosion, blastor fire and screams once again faded and became distant. His eyes flickered and he slowly came back to his senses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave out a heavy sigh as the memory went back to the depths of his mind.

His attention was grabbed by a group of familiar ex slaves coming aboard. Upon a closer look he could see it was some of Scorpina’s crew. The scorpion kin and lizardfolk looked a little worn with the lashings visible on their backs. They seemed to be happy to be in the Horde's fold again. “I told you the Horde wouldn’t forget about us”.

Nardo gave a small smile as he walked up to the freed Horde soldiers. “Welcome aboard, It is good to see you back safe”. He turned to the Deck Captain. “Make sure these men are fed, make sure all of them are fed”. The beastman gave a salute and started to yell out orders.

Nardo was thanked by the surrounding freed slaves. It did warm his heart, he continued to aid the medics with the injured. It wasn’t long until he noticed the slave ships nearing his ship and the freed slaves on his ship slowly surrounded him. He noticed a few ex slaves approach him. Their bodies were dirty with grime and sweat, the clothes they wore were stained with blood and who knew what other things.

“E-exuse me sir, what are you going to do with us now”? Nardo could see that this group still had their shackles clinging to their wrists and ankles. “What am I going to do? I’ll tell you what I’m going to do”. The skinny humans and lizardmen looked up at him with nervous eyes. 

“I’m going to get those infernal shackles off of you. No free man should wear such degrading things”. “Y-you mean-”. The freed slaves looked up with hope. “Yes, on this day you are no longer slaves. That goes for every single one of you ”! Nardo yelled up in the air for everyone to hear. Nearby Horde soldiers and ex slaves jumped back from the sheer volume from the giant. 

“On this day you are no longer slaves, but free men and women! You shall never wear chains ever again! The Horde is here to put an end to the Thunder Wave’s reign of terror! You’ve seen that we can take these bastards on! But we can not take on the rest of their fleet without your help! Help us free your brothers and sisters and finally bring an end to all slavery on these waters! I know you must be starving and tired! You will be fed properly, you will be given rest! If you still wish to flee we will not stop you! But if you want to stay and fight, if you yearn for justice for their crimes and sins as I do! Then join us, and together WE WILL MAKE THEM PAY"!

Nardo was met with cheers as the freed men realized that their hopes were true. He could see them hugging each other and celebrating. Nardo started to keep to his promise by taking the shackles off the nearby ex slaves by literally ripping them off.

* * *

Later that day

The sun was nearing the horizon as the sky was beginning to turn a deep shade of orange. Nardo had cleared the area in the back of the ship. That was where the pirates were currently chained up at. There were a total of seven of them. Standing tall with his arms crossed, he sneered down at them. He reached down and grabbed the farthest one to the left by his shirt. "I'm only going to ask this once. How did you know we were here". He practically growled. 

The pirate responded by spitting in his face. Nardo let the man go and wiped it off his face. The pirate chuckled as Nardo glared down at him. A hint of red sat at the edges of his eyes. He turned to the other six. "Let me show you vat happens if you don't komply". Without any further warning Nardo grabbed the offending pirate's arm chained up and yanked as hard as he could. A sickening pop was heard as the man's wrist was dislocated before his hand was ripped off completely when the cuff would not yield.

The pirate gave out a cry before he was thrown to the deck and a foot stomped on his back. His back was cracked as Nardo grabbed both arms and with a grunt ripped them both off. The same way a child might rip off the legs of a bug. The pirate tried to scream but was unable to with the wind crushed out of his lungs. After throwing the limbs overboard. Nardo stepped off and slammed his arm down for his claws to hook into the pirate's flesh. He clenched his fingers and lifted the armless man up.

He brought his arm back before throwing the pirate overboard. Blood showered on the remaining pirates as their armless comrade flew over them. A splash was heard as the man crashed into the water. The Horde soldiers that blocked the paths to the rest of the ship were shocked by the brutal execution. One even ripped her helmet off and ran to the side railing. 

Nardo grabbed another by the neck and brought him to his face. "You look a little bit smarter san your frient. You’ve seen vat happens to those who are disrespectful to me. So you better show me respect by telling me what I want"? The pirate's confidence had vanished and was replaced by a look of terror. "W-we were just out looking for more sorry souls to profit off of". The grip tightened as Nardo bore his teeth. "Don't lie to me". 

The man looked up in fear at the incisors that could no doubt rip out his throat with ease. "I-I s-swear, ask the captain"! Nardo turned his gaze to the right to see only one not meeting his eyes. The man whimpered as Nardo let go of his neck. The sound of his heavy boots hitting the metal deck got closer to the pirate captain. The man kept staring down until he saw two large black boots in front of him. "Is he saying the truth"? Nardo squared down so he was closer to the prisoner's eye level. "Or was he lying, and vasting my time". The Force Captain growled, giving the fearful pirate a side glare.

"No, the lad wasn't, about me being the Captain. The boy was spouting the truth, we had no idea the Horde would be foolish enough to send more ships to their doom. We's be simply searching for more slaves to capture. The lot we got from your ships weren't enough for King Damiana apparently, so we were sent out to capture more. Now I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you all that I know, and you'll spare me and my men". Nardo thought for a moment. 'Enemy intel would surely be useful. We have been going through this with limited vision'. With the answer obvious now he sighed. "Very well, but know this. If you sound like you're pulling shite from your arse than I'll make your death a painful one. Now, speak".

* * *

The blackness of night covered the sky like a thick blanket. With only the moons giving off a dim gloom. The waves were calm, softly brushing against the Horde ships and the newly added slave ships now named freedom vessels by the Horde’s newest allies and hopefully new additions. The sails were rolled up with anchors sitting at the bottom of the sandy ocean floor.

The small island was covered by sleeping bodies all huddled around dying campfires. The warm tropical air was only interrupted by the occasional breeze. The drones used the wrecked ships to fix the new additions to his fleet. Nardo leaned against the railing looking up at the starless sky. ‘A day’s worth of rest should have them up and running tomorrow. Lord above knows it’s going to be a few days before we reach the next target’

The next target was a town, mostly known for it’s sugar cane farms. No doubt a good place to pick up more bodies. He was thankful that all of them wanted to fight the pirates. He was prepared to get out of this encounter with a single ship but the added three gave him hope.

The wounded would be sent back to the Horde’s home port tomorrow on the sloop. He would lose a few hands making sure they got back safely but he wouldn’t have to worry about the injured. He licked the inside of his teeth still tasting the fresh fish they had raided from the barracks pantries.

It had been a long time since he had eaten anything that wasn't a cube. He had forgotten what real food had tasted like. knowing he was going to go back on cubes once he got back to the fright zone made him want to stay out here longer. Perhaps he could delay his return once he had rescued Scorpina.

His thoughts darkened as his thoughts went to his captured friend. He wouldn’t admit it outloud but he had taken a liking to the Scorpion woman. Nothing romantic, she was far too young for his tastes. Most women were too young for him here. Not that it was a problem, he wasn’t at all interested in dating anymore. 

He didn’t think it would really be a concern of his at all. He had enough on his plate as is. Back to the matter at hand, he was really betting all of his luck that Scorpina would be locked up in the capital. 'I could have a small fleet stay behind in case she isn’t there. No, I have too few troops as is, I’ll barely have enough once I free all the slaves on my way there. 

Plans and ploys to even out and counter what the pirates could throw at him. Nardo spent an hour playing mind 4d chess against the enemy before he decided to call it a night. He needed to be well rested for the coming days.

* * *

Several ember basins hung on the ceiling. Cut marble flooring and polished granite walls made up the luxurious room. Several women sat on thick, plush cushions. Most being of scorpion heritage. They quietly gossiped as two heavily armored guards stood at the large double doors. Scorpina sat on a purple chair staring at her tied up claws.

The guards had covered her stinger in a leather strap so she couldn’t sting anyone. It was the same way with all of the other women. She gloomy stared at the tray of fruit at the center table for them. She waited for any word that anyone was coming to save her.

She could still hear the screams of her soldiers when the pirates first attacked. How they were butchered when the pirates boarded them. Even when she was dragged away she could see some of the pirates jumping on the women like beasts. She couldn’t believe when they needed her most she froze. Maybe she wouldn’t be in this mess if she snapped out of it and led her men. Maybe she wouldn’t be in King Damiana’s harem.

She was lucky so far that he was giving her time to get used to being here. She had watched many of these women in here leave with him and come back the day after. She knew her time was running out though. She didn’t want to be with him at all. ‘Damn it Scorpina, why did you have to freeze like that’.

“Hey, you feeling ok hun”? Scorpina looked to her left to see a woman placing a claw on her shoulder. “Oh I’m just beating myself up Nida. I just hope Father or anyone gets here soon”. “Sweetie you can’t keep hitting yourself in the head for what happened. Damiana threw everything he had against you, you did the best you could”. Nida tried to comfort her but only partially succeeded.

Nida has been here for only a year, but she knew a lot of the ingoings of thunder waves. Nida was the one to convince Damiana to give her time to get settled in. Scorpina was thankful for Nida for what she had done for her. She only hoped she would be able to repay her if she was rescued. WHEN she was rescued, she wouldn’t lose faith, she couldn’t lose faith. 

The guards suddenly opened the large doors as someone neared. She looked up to see the pirate king himself standing in the doorway. Her heart began to beat a hundred miles per hour when he stared into her eyes. A smile grew on his face and she could see his yellowed teeth, many of which were gold plated. 

He brought his hand up and did a come here motion with his finger. She began to panic inside ‘Please no, not now, not ever’. She felt Nida rub her back gently. “you have to go, it only gets worse if you make him wait, it only hurts at first. It will feel good afterwards”. Nida knew that Scorpina had never been with anyone before. She wanted her first time to be with that special someone someday, Not this disgusting man. She slowly stood up and began to walk towards the man.

The pirate king smiled at this and placed a hand on his hip as he continued to move his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. “Come now my precious jewel”. He said as he looked over her as if she was a tasty meal. She grimaced slightly before she quickly brought up a false smile. She hated when he called her that, as if she was some trophy.

To hear this evil man call her that soured her mind. She would have to keep up a smile though. Nida made sure she understood if Damiana was happy things would go smoother. Putting on a smile and giving him compliments was a good start. “Yes my ravishing King”. She spoke sweetly, she was barely able to swallow back the disgust in her tone. She wanted to throw up for saying anything remotely positive to this man.

He gave a low chuckle as he took her claws in his hands. "Nida darling, come here". The woman stood up and swayed her hips as she walked up to the Pirate King. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and guided them to his quarters.

They walked down the hall passing many exquisite and expensive looking pieces of art. "Do you like them? It took me years to gather such beautiful pieces. But none comeclose to you, my crown jewel. Princess of the Scorpion kingdom, mine alone. Hahaha and thanks to you I've got the best weapons the Horde has to offer. Soon all the clans shall bow to me. And I have you to thank".

He held Scorpina's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Such pretty eyes, I can't wait to hear you begging my name". He gave out a dark chuckle as they entered his chambers. A few tears fell from Scorpina's face. 'Please hurry, anyone'.

* * *

A week had passed since the first battle and Nardo's fleet had doubled in size. The assault on the sugar cane farms was a booming success. Using the slave ships as trojan horses. The 'slaves’ had pistols hidden on them as they were brought further and further into the town. He was told the confusion on the pirates face when the chains suddenly dropped was priceless. The pirates were barely able to put up a defense as the rest of his troops spilled out onto the docks and flooded the town. The few ships that were there were quickly dealt with.

While not all slaves joined him inthe end. The number that did was still great. Unfortunately the number of pirates wielding his weapons was growing. The Horde's armor if it could even be called that. Did very little against the hot plasma. Let alone swords and other weapons. 'From what the Captain had told him among other things, the Horde ships had been added to Damiana’s personal fleet. They were trying to figure out how to pilot them when the Captain had left. It was a high likelihood that they figured how to use them by now'. He decided to wait until later to come up with a plan to deal with them.

Had he been sent here to conquer these islands instead of a rescue mission, he could have used less aggressive tactics and played it more safely. The number of casualties would be lower but time was not on his side. The longer he took the farther spread out the original forces were, and the more likely something bad happened to Scorpina.

He would no doubt have to deal with the other pirate clans after he rescued her. While he had no problem facing more pirates and freeing more slaves. Hordak would probably bring him back and replace him with someone else once he returned to the fright zone.

While there were some Force Captains who could handle the remaining pirates. He knew he was still the best suited for this. He breathed out a deep sigh as he looked out towards the horizon.

They were nearing the capital, only a single town and a handful of outposts stood in his way. The pirates' dependency on slave armies would be their downfall. With each victory their numbers grew and while they were weakened from years of abuse and mistreatment. The ex-slaves were motivated with a burning desire for revenge. they fought harder than most Horde soldiers. It had been a long time since he had seen that kind of fire in a person's eyes.

Once he too held such a fire, a fire that craved for justice and righteousness. It reminded him when the Elexans first came to his planet and brought destruction to their cities. He had seen the Elexans do many atrocities during the first War of Crystal. While what he was doing now was, less than pure, it was necessary. Let the lord above filter through the filth for the few decent men he said.

A growl started to grow at the back of his throat as he thought in the past. "S-s-sir, are you o-ok". He snapped out of his train of thought as he stared down at a deckhand. He had a mop in his hand with a blood stained mop head on the deck. 'Cleaning duty' "ah I'm just thinking of the past". "N-not a good time I would think"? Nardo looked into the man's eyes with a hard stare.

"I-im s-sorry Sir, I o-over stepped". Nardo could see that he was making this little human uncomfortable so he tried to soften his gaze. "No, you are not, and yes they aren't the greatest memories. No war has ever produced any good memories in the history of time". "Ah, I h-heard rumors that this was your first time fighting at all". 

Nardo scoffed and chuckled at the same time he leaned against the railing.

"Rumors rarely ever hold truth to them, remember that. Noo, I fought in three wars before I came to this world and joined the Horde. More like 2 and the beginning of one to be honest". The Horde soldier's eyes widened and a small gasp could be heard. "You mean the rumors are about you being an alien are right"? Nardo looked at the nightly horizon that was only lit by several moons.

"Yes, that would be one of the few times rumors spark any truth. Yes I am from space, a moon countless light-years away. I'm not even sure what its current status is. It was in the middle of a war when I left it". The deckhand followed Nardo's gaze and looked out at the sea. "You said you fought in three wars before this. Who were you fighting"?

Nardo's eyes dimmed as he let the floodgates open and memories filled his mind. "We called them the Elexans, I never knew the reason behind it. Maybe after some predator or something. Though you might know them by the First Ones".

The deckhand's eyes widened. "I remember my grandma telling me stories of the First Ones. She told me that they were explorers. The first ones to come to Eternia". Nardo chuckled at the lazy name. "Is that how they got their name here? Huhuhuu because they were the first ones on this wet rock"? The young man laughed a little when he thought of it. "I guess it's kinda a silly name now that I think of it".

Nardo sighed before stifling a yawn. He decided he had spent enough time wondering what the pirates could pull. He wasn't any good to his men tired. "What is your name"? "O-Owen Sir" he said with nervous tone. "Well Owen I'm going to call it a night, why don’t you take a break". The young man stepped aside "Goodnight Sir thank you sir". Nardo tipped his hat then walked inside the ship to his quarters. He had all day tomorrow to plan.

* * *

Later

The sun like moon had yet to rise from the horizon but Nardo stood on the deck with Maximillian. "Your mission is to scout the defenses of our next target. The drones have gotten as close to it as possible but I still need more information on the specifics of their defences. You will take this skiff and go to the port city before us. Stay out of sight and learn all you can about their defenses''. The reaver brought a clawed hand to his chest "it sshall be done Forcse Captain".

Max hopped into the skiff hanging on the side of the ship. The chains disconnected and the light hovercraft fell. Its engines hummed as it slowed its descent only touching the water with the bottom of its belly. Water shot up and away as the skiff rocketed away. The engine hummed loudly as it was pushed to its limit. Max moved the stick slightly from time to time to keep himself on the right path. The salty wind blew against his face. The back of his lips peered back into a smirk.

He had always loved this feeling and the new salty smell was fresh and lovely. 

He had spent all of his time in the ship with Wojciech. Several times they almost started to tear at each other's throats because Wojciech wouldn't shut up.

It was as if some divine power decided to spare Max from another minute from Wojciech's yammering. He was finally outside on a mission. He neared the city that he was supposed to scout. It was already morning and the moonlight had been out for a few hours. He looped around and approached the unpopulated side of the island. Max slowed the speed as he went up the beach. As he hovered into the brush he could hear birds and various other animals giving out their calls. It sounded alien and bizarre to him. No hum of engines or tools being used. The many different smells flooded into his brain as he slowly separated them to different plants and animals. He lowered the skiff and covered it with leaves and sticks to keep it camouflaged. The slick moist leaves felt nice in his hands. 

Once he was done he lowered to the ground and picked up a clump of dirt. It was damp and smelt of earth, decay and life. He lifted his snout and took in a deep breath. Feathers, birds, lizards, blood, a predator eating its prey, smelt like a feline. Before he got lost in the many wonderful scents he shook his head to refocus. He stood up dropping the dirt and began to stealthy crawl towards the town. He heard the faint sound of something being chopped. After a minute of silently making his way to the source he saw what was causing it. 

A man in dirty ragged clothes hacked at a large tree with 2 others in similar clothing. Max noticed something glimmering around their necks. Metal collars, these were slaves working. Symbols began filling his eyes, they roughly translated to ' **illegal illegal, judicial action required** '. Max had to ignore the orders, if he tried to free them now he would surely be caught. Then the pirates would know they were coming.

So he lowered back into the shadows before disappearing completely. The man looked over at the tree line. 'Odd, I could have sworn something was watching me'. A crack of a whip thundered in the air. "Back to work you lazy worm"! Barked a fat balding man. 

Max circled around to an area of forest that was closer to the town. Half of the town laid mostly flat on a plateau before meeting the sea. The other half gradually went up a small mountain before ending at a Fort that sat on the highest part of the island. Trees stopped growing at the bottom of the rocky steep slope. Climbing up the steep cliff face during the mid-day would be suicide. 

Going through town could work. Plenty of alleyways and cover to sneak in. But all he would be able to do is scout the town. While still valuable knowledge to know he was most interested in the fort and what its defenses were. Still he had to start somewhere. He scanned the outskirts of the city to see if any guards were watching the treeline. None, and why should there be. Who would be stupid enough to be this deep in their territory.

He quickly made his way across the fields. Using the sugar canes as cover before stopping between two huts. A few people were walking about on the main road. He made his way deeper into the city. Some of the old huts were elevated by beams to keep them from flooding. Others were cheaply thrown together with whatever there was at hand. Max crawled under the older buildings and went behind and over the newer ones without a sound.

He came across the first obstacle, a wall with a gate. The gate itself was made of wood and the wall only went up around 8 feet. Easily climbable especially with vines growing on it. If Max were to guess it was just there to separate the pirates from the slaves and poor. Not built to defend against a competent attacker. Two guards could be seen under a wooden cover above the gate. No doubt just there to look into the village to see approaching slaves. Other than those two there was no one up there. Max tripled checked to make sure it wasn't a trap. After finding No one else he hooked his claws into the stone and made his climb up. He hugged the walls using the vines as cover. It took only a matter of seconds before he reached the top. He leaped across the walkway and down to the other side. He landed with grace and made little sound.

With speed he ran into an alleyway. Out on the street, people in normal clothes walked around doing errands and shopping. Children played out on the street while women and men talked, laughed and gossiped. Max watched for another minute before sneaking around. Sneaking around the alleyways observing everything. The number of guards were light, the most he saw at once was three. For a pirate city the crime rate seemed low. Though it probably helped that they were all criminals that stole and pillaged as they liked across the seas.

Eavesdropping on conversations proved to be useless. Either they were talking about prices at the market or how Sarah was cheating on her husband with two other men and a woman. Max was about to give up on eavesdropping when he heard something interesting. 

"I haven't heard from Mike in three weeks. I worry something bad has happened to him". Two women and an old man by the sound of their breaths and scent. "You worry too much, you know letters can be slow at times". The other women spoke "No this time is different I know it. I knew it was a stupid idea to attack the Horde. Why did King Damiana have to be an idiot and pick a fight with the Horde". "Hush now Valerie, do you want the guards to hear you. You remember what they did to old Willy when he made that joke about the King". The old man said in a hushed tone. He could hear them shuddering "don't remind me uncle". 

The three were silent until the second women spoke again. "On the topic of the Horde. Did you hear who the leader of the fleet was"? The old man grumbled "I hardly think it matters. Poor bastard is probably dead or being ransomed". "Oh I think it matters because apparently it was none other than princess Scorpina". Valerie said with a whisper. "The princess of the Scorpion Kingdom"? The second woman gasped, the old man sighed. "Poor girl, Damiana always had a fetish for scorpion people. No doubt she's now a part of his, ‘group of wives’". The three changed subject to a more lively topic. Max decided he had spent enough time here. He turned to leave when he heard the sound of plate clinching against each other. Max quickly looked around before lifting his talons and moving to hide behind a crate. 

Soon steps could be heard as two guards neared. "Ah I'm so bored". A gruff woman's voice said with a yawn. "Why are we even doing this shit. No one's stupid enough to attack us". "I hear ya but orders are orders, ya wanna get flogged for not following em". A man responded "leave the flogging to the slaves. I'm just saying I'd rather be out with the raiding party". Max waited there until he could no longer hear them talking. Once he was sure that the two had passed he peered around the box. 'Noone there, perfect' he continued his scouting mission by observing guard patrols, layout of the city and total defenses. It had walls here and there with little gate houses. They were mostly there for division more than anything else. The walls were thick but they lacked any battlements besides cover. The trade city seemed to rely on the fleet for defense. The only defensive structure was the fortress that sat on top of the hill.

The road up to it was rocky and barren. Little to no cover for him to hide behind. Plenty of guards patrolling it's walls and road. Max was trying to figure out how to get in or a closer look when he found himself looking at a sewer grate. 

It was the only way to get in the fortress that he could think of. With a grumble he found a manhole cover. It seemed to be near the market so there was plenty of noise to cover the sound of metal grating against stone. Even with his strength it was a struggle, the cover was solid iron and was awkward to pick up. He saw a ladder and went down halfway before grabbing the cover again. He slid it towards him as he climbed down before it clumped down in its fitting. He jumped down with a splash, the stench of feces and rot hit his nostrils like a rail gun. It was times like these he wished his nose was cybernetic and could be turned off. Rays of light could be seen every once in awhile down the tunnel.

He walked down as quiet as he could. Though No one would expect someone sneaking in the sewers. Rats ran away when they saw him coming. He walked in the muck for some time before entering a large chamber. A set of stairs was seen at the other side. He walked towards it until his instincts yelled at him to dodge. Right as Max jumped back a giant croc jumped from the depths and snapped at the reaver. Max flipped mid air and summer saltered back several feet. With its ambush ruined it bellowed loudly and fully stood up. It looked like a giant alligator but with silver veins on it scales with blue dots everywhere. Black expressionless eyes stared at Max as if he was prey. ' **Creature corrupted with Elexan technology detected. Proceed with extreme caution** '. The beast was large, taller than Max even with its low posture. It was the size of a school bus. The thing could easily crush Max if he was not careful. 

Max ran to flank it on its left and pulled out his two sided spear sword. It seemed to struggle to turn fast enough to face the reaver. It gave out a hiss as Max ran up closer and stabbed it in its side. Dark blood leaked from its wound as Max tore the blade out. The croc leaned to its right before pushing itself to the left to roll on top of the smaller combatant. He jumped back and with the momentum he stabbed the blade into the ground and spun around. Pole vaulting over the rolling beast. Landing with a roll he quickly turned to see the beast hitting the wall causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Max took this time to run at the beast. Just as the beast was recovering Max leaped into the air and brought a blade down into the beast. The croc hissed as it wiped its tail at the reaver but missed by a few hairs. Taking a few more quick slashes at the hide Max backed away as the croc turned towards him. It charged towards him with its jaws wide open. The first bite was easy to dodge but he could feel the second almost touching his chest. The veins on the beast glowed blue as it reeled back and opened its mouth. Max felt his spines stand up as he dropped down to the right as a cold beam shot out. He could feel his left shoulder burning as it froze. Taking a few long strides back Max waited to see if anymore beams came. The beast seemed to be tired out slightly but it quickly recovered as it ran at Max once again.

It hopped into the air and tried to chomp down on the reaver once more. Max was able to roll out of the way once more but the left shoulder was slow to act. The beast turned around and snapped at Max another two times. Max after the last bite, stabbed down at the jaw only penetrating the top jaw. The croc shook its head in pain. With the sudden Jerk Max lost his grip with his weapon. The beast was able to shake the weapon loose and fling it across the room. Max pulled out his pistol and took off running. Firing shots where ever looked soft. The croc's thick skin had protected it from most of his blows. Only the heavy blow seemed to do any true damage to the creature.

Five red bolts of plasma reached their target true, charing the scales black. It gave out an annoyed hiss as it turned to face Max. The reaver was quick to holster his pistol and retrieve the sword spear. The creature gave out another loud deep bellow before it charged again, with greater speed this time. With the distance between them Max was able to plan out this next move. As the beast hopped at Max to crush him with its jaws. Max leaped to the right and quickly gained footing to leap again to stab into the same deep wound. He was carried somewhat with the croc as it met the muck again. Once his feet were back on solid-ish ground he plunged the blade deeper into the wound. Even pushing with his other hand on the cross guard. The beast garbled in pain before leaning to its right and trying to crush Max with its weight. 

Max let go of the handle and quickly climbed over the beast and leaped off landing on all fours. The sewage water was up to his chest, it splashed onto his shoulder burning slightly from the toxicity. Though the beast had suffered a worse wound. As it rolled against the weapon stuck in its side. It went in deeper and before it could stop itself, the weapon with the weight on top of it. Impaled the beast completely, with the momentum of the roll the beast stopped on its back. It gave out a low bellow before it slumped down. The weapon was jammed 3 quarters in the creature. With Its head half submerged in the sewage, the water slowly leaked into the beast. Blood flowed out of its major wound like a small waterfall and mixed with the water. Maximillian gave out a sigh as he walked up to retrieve his weapon.

As he got closer the veins on the creature began to glow a brighter blue. It began to spasm rapidly as its eyes turned from its normal black to glowing light blue. It garbled as it flipped back to its legs before it spat the sewage at Max like an attack. Being so close to the creature gave him no time to dodge so he covered his eyes as he was showered in poisonous mist. The beast reeled its head up and gave out an unnatural screech. It then jumped at him, knocking Max to the ground roughly. The speed was nothing like before as it skidded on the ground ten feet away before drifting back towards Max.

Quickly getting up, Max was able to jump out of the way in time. The beast not done once back on the ground and facing Max, ran and jumped at Max again, this time colliding with Max and throwing him to the side. Shaking his head he looked over to see and hear the beast giving out another screech. Getting up Max could feel pain all over his body. Pulling out his pistol he readied himself for another round. The beast jogged up and reeled back to snap at the reaver. After jumping back from two other consecutive bites. Max aimed at the creature's head and shot as fast as he could. 10 shots peppered its face leaving smoke rising off of it. Somehow the smell got worse as it burned the sewage covered monster. 

It staggered slightly giving him a chance to run up as he shot the remaining 5 shots at its front left leg. Sliding to its side Max grabbed the little handle that was visible. His own veins glowed a red as special hormones flooded his system. With a great pull Max ripped his weapon free causing the beast to fall to its other side. Throwing his spent weapon away he wasted no time. He lunged at the fallen beast and savagely slashed at its flesh. Spinning around so both blades had its fill of blood. The beast however wasn't just going to lay there and take it. With unnatural strength it hopped up knocking into the reaver. It spun around and snapped at Max. The reaver gave out a pained scream as his left arm was bitten into. The beast shook its head, taking Max off his feet and flinging him around like a dog toy. 

After slamming Max into the ground twice it flung him into the air before crashing into the water. The sewage did little to cushion any of that. Max slowly stood back before reading his weapon on his right arm. His left arm hung usessly down as his elbow and shoulder were dislocated. Thanks to the Hormones Max couldn’t feel pain.

Max ran towards the beast with his weapon in hand. The beast in turn reeled its head back and shot a ray of cold at Max with a curve. With extra strength in his legs he jumped higher into the air to avoid it. Max may not have been able to land on the beast but he was right in front of it. Thrusting his weapon like a spear he cut right through a cheek exposing the long line of serrated teeth. The beast replied with a bite only to miss as Max jumped high up again.

He crashed down and impaled his blade through its skull with a loud crunch. Max lost his footing when the monster shook and stomped around. Screeching a horrible noise as it breathed icy mist. The veins slowly dulled before the light in Its eyes vanished. It was as if it was frozen in time, silently screaming to the sky before it fell down into the water. The sewage freezing around the monster as the last bit of magic leaked out.

The veins in Max also faded away as he fell to his knees. He sucked in heavy breaths of toxic air. He needed to get out of this place. He could feel his wounds burning and felt sick in his stomach. He slowly got up ignoring his legs screaming at him to rest.

He felt bruised all over from when he was a chew toy for the beast. He ripped his weapon free, ignoring the bits of bone and brain stuck at its edge. He saw a smaller tunnel that had a slight glow of light. He couldn't sneak into the fortress in his current state. Not only would the guards smell him a mile away now that he was drenched in shit. His left arm was broken in two separate spots. He could feel that some of his ribs were cracked.

Overall he felt like the shit that covered him. Also could taste how he felt. Lord above knows how badly he wanted out of this rotten hellhole right now. He ran as fast as he could towards the light and entered the tunnel. After a minute of going through the tunnel he saw several bars blocking him from the outside world. He could see the ocean as birds flew in the clear sky. He searched himself to find the small plasma torch he had brought. After several tries a blue flame hissed out the nozzle. 

If it was something his creators knew how to do it was to make something that could survive an explosion and still work fine. He brought the flame to the bars and began to cut the metal. After all the bars had been pushed out, he looked out to see waves crashing against the Cliffside 20 feet or so below. 

He clipped his weapon to his back and stowed the cutter away. It was a manageable distance and he didn't see any rocks at the bottom. Without a second thought he leaped out into the salty water. He briefly felt the wind beat against him before crashing into the water. He felt the grim wash off his scales as he began to swim towards his skiff. It was a bit difficult with only one arm, the limb waved in the water as he kicked his legs.

He only came up to the surface for air before sinking back under to stay out of sight. It wasn't long until he came up to the beach where he had hid his skiff. He went up the beach a ways away before going up the shore. Once he reached the trees he circled around before reaching the hiding spot. He moved the branches aside and grabbed a canteen. After emptying half of it into his stomach he set it down and walked away from the skiff. He could feel his stomach gurgle and churn. His kidneys worked in overdrive to clean the toxins and disease from his blood. 

His throat burned as he emptied his stomach. It wasn't all out but he had cleared a majority of the filth out. Hints of purple blood could be seen in his vomit. It seemed he had more than cracked ribs inside. It wasn't a lot so Max didn't worry too much. He made his way back to the skiff to patch up his wounds the best he could. After he had disinfected the cuts and wrapped them up. He made a makeshift splint for his arm using sticks and bandages. Once he had done all that he could for his wounds he pulled out a device from the skiff. 

After extending the antenna and turning the device on. He turned pressed in a code and waited. Very soon his call was answered by a Horde operative. "The ssserpent hass nessstled in itss nesst". The man nodded before the call was switched to Force Captain Nardo sitting in his massive captain’s chair. The reaver than began to report what it was able to find.

* * *

AN:Guess who’s still kicking and singing! First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long to make/edit this chapter. I’ve been busy and lazy, not a good combo when something needs to get done. Anyways I was going to do more things before Adora, Catra or any of the others showed up. But I’ve realized by how much I write and the amount of time passes before another chapter is made. By the time any of the princess crew shows up it’ll probably be next year. So I decided I’m going to change the mental schedule I have to help speed things up. Most likely after Nardo frees Scorpina (Not the most creative name I’ve made I know). Don’t worry I’ll still show what Nardo had done during the first war. After all, I've shown what  _ “memory” _ looks like since CH1. Before this gets too long Imma head out for now. Until next time, I wish you a good day.

Translations: Festung = Fortress kriegshammer = warhammer


End file.
